Claws
by Kindkat
Summary: When an old childhood friend of Peter's shows up, it changes both his and Roman's life. When these 2 friends fight over one girl, their inner beasts come out, but so do her claws. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"She'll be here any minute," Lynda spoke as she prepared herself coffee. Her son Peter sat lazily on their old beat up couch playing with the leather bracelet that wrapped around his wrist.

"Yeah, cool," Peter replied, slightly annoyed that he had to share his already cramped house with another person.

"Peter. I promised her mother I would take care of her if something ever happened to them. Now that her parents are dead it's only fitting that I take her under my roof. What's wrong with you? You used to love each other."

"The last time I saw her we were both ten years old," he retorted, although he couldn't deny the huge crush he'd always had on the gypsy girl who would soon be living with them.

"We're gypsies, Peter. You know that." He sighed in defeat knowing she was right. It wasn't her fault that they constantly moved. It was the gypsy way.

"She's here," he spoke, instantly recognizing her smell. Lynda smiled and opened the door, revealing a brunette girl who held a box in her arms.

"Ah, should've known you'd smell me," she commented as she walked into the small house and set her box down. Lynda embraced her, just an inch smaller than she was.

"Selena it's so good to see you!" Lynda exclaimed, examining the girl. She'd certainly come into her womanhood as her body held curves that weren't there the last time Peter saw her.

"Hey Sel," he greeted as he rose out of his seat. She smirked at him.

"Well aren't you hairy. Very fitting," she joked before pulling him into a hug. Peter chuckled at her humor remembering how she'd always been just a bit rude. Some things didn't change. He wrapped his arms around her thin figure feeling her unnatural warmth mix with his own.

"You look different too," he replied as he looked at her more closely. She definitely wasn't the little girl he'd seen last.

She had a tiny defined waist that looked amazing compared to her bigger hips. Her long brown hair reached her ass now, and it was a great ass if Peter could say so himself. She'd also grown in the chest area and was all woman now. Well, as woman as a 17 year old could get. Peter concluded that yes, she was hot. Quite possibly hotter than any other girl in Hemlock Grove.

Her green eyes had slightly narrowed pupils, giving her a cat-ish look. She had light freckles on her cheeks that wouldn't be seen by the normal naked eye but Peter's eyesight easily saw them. He couldn't help but think that if they'd stayed traveling with her family that they would've been an item.

"You can crash with Peter if you'd like. Otherwise the couch is all yours." Lynda said, pointing things out to her. Selena nodded as she watched Peter's reaction to his mother's words. It was obvious that she hadn't discussed the sleeping situation with him.

"The couch is great. Just in my nature," Selena winked at Lynda and she smiled knowingly. Peter let out a sigh of relief, not wanting to share his bed.

"So there's a vargulf?" Selena asked Peter as she continued to set up a shelf with crystals and candles. Lynda had cleared a space for her belongings, which weren't much besides clothing.

"That's what I think. Won't be sure until I turn tomorrow." Peter replied as he watched her. "By the way, you're going to school with me tomorrow," he smirked, knowing her distaste.

"Ugh. Already?" She asked incredulously. She hadn't even been here a day.

"Yeah, mom says you should start as soon as possible."

Selena sighed knowing that she was right. Peter and Lynda had been here for a little while and they'd already thrown themselves into town life. She should do the same.

"Well at least I'll have one friend, right?" She plopped herself down on the couch next to Peter who simply threw his arm around her. It felt like no time had passed between them and there was a level of comfort that surprised them both.

"Very true. It's more than I had," he ruffled her hair a bit causing her to meowl in annoyance. He chuckled as he stood.

"Get some sleep. There's some things in store for tomorrow that will surprise you," he commented, leaving Selena with eyebrows raised in curiosity. Peter disappeared into his room and she shrugged as she grabbed a blanket and pulled it over herself. She really did need some sleep.

 _ **Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"The bus. Great," Selena's sarcastic tone amused Peter who knew how much of a bitch it could be to ride a bus full of high school students in a small town. Everyone stared as she sat down in the first empty spot she saw and Peter sat next to her. She could feel the stares from the kids around her and she couldn't help but feel annoyed.

Peter threw his arm around her in a protective way and glared at those who stared.

"Looks like werewolf brought his girlfriend," someone mocked causing others to laugh and giggle. Selena rolled her eyes. How original, she thought.

"You didn't tell me we were going to school with a bunch of idiots," she whispered in annoyance.

"Oh, they're more than idiots," he chuckled. Selena rolled her eyes once more already knowing that she wouldn't tolerate these people. She had little tolerance for stupidity.

"Just keep your claws in check," he muttered as some immature football players wolf whistled at them. Peter wrapped his arm tighter her thin figure as she turned to give them an obscene hand gesture.

A part of him liked that they assumed they were a couple. He thought they looked good together. He'd always thought that since they were children.

"Here comes the bride, here comes the bride," sang Destiny as Selena emerged from the small trailer dressed in her mother's white dress. It hung extremely loose and it was obvious it didn't belong to the small ten year old. Peter stood next to Destiny wearing his grandfather Nicolae's jacket. Peter was practically drowning in the fabric. He smiled as Destiny reached him and they both turned to Destiny who would officiate their so called wedding.

"Do you, Peter Rumancek take Selena Camlo to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Selena Camlo take Peter Rumancek to love and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

They both noticed the stares they received as they entered the school hallways. Her locker was two down from his and they luckily had a few classes together. And one of them was English. The one class he had with Roman. That alone made him nervous as the upir had been hanging around him lately.

"Upir," she said the instant Roman walked in. Peter noticed she sat up a little straighter as Roman took the seat on the other side of her.

"And you are?" Roman asked as he leaned towards her. She held her head high and looked at him with disinterest written plainly across her face. Peter chuckled as he saw Roman shift uncomfortably in his seat, refusing to break eye contact yet thrown off by her attitude. Roman wasn't one who was used to rejection.

"Selena." Her answer was blunt and cold. She turned away from the handsome upir and instead turned her attention to the front of the class. Roman opened his mouth to reply when the teacher began to speak, leaving him to collect his thoughts.

All throughout the class Roman kept his eye on the new girl. He noticed how she wrote her notes quickly yet her writing remained neat. She could feel his gaze burning into her and did her best to refrain from giving him the pleasure of looking at him. Peter sat uninterested in what the teacher spoke about and more interested in the girl who sat next to him.

She shot him a warm smile when she caught his eye that caused Roman to eye them both. Roman was sure that he was his only friend in this place. So he couldn't possibly be friends with her.

He took notice of their clothing. Peter wore tattered jeans with a flannel and his usual biker jacket. Everything he wore screamed old and poor. Selena wore black jeans with a blue patterned blouse. She had some sort of fringe kimono over it and her hair was pulled to the side, revealing a small weirdly shaped G tattoo on the side of her neck.

They looked different yet the same. He figured Selena just took better care of her clothing.

She jumped as a piece of paper flew in front of her and landed on Peter's desk. The teacher instantly reprimanded Roman who simply shrugged her off. She looked at Peter curiously and noticed that he'd gone tense.

She wondered what the upir wanted that would upset Peter. A part of her was annoyed at him for causing her only friend emotional distress. She wanted to not like him, but a part of her reminded her that she shouldn't judge people for what they are. Especially with her and Peter being what they were.

After class Roman tried to approach them as they put their stuff away.

"Um yeah," Peter answered before Roman could get a word out. "Come on Sel," he pushed her towards the exit in a rush.

"Oh! Excuse me I'm so sorry!" Sel exclaimed as she bumped into a ridiculously tall girl. She watched as she typed something on her phone.

"It's okay," her phone spoke as the girl smiled. Selena couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Shelly. How are you beautiful?" Peter asked with a smile. Peter had always been a very accepting person and it was something Selena admired about him.

"I'm good. New friend?" Shelly's phone spoke again.

"Old friend actually. Shelly, this is Selena. Selena meet Shelly. She's the best Godfrey there is," he commented with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Shelly," Selena said happily. She could tell instantly that she was a wonderful person. Her aura said it all.

"Shelly!" Roman called out, approaching them. His face was blank. Selena thought it was actually kind of frightening.

"Well, gotta go Shell, see you later," Peter said quickly once again in a hurry to get home. Selena called out her goodbyes as the young werewolf pulled her forward.

Lynda was upset when they got home. Peter had announced that Roman was coming to watch him transform and it hadn't gone over well.

"How could you let him do this?" She asked Selena who just shook her head.

"I didn't even know this was happening," she said in her defense. She was sprawled out lazily on the sofa with her English homework laid out on the small coffee table. She'd already gotten bored after a few minutes.

"I'm gonna change. I'm tired of daytime clothes," she muttered as she grabbed some pajama shorts and tank top. She headed towards the bathroom where she could change peacefully without hearing Lynda and Peter's arguing. She agreed with Lynda on this one. Letting an Upir in that way was dangerous. Hell, having a upir around in general was dangerous. Even if it was an insanely handsome one.

Peter and Lynda had made peace by the time she emerged. Once again she lounged on the couch, their pet cat crawling into her lap. She instinctively ran her hands against it and it purred loudly in satisfaction.

"You look like Destiny," Peter commented as he took in her outfit. She stared at him and almost felt pleased at the way he looked at her. She knew she'd grown well into her body.

"Aw I miss Destiny. How is she?" She replied thinking about her old friend. She and Destiny were close growing up. They shared magic practices but Destiny had always been the most skilled of them both.

"Selling viagra to desperate old men and passing it off as magic," Peter replied with amusement. Selena laughed loudly causing the cat to jump and Lynda to smile. Lynda remembered how well they'd gotten along as children and had always felt guilty about ripping Peter away from her. But somehow fate had brought them together again.

There was a knock on the door and everyone grew quiet as Peter opened the door. Even the cat refrained from meowing as the tall upir walked in.

"Roman this is Lynda, Lynda this is Roman," Peter introduced.

"Nice to meet you," he replied before turning to look at Selena. He noticed the way her body looked in her shorts and tank top, a look that was much more revealing than what she wore to school.

"Selena, you live here too? What are you two related or something?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"No, we're not. But this is my house too. If you have a problem with that then you can leave," she said bluntly. Roman was taken aback at her tone.

"Never said that it was a problem," he muttered as he took a seat next to her. She moved her firm legs towards her as to allow him room.

"Milk?" Lynda offered. Peter denied the drink while Selena happily grabbed a cup. Roman accepted as a polite gesture.

"Does it hurt?" Roman asked and Selena had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't notice if a bus hit you," he replied.

"Are you still...you?"

"He's a good boy," Lynda answered for him. Peter let out a sigh as he began taking off his jewelry. Sweat began to drop down his face. Selena stood up and made her way towards him, stopping just in front of him. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his sweaty forehead, the taste of salt hitting her lips.

"Basht phral, feri ando payi sitsholpe te nauyas." She said, and Peter held her hand and gave it a kiss as a thank you. Lynda smiled as she observed the exchange.

"Wait, you're a gypsy too?" Roman interrupted. She pulled away from Peter and looked at him with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Barely figured that out?" She replied. Roman swallowed, not having ever dealt with someone who gave her attitude like she did.

"It's time," Peter spoke as he began to undress. Both Roman and Selena watched with curiosity. She was right, he was hairy. But his body was impressive and she couldn't not admire it.

A normal girl would have blushed at the sight of his manhood out in the open and looked away. But she wasn't a normal girl and she thought being embarrassed by human anatomy was a waste of time. Instead she looked him over and sent him a wink, causing him to smirk.

They all made their way outside as the sun began to set. Roman noticed a tattoo on Peter's side that looked familiar and after some thought he realized that Selena had the exact same one on her neck just in a smaller size.

"What's the G stand for?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Go suck an egg," Peter replied. Selena let out a small laugh as she saw Roman's unamused face.

It wasn't much longer after that when Peter's body began to contort in unnatural ways. Selena could hear his bones breaking and watched as his skin began to fall off. She'd seen others transform but the fact that this was Peter worried her but left her amazed at the same time.

Roman watched intensely as the gypsy's eyes popped out, revealing bright yellow eyes. Before long the human was gone and in his place stood a giant wolf. Lynda and Selena watched proudly as it ate the flesh it had just shed.

"Peter?" Roman called out. The wolf simply stared and let out a snarl before turning and running into the woods.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Roman said in disbelief.

"Come on. He won't be back til morning." Lynda led them back into the house, Selena following her steps and Roman hers. She grabbed a blanket and set herself down on the couch once again.

"So where is your bed?" Roman asked as he sat down.

"You're sitting in it," she answered. She was already tired and wanted to sleep but she doubted that the upir would leave anytime soon.

"Oh." He shuffled uncomfortably obviously not knowing what to do.

"It's fine. I can curl up and you sleep on that side," she replied, exhaustion evident in her voice. She closed her eyes and let herself drift for a while.

"You don't turn?" Roman asked Lynda who was putting stuff away in the kitchen.

"No. Rumancek women don't turn, only the women." She answered.

"So what about Selena? I'm guessing she's not a werewolf since she didn't turn either?" Lynda laughed at his question.

"Sel a werewolf? No, honey, she's quite the opposite," she chuckled. Roman didn't understand what was so funny about his question and looked displeased. Next to him the gypsy girl had already fallen asleep curled into a ball.

"You'll see in the morning. Now get some sleep. Peter will be back in a few hours," Lynda commanded as she herself made her way towards her bedroom. Roman looked over at the girl next to him with mild curiosity. He'd never met someone like her. She was assertive of herself unlike the many girls he'd had one night stands with. No girl in this town ever caught his attention enough to make him actually want a relationship.

Selena moved, stretching out her legs and hitting Roman. She didn't wake up and he decided that they would fit better if they both laid down. So going against his better judgement he placed himself behind her and gently laid an arm around her waist. Her body instinctively moved closer in need of body heat and he rearranged her blanket to cover them both. He could feel his hormones going crazy as scenarios of what could happened played in his mind and he struggled to keep those images in check. Tonight he just needed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman awoke as he felt something soft brush against his face. He opened his eyes and waited for his vision to adjust. Once he could see clearly he simply stared blankly at the sight in front of him. Selena was still asleep, but she was different now.

"What the hell," he muttered groggily as he realized that what he had felt had indeed been ears. Large cat ears to be in fact. He looked down and noticed that she had a large fluffy tail that had appeared and pushed her shorts down just slightly.

"Shit." For some reason the only word he could think to describe it was weird. He wasn't scared and he didn't overreact. How could he after he'd just seen his friend shed all his skin and emerge as a wolf. Compared to that, waking up to a girl with ears and a tail was nothing.

"I'm gone for a couple hours and you're already trying to sleep with her?" Peter asked, annoyance evident in his voice. Roman had been so caught up with Selena that he hadn't noticed him walk in.

"So what if I was? Is she yours or something?" He replied as he sat up. Selena opened her eyes at the sudden movement and loss of warmth behind her. Peter glared at Roman who simply held his gaze.

"What the fuck," she said groggily as she sat up as well. She yawned before rubbing her eyes. "Peter!" She exclaimed happily when she was more awake and aware of his presence. She bounced over to him and gave him a hug, her tail wagging slightly.

"Hey kitten," he said as he embraced her. He ran a hand against her ear causing her to make a soft purring noise at the physical contact. "Wow, these have grown a lot," he commented.

"Yeah, well. I've grown up too," she shrugged before walking into the kitchen and grabbing the milk.

"Wait. What exactly are you?" Roman interrupted. He stared at her and couldn't deny that she actually looked pretty cute with her ears. It reminded him of that Japanese shit that he'd pass by in bookstores every once in a while.

"Nekojin. Just as Peter's ancestors were part wolf, Selena's were cat. The only difference is that it's not as painful for them and they don't turn once a month. Instead they turn when they want to, or if they're extremely relaxed, certain physical traits will appear. Like now," Lynda interrupted as she emerged from her room. Selena smiled to her "aunt" with whom she'd spent the majority of her childhood.

"Weird." Selena glared at his response and he quickly put his hands up. "Weird but not bad. Cute actually," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at his comment and his smirk grew. "So how was it?" He asked as Peter sat down, now fully clothed.

"There was something out there. A scent."

"Of what? A milkbone?" Roman smirked at his own joke.

"Something bad," he replied seriously. Lynda and Selena frowned. If it was what Selena was thinking, this wasn't good.

"Look, last night, you, Selena and my mom, you're the only ones who know. Keep it that way," Peter stared at Roman, almost challenging him.

"Who would I tell?" Peter gave him a look that would've shut even Selena's attitude down. "Scout's honor."

Roman stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm gonna go home and change. Should I pick you up later?" He asked, directing his question towards the werewolf. Lynda shook her head as Peter was already knocked out.

"It takes a lot out of him." She said simply. He nodded and looked towards Selena.

"Should I pick you up?" He asked, almost carefully. Selena contemplated his proposal. She really didn't want to take the bus again. Too many idiots in one vehicle.

"Sure," she replied. Roman nodded and headed out leaving them alone.

"Be careful with these people," Lynda warned. "Especially the mother."

"What's so bad about mama upir?" She asked as she dug through the refrigerator and emerged with some yogurt.

"Stay away from her. Once she knows what you are she'll suck you dry." Selena's eyes widened at her reply. She knew that the nekojin were one of the upir's favorite snacks. She shivered just thinking about it. Maybe hitching a ride with Roman wasn't such a good idea.

"Roman still has no idea does he?" She asked as she leaned against the table. She threw her now empty yogurt container into the trash in one motion.

"Peter thinks he doesn't. But he'll figure it out. He won't be able to contain his urges much longer."

Selena nodded and excused herself to shower. She took a long warm shower that helped relax her muscles. She began to regret not taking Peter's bed as her muscles were twisted from the couch and she felt sore everywhere.

She dressed quickly in a plain short black dress and some ankle boots. She had just thrown on a black onyx necklace for protection when there was a knock on the door. She said goodbye to Lynda and walked out, coming face to face with Roman.

"You look nice," he complimented as he looked her up and down. She felt flattered instead of annoyed which came as a surprise to her. But even then she couldn't let her guard down.

"No shit. Now let's go," she replied as she led the way towards his car. Roman was surprised at her self confidence but it was actually refreshing. He hated listening to girls drone on and on about how they weren't pretty when in reality they were simply fishing for compliments.

"So how do you know Peter?" Roman asked on the way.

"Our families used to travel together so I knew him as a kid. We were best friends until one day his mom decided to leave. Haven't seen each other til now." She explained briefly.

"Why wait until now?"

"My parents died so I needed a place to stay. Lynda was kind enough to offer me a home," she replied shortly. Roman felt bad about asking and almost felt as if he had been intrusive. He could see that her mood had almost instantly deflated at the thought of her parents. He reached out and placed a hand on her thigh while using the other to steer. To his surprise it didn't get swatted away. Instead she just placed her hand over his, gripping it slightly.

"My dad died when I was a kid. Sucks." He said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yes it does," she replied quietly as she stared straight at the road.

They arrived at the school and received looks from every direction. They both ignored the burning stares as they grabbed their stuff out of the trunk.

"So are you and Peter a thing?" He asked as he slammed the trunk shut. She smiled slightly at the question.

"No, we're not. Although we did get married when we were ten years old, but I doubt it's valid considering a 12 year old officiated," she joked. She'd never stopped thinking about Peter when they'd left and now that they were back together it brought back some old feelings. She had decided to push those down for now.

They began to walk towards the school entrance and Roman threw his arm around Selena's shoulder. She scoffed and shrugged him off.

"Psh as if, Godfrey," she commented, holding herself with confidence. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Girls like that shit." He replied. She rolled her eyes. Of course he thought he could do whatever he wanted. She'd never met someone so arrogant.

"Yeah well I don't let just anyone do that shit to me," she said bluntly. He shrugged nonchalantly but inside he felt sad and rejected which was something he wasn't accustomed to.

"What's going on over there?" Selena asked as she saw a crowd of freshman. One boy moved over and her eyes widened as she saw Shelly on the floor.

"Shelly!" She exclaimed as she and Roman rushed over. Roman knelt down to make sure she was okay while Selena stood fuming.

"Alright, which one is going to get their ass kicked," she threatened as she threw her stuff down. The freshman cowered at her intense glare. Roman placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood up, walking closer to one of the boys.

"Kiss him. Kiss his little pretty mouth," he said with an intense stare. The boy did as he was told and the other freshman burst into laughter.

"Get the hell out of here," Selena yelled at them all. They left in giggles as she turned back to Roman. He was wiping his nose that was now bleeding. She frowned. He still didn't know how to use his upir powers.

To their surprise they bumped into Peter afterwards. He looked tired and was dressed in his old worn out clothes as usual.

"Hey, you look like shit," Selena greeted. Peter rolled his eyes as he threw an arm around her shoulder and gave her head a kiss.

"Nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically. Roman watched as Selena stayed where she was, not pushing his arm off of her. Peter grinned as he noticed the upir's rising jealousy.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" Roman asked as they made their way out of the building. Selena glared at Roman for even suggesting that her friend would kill some girl.

"Fuck you Roman," she said dismissively. Peter grinned.

"Exactly. Fuck you." He stated as he led them to the stairs that led to the weird underground classrooms. Selena couldn't help but think how odd this place was.

Peter went on to explain how what was out there was a Vargulf. Roman had lots of questions but Selena just sat behind them. She knew what a Vargulf was and it wasn't anything good. Roman of course wanted to find the thing.

"You're fucking crazy," she told him. He'd get himself killed. She shook her head as she looked towards Peter. His gaze shifted between the two.

Roman went on to tell them about the order of the dragon and how he wanted to be a warrior. Selena's eyes softened as she realized that Roman was just a lost kid who needed some sort of validation.

"I see things sometimes. I hear stuff and I don't always know if it's real but I need to do something about it," Roman stated. Peter's physical language changed immediately. Selena stood up on edge.

"Maybe this is something you should be telling your guidance counselor," Peter spat out. Selena cringed, already heading towards the door. She remembered this side of Peter all too well.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Roman yelled obviously offended.

"It means no! I know it's not a word you're used to hearing but no. I'm sorry," Peter replied as he ran out the door. Selena had already made her way out as soon as she had heard Roman yell back.

Peter grabbed her hand and began leading them away. She turned to look back and saw Roman emerging from the building. She gave a small wave and he simply nodded before walking in the opposite direction.

Roman was absolutely crazy, she decided.

"Where are we going?" Peter had begun walking down the road towards the town. It was the opposite direction of their house.

"To visit Destiny."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck Peter!" Destiny yelled as she learned that Roman had been at his last transformation. "Sel you let this happen?!"

Selena backed away further into the couch at her yells. "You know Peter. He'll do things anyways," she replied. He shot her an incredulous look. "What? You know I'm right."

"Look, we have the same dreams," he told them. Destiny stared at him for a while before she calmed down.

"Oh honey, you haven't had a real friend in so long," she said. Selena rolled her eyes. Yes Peter had been lonely but he wasn't stupid. There was something more to the upir. "You need to run."

Peter stared between his cousin and Selena. She was right. This wasn't his fight and he certainly didn't want the young cat caught in the crossfire.

"Okay."

* * *

Selena didn't have much packing to do. Instead she helped Peter throw his stuff into bags and boxes. She sighed loudly causing him to stop and look at her.

"Sel, come here," he said. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. He placed his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his bare torso and felt the heat rise between them. "I'm sorry. But we'll find a new home. And hey, you've got me," he said as he pulled away from her. Her body became abruptly cold at the lack of his body heat. They were animals after all.

"So I've got you to keep me warm at night?" She asked with a smirk. She watched his face go through a range of emotions in a second before Peter smiled mischievously.

"All night long," he replied as he inched closer to her face. She didn't move away from him and that was something that pleased him. Selena struggled to keep her heartbeat in check because she knew he'd be able to hear it.

"Mhmm, too bad I'm capable of keeping myself warm," she replied softly, her lips just centimeters away from his. Their eyes locked for a second before she pulled back and skipped over to the box she was filling up. Peter watched her go and groaned. Selena had grown into such a tease and he liked it. He watched her lean over to grab some clothes off the floor. Her dress was short and he could see just a peak of her lacy black underwear. He had to control his inner animal urge.

"Hey," Lynda scolded with a smack to his head, "come on. We've gotta move."

Peter and Selena grabbed their belongings and marched out of the door. They were making their way up the stairs to the car when they heard another vehicle pull up.

"Shit," Peter muttered as he set his bag down in the trunk. Selena placed her box next to his before turning to face the vehicle.

"Short and sweet," Lynda said as a man and woman got out of the car. Selena instantly recognized the police uniform and cursed under her breath. Police were never a good encounter for gypsies.

"Peter Rumancek?" He asked as he walked closer.

"Yes?" Peter asked innocently. Selena had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at his voice.

"Sorry to bother you. We just have a few questions if it's not imposing," he continued.

Selena looked at the woman curiously as she walked up to Peter.

"You're a very hirsute young man," she said as she shook his hand.

"You'd have to explain what that means ma'am," he replied slightly confused.

"It means, forgive me for saying, furry," she answered. Peter let out a laugh and patted his torso.

"Guilty ma'am," he replied. Selena looked at the woman and could feel something. There was something off about her. The way she held herself and the way she spoke was odd.

She introduced herself as Dr. Chasseur and explained that she was there investigating the animal attacks. Lynda shot Selena a look as if to warn her not to talk.

"I don't suppose you are by any chance a werewolf Peter," she asked with a straight face. Selena's eyes widened before she regained her composure. She definitely didn't like this woman.

The policeman sighed and it was obvious he thought that this was a waste of time.

"I beg your pardon?"

"When the moon is full do you walk in the skin of a wolf?"

"Haha no sir. I mean ma'am." Peter replied as he scratched his chin.

"Good."

Peter asked why they would ask that and they went on to explain that some Christina girl was convinced he was a werewolf. Selena had to keep herself from groaning as Peter revealed that he had told her he was one. She swore sometimes Peter lacked a brain.

"What were you and Roman Godfrey doing in Kilderry Park at night, just after miss Bluebell's killing?"

"We were catching fireflies ma'am." Peter was becoming annoyed and aggravated by the woman in front of him. He purposely stood in front of Selena so that she wouldn't pay attention to her.

"Does Roman think he's a werewolf?" she asked.

"I'd guess not ma'am."

Their cat meowed loudly as it jumped up into Selena's arms. The woman took a look at her curiously.

"Cat people?" She asked looking straight at Selena.

"All creatures great and small," Peter replied. Dr. Chasseur walked around him and towards Selena.

"And you are?" she asked as she looked her up and down.

"Selena Camlo," she replied as she held the cat against her.

"Do you live here as well?"

"Just got here some days ago ma'am." She answered. She was trying her best to seem amiable.

"So you have no idea about these killings."

"No ma'am."

"Well, thank you both for being so open with us. Silly questions I know. Hope we get to speak again soon," she said before departing. Selena watched the car drive down the road until it wasn't visible anymore.

"Fuck," Selena groaned as she leaned against the car. Lynda looked towards her son.

"What are you gonna do?"

"We can't leave," Peter replied.

"Gypsy racist bullshit," Lynda said angrily passing a box back to Selena. They walked back into their home setting their things down. Selena threw herself into the couch in exasperation.

"You never told me this place would be so fucking complicated," she complained as Peter took a seat next to her.

"What do you expect? We've got a family of upirs, werewolves and now nekojin. It's a fucking circus." He said as he lit up a blunt. He took a hit before passing it to Selena. She gratefully took it from him.

"Anyways. I have to go talk to Roman. See you in a bit." He said as he patted her leg.

"I'm going too." She replied standing up. He shook his head.

"No way. You're staying."

"Are you trying to order me to stay? Because I won't. So I either go with you or I go alone. How would you like me to meet mama upir?" she challenged with stormy eyes. Peter stared at her before sighing in defeat.

"Whatever. Come if you want," he said as he walked out the door. Selena picked up her bag. Lynda handed her car keys and she ran out after him.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking shitting me," she commented as they walked up to the enormous house. Peter chuckled.

"How do you think he got to be the obnoxious prick he is?" He commented.

"He's not that bad," she replied absentmindedly as she looked around. Peter's jealousy flared up at her words. There was no way he would lose her to some rich kid upir who didn't even know what he was.

"What? Got a crush on him or something?" He tried to ask with subtlety. She gave him a look that he couldn't decipher.

"Are all men pricks or just you two?" She asked annoyed. She couldn't deny that she felt an attraction to Roman. He was new, mysterious and extremely handsome in a dark way. She enjoyed being around him and grounding him a bit. That kid needed to learn he was just like them.

But she also couldn't deny Peter. He was comforting and sweet. He made her feel at home and that was something she needed now.

Thrill versus comfort. Is that really what it had come down to?

"Get behind me," Peter ordered as he knocked on the door. She didn't protest and did as she was told. She may be stubborn but she wasn't stupid. The last thing she needed was for Roman's mother to sniff her out and eat her then and there.

"Yes?" Olivia Godfrey asked as she opened the door. Selena had to admit that she was quite beautiful.

"Is Roman here?" Peter asked uncomfortably.

"May I ask who's calling?" She asked curiously as she opened the door wider.

"It's Peter," he replied, once again shifting in his stance as he was uncomfortable with the woman in front of him.

"Hmm. He's never mentioned you before," she replied. Selena was sure that she was just being a bitch now. How hard was it to simply call down your son?

"We have English together," he replied.

"Both of you?" She replied looking around Peter. Selena stepped besides him. "And you are?"

"Selena," she introduced herself with a smile.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one," she said as she leaned against the doorway. "I'm afraid Roman isn't home at the moment."

Peter and Selena both glanced over to the driveway where Roman's red car was parked. Olivia opened the door to reveal Roman standing behind her.

"You have callers," she said, allowing Peter and Selena into her home. Peter walked in easily but Selena was stopped by Olivia.

"Dear, you smell absolutely wonderful," she said as she placed a hand on her shoulder and sniffed. Selena's eyes widened at the contact.

"Thanks ma'am," she replied in an effort to be polite. She looked at Roman and ran over to him, releasing herself from his mother's grip.

"Hey Roman," she greeted happily as she threw her arms around him. Roman was startled at the physical contact but didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her. Olivia stood watching them before excusing herself to her room. Peter had a look of annoyance on his face as he noticed Roman was still holding his longtime friend.

"We need to talk," Peter said sternly towards Roman. He nodded and reluctantly let go of the girl in his arms before leading them to a room with a pool table. Selena hopped onto it and sat with her legs dangling on the side. Roman left briefly to grab some beers before reappearing again. Peter took a seat across from her and Roman stood next to her. He placed a hand on Selena's leg and she left it there. The more she smelled like Roman in this house the better. She didn't feel like being mama upir's next meal.

Peter on the otherhand glared at his hand. He didn't understand what Selena was doing. Roman simply smirked and Peter proceeded to tell him what had happened.

"She's a digger," Peter said.

"Fuck yeah she is. An annoying one too," Selena added as she crossed her arms.

"The only ones that know what you are are your mom, me and Selena. And I know how to button up!" He exclaimed, clearly offended.

"That's not why I'm here," Peter replied.

"Then what?" Roman asked.

"Nicolae."

"He's still alive?" Roman asked surprised.

"No. But if she goes deep enough she'll find out. Nicolae was a killer. He killed one of our own." Peter stood and opened up his shirt, revealing the G tattoo on his abdomen. "That's where this comes from. It stands for Garjo. "Outsider." Nicolae stood outside of all worlds and I stand next to Nicolae."

"Wait. Don't you have that too?" Roman asked Selena. She nodded as she moved her hair aside, revealing the tattoo on her neck. "But you're not his kind."

"I don't have to be. Some bonds run deeper than blood, Roman. Nicolae was family to me. So I stand beside him as well," she replied as she stared at Peter. He looked at her proudly.

Roman and Peter began to argue about Chasseur. Roman wasn't grasping the delicacy that came with being a gypsy and much less of being a werewolf.

"My people have gone away for much less. What matters is not putting me in a cage. It's too late to run now," Peter replied as he drank from his beer.

"You were going to run?" Roman sounded both hurt and surprised. Selena observed them. Maybe there was something between them.

"Yeah, had all our shit packed and everything," she replied taking a drink from her beer. She made a face. Beer wasn't her favorite drink.

"You were going too? But they're not looking for you. You could've stayed." He replied trying to hide the urgency in his voice. He didn't want her to leave. She was the most exciting thing that had happened to him in a while.

"I go where Peter goes," she replied with a shrug. Peter smirked at Roman knowing that would piss him off.

"So what then?" Roman asked ignoring Peter's smug face.

"We do what you said. We find the Vargulf and stop him."

"How?"

"If there's time before the next moon, help him. It's possible he doesn't even know what he's doing."

"And if there's not?"

"I kill him."

"Where do we start?" Roman asked.

"Lisa Willoughby. What's left of her. We're gonna dig her up." Peter replied.

"Fuck no Peter. I'm not doing..that." Selena said staring at him in disgust. He rolled his eyes at her.

"If you won't then Destiny will," he assured her. She shook her head in distaste.

"What? Can't handle digging up a body?" Roman teased. She shook her head.

"Not what I'm talking about. But now that you mention it, yes. We nekojin think its bad luck to disturb a grave so you can both do that on your own." She said standing up. Roman threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Don't get too comfortable there." Selena said annoyed as she moved his arm off of her.

Roman looked at her confused. First she'd been fine with his affections and now she was rejecting him.

"Right. I'll let you know when, Roman. Come on Sel," Peter said as he walked out of the room. Selena turned to Roman.

"Thanks for the hospitality babycakes," she said before placing a brief kiss on his cheeks. His eyes widened as he watched her go, hips swinging back and forth. That girl was definitely something. Roman walked up to his room with a smug smile on his face. Peter didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"What the fuck was that all about?" Peter asked angrily once Selena joined him outside.

"Watch your tone with me," she hissed as she began to walk towards the car. Lynda had been nice enough to let them borrow it for their trip.

"So what? You're just going to throw yourself at that prick? Letting him touch you?" He asked anger lacing his words. She was immediately offended.

"In case you didn't notice, his mother practically took a bite out of me as soon as we entered. I had to make it look like I meant something to Roman so that she'd at least put some distance between us." She replied bluntly.

"And what about letting him touch your leg?"

"The more I smell like Roman the better. My scent is too sweet and identifiable."

Peter sighed. He knew he'd been too harsh.

"So you don't like him," he said. She gave him a look.

"And what does it matter if I do or don't like him?" She asked defensively. His anger flared back up.

"Sel! He's a fucking upir! Or are you that much of a fucking slut that you wouldn't care about your safety in order to fuck this town's "hottie," he yelled. Immediate regret filled his body when he saw Selena's face. He knew he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he said as he tried to stop her from walking. She shrugged him off.

"Whatever. Just drive us home." She got into the passenger's seat and waited for him to enter.

"God, Peter. You're such an idiot," he muttered to himself before sliding into the driver's seat. The ride home was a silent one.


	5. Chapter 5

Selena and Peter looked back to see a blonde girl wake herself up with a loud moan. The kids around her laughed, already talking about how she was having a wet dream. Selena rolled her eyes and turned back to stare at the front of the bus. What idiots, she thought. She noticed Peter was still staring.

"Got a crush?" She asked annoyed. Peter looked away and sat back in his seat. He simply shook his head without a word and Selena sighed.

* * *

"Sorry about what I said before," Peter repeated for the millionth time as they exited the hellhole known as high school.

"Look, it's fine. Really." Selena assured. Peter didn't look convinced.

Selena took the opportunity to hug him and noisily place a giant kiss on his cheek. Peter smiled at her exaggerated gesture.

"Fine," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and placing a kiss on her head. She shoved him away playfully and he reached out to ruffle her hair.

"Hey Shelly," Selena greeted as they walked up to the tall girl. She smiled as she saw them.

"Hey let me show you a trick," Peter said as he dug out 3 oranges from his backpack.

"Who carries that much fruit with them?" Selena asked incredulously.

"Someone who eats a lot," was his reply. He began to juggle the fruit and you could see Shelly become amused. Selena smiled at the act before she noticed Roman approaching them with the same blonde who had been on the bus that morning.

"Have you met my cousin Letha?" Roman introduced as he walked up to them.

"No." Peter replied as he extended his hand out. "Peter."

"Hey." She responded but didn't take his hand. Instead she just stared at him longingly. Selena didn't like her already.

"That's Selena," Roman introduced as he pointed towards her. Selena waved politely before wrapping an arm around Peter's torso. He immediately placed his arm around her out of habit and Selena enjoyed seeing Letha's crestfallen look.

"Well if the circus is over let's get going," Roman said staring straight at Selena. She sent him a wink causing him to smirk.

"I'll sit with Shelly, you sit with blonde bimbo," she told Peter. He gave her a look. "Oh, don't deny the way you looked at her this morning," she accused. She felt annoyed at the fact that this average girl might hold Peter's interest.

"I didn't." He said, grabbing her. "Or are you jealous?" He asked his face an inch from hers. She looked him in the eyes and the tension between them rose before she broke out in a smile.

"Me? Jealous? Many of men would die trying to tap this ass," she said confidently walking away. He groaned as he watched her get into the car. Roman and Letha had been watching them. Roman could feel his jealousy rising but had felt some relief when she had walked away from him. Letha on the other hand was feeling foolish for dreaming about Peter when it was obvious his heart belonged to the beautiful girl who now sat next to Shelly.

Peter slid into the seat next to Letha and she could feel her heartbeat quicken. He was unusually warm but she found it comforting.

Roman went on to explain about the crazy man that he and his cousin had found in the road. He continued to ask Letha to find out more about him and she thought they were both absolutely crazy for wanting to hunt the demon dog. Selena had to agree with that one. They were both insane.

She patted Shelly's hand in comfort as she saw she had begun to get worried. Shelly smiled and Selena smiled back. She thought Shelly was adorable.

Peter stretched his arm out behind Letha and Selena gave him a look. He simply smiled innocently before turning his eyes back to the road.

Peter and Selena hopped out of the car as soon as they arrived at their home. Roman followed them upset.

"Why did you tell her we were hunting a demon dog?" He asked.

"It calls less attention to seem like you're a retard than to look like you're hiding something. People paying attention to me isn't the same as people paying attention to you," he explained. Roman nodded in understanding.

"Alright. See you at midnight."

"You bring the shovels and I'll bring the rest," Peter replied. Roman nodded before turning to Selena.

"Bye hotness," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. She opened and closed her mouth, completely surprised at his action. Some nerve, she thought as he climbed back into his car. She sent him a wink, liking his boldness.

"What the fuck was that?" Peter asked trying to mask the jealousy in his voice.

"Not sure," she replied as she skipped down the steps. "But there's something about him, don't you think?" She asked coyly. If Peter wasn't going to make a move then Roman certainly would. "I'm going to take a bath. Kitty needs some relaxation," she announced as she walked into their house. Peter stood scowling obviously unhappy with the exchange between her and Roman. She shrugged it off as she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. There she ran a hot bath and let herself soak away the worries she had.

She played some music on her phone as she relaxed in the bathtub. She felt her ears and tail pop out as her muscles entered a relaxed state. She played with her tail as it soaked in the warm water. It was black, long and fluffy. Just like her mother's had been. A fluffy tail was a true gem among the Nekojin and she valued hers immensely.

The only problem with having a tail was clothing. She'd sewn small zippers into the back of all of her sweatpants. Then she'd just open the zipper and allow her tail to go through without her pants riding down.

Her mother had taught her to do it. But only to the clothing that she'd wear when she was relaxed because that's when she'd need it.

The water turned cold so she stood and dried herself with the towel. She made sure to dry her tail and ears thoroughly before getting dressed.

"Hey Lynda," she greeted as she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. The older woman smiled at her.

"Hey Sel. It's just us two for the night. Peter went out," she told her as she placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Mhm, I know. Is this duck?" she asked as she took a bite. Lynda had always been an excellent cook.

"Yup." Lynda took a seat next to her and they both ate while making small talk. "So how's school?"

"It's not so bad. I think the bus ride is the worst part honestly." Selena answered as she took a bite.

"Made any friends?"

"Besides Peter? Roman Godfrey I suppose. His sister Shelly is sweet and I like her," she replied. "Roman isn't dangerous by the way. He doesn't understand what he is."

"Just be careful," Lynda told her. "Sel, I know you and Peter get along really well. And I can see the way he looks at you. He really does love you," she said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Funny, I thought he was in love with that Letha Godfrey girl," Selena replied nonchalantly.

"The pregnant girl?" Lynda asked. She'd heard the whispers all around the town.

"She's pregnant?" Selena asked surprised. Letha still looked like a stick to her.

"Yes. Peter is showing interest in her?" Lynda asked surprised. She always assumed Peter and Selena would end up together.

"Not sure," she replied honestly.

"He might just be doing it to piss Roman off," Lynda said with a sigh. She knew her son. "Look, Sel. I know you care about Peter. And if someday you two end up together I'll be the first to support it. But you know about our kind and yours."

Selena stayed quiet. She understood what she was saying. She was Nekojin. He was a werewolf. Cat and Dog. They typically don't mix.

And that made breeding almost impossible. There had been very few nekojin-werewolf couples who had been able to conceive a child. Usually that child would be born only one or the other.

And Selena had always wanted to be a mother eventually. That was something to think about.

"And well, as much as I hate to say it, if you like Roman there's more possibility there," Lynda continued. Selena's head snapped up.

"Who said I like Roman?" She asked defensively. She was right though. Conceiving with an upir was extremely more common among those couples. Lynda smiled.

"Sweetie, I've seen you with both. It's not hard to tell that there's something there. Just make the right choice." She said as she patted her hand. "Either way I'll still support you."

"Peter doesn't like me being with Roman."

"Of course not. He feels threatened. But let me tell you, if he goes around and fools with the Godfrey girl then he's an idiot and you owe nothing to him." Selena smiled at Lynda. She'd always taken a stand on things and it was refreshing. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning kitty cat."

"Goodnight," Selena called out to her retreating figure. She sat on the couch and contemplated things. She'd never had a true boyfriend. Sure she'd had flings and sex but none ever meant anything.

She figured it had been because the guys in high school were all the same and they bored her. But Peter and Roman were both more than a normal person could handle. She believed in fate and she was convinced she ended up in Hemlock Grove for a reason. She just wasn't sure what that reason was.

She spent the next hour lounging around. She had almost fallen asleep when there was a knock on the door. She groggily got up and pulled the door open and came face to face with Roman.

"Hey," he greeted as he stared at her. Her ears and tail were out again and he thought they certainly suited her. She was dressed casually, in a black t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. "Can kitty cat come out and play?" He asked with a smirk.

"Where's Peter?" was her only reply. His smirk disappeared in annoyance.

"I dropped him off at your cousin's. He said he needed to speak with her." She nodded and leaned against the doorframe.

"So you came for me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He genuinely smiled and Selena was a bit surprised at how lovely his face was.

"Yes. So come on." He said taking a step down.

"Where are we going? I have to change," she replied looking at herself. He shook his head.

"Nah, you're fine. Might want to grab a hoodie and cover those though," he said gesturing to her ears. She nodded and grabbed a hoodie from her pile of clothes.

"Can't cover this though," she said pulling at her tail.

"Ah don't worry. We're just going to my place. Everyone should be asleep," he replied as she threw shoes on.

"Your place?" She asked incredulously as she locked the door behind her. She followed him to his car and took a seat besides him. She pulled her hoodie up and covered her ears. Anyone driving by wouldn't be able to notice.

"Yea. Just to hang out," he said as he drove. "So...how are you?" He asked.

"Small talk? Really?"

"Okay then. Um. What's it like to be a cat?" He asked. They were about five minutes away from his home. She could smell it.

"It's alright. I can hear things easily and smell things better. Sometimes it sucks because those things can be overwhelming. But my body stays warm and I take naps easily."

"So what kind of cat? Like house cat or panther shit?" He asked.

"Slightly larger than a house cat. Our size has always been beneficial for us when we need to get away fast. No one pays much attention to a cat running past you, but they'd probably shoot a panther."

"So like do you guys have enemies?" They had arrived at his house. More like mansion, she thought.

"Yea. Used to be werewolves but we had a truce centuries ago. There's other kinds that really enjoy what I taste like though." She replied as she got out of the car. Her ears twitched as she tried to listen for the sound of his mother.

"Is your mom home?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nah. Said she had some stuff to fix at the institute."

She sighed in relief and followed him into the house. He led her up the stairs and into a large room. It was pretty plain except for the expensive television and stereo and the huge bed.

"Wow. I wish I had a bed like this," she commented as she threw herself down on top of it. She sunk into the foam mattress and could smell the lavender from his sheets. He really did live like a King.

Roman grabbed some blunts and a bottle of vodka from his dresser and lit one up. He threw himself down next to her and inhaled before passing it. She took it and inhaled happily.

"So what's a king like you doing in a small town like this?" She asked as she gave it back. He took it silently and passed her the bottle. She took a drink and cringed at the harsh taste.

"Family business is here," he replied simply.

"Ah, Godfrey institutes. Saving lives and shit right?" She asked as she waved figures in the air. He took the bottle from her and took a drink before setting it down next to him.

"I guess. What about you?" He asked as he mimicked her waves.

"Lynda and Peter are the only ones I have left. Trust me when I say that a town with a killer wolf isn't my first choice for a home." She took the blunt from Roman's fingers. She could already feel her worries melting away.

"Not much of a home. You sleep on the couch."

"Hey. Not all of us have rich mothers," she replied as she stood. Roman watched as she danced around his room and grinned. There was something wild and raw about her that made him want to gravitate towards her. He took another hit

before walking to his stereo and playing some of his favorite music.

"Angsty punk rock. Very fitting," Selena noted. He smirked and took another hit as she danced her way towards him. She took it out of his hand, her mood already elevated.

"Come on," she said happily dancing wildly to his music.

"Fuck it," he replied as he danced along with her. Maybe it was the way that she moved so recklessly that made him want to join in. Maybe it was her laughter that filled the room. Or maybe it was just the fact they were both fucking high. But he didn't care what the reason was as he headbanged to the music and she danced around crazily. She made him feel alive.

* * *

Peter walked into the house late at night. He and Destiny had discussed the matter of the dead girl and had agreed to do it tomorrow. He set his bag down in the chair and looked around.

"Sel?" He asked as he noticed she wasn't on the couch. He opened the bathroom door but no one was there either. He opened his own bedroom door. Empty. Lastly he opened his mother's room but all he could see was her sleeping figure.

He began to get worried. Where could she be? It was already two in the morning. He dug through his pockets for his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Selena answered with a giggle.

"Sel! Where the hell are you?" He asked worriedly.

"Chill Peter. I'm with Roman," she replied with another giggle.

"Hey Peter!" Roman called into the phone from a distance. Selena laughed and so did Roman.

"Are you fucking high?" Peter asked angrily. How could she be so reckless?

"Shhhh Peter. Don't be so mad though we're having fun."

"So much fun," Roman said this time directly into the phone. Peter could hear Selena's giggles as he heard movement. Roman's laughs filled his ears.

"Roman wants to see my cat form," Selena giggled, "Roman stop it," she giggled at something he had done and Peter could feel his jealousy and anger rising. "Bye Peter," she said happily as she hung up the phone.

"Motherfucker!" He yelled as he punched the wall. There was no way in hell that he'd let Roman see her that way.

Her transformation was much like his. It required no clothes. No fucking way would he let Roman touch her. He cursed as he grabbed his mother's keys and ran out the door.

* * *

"Okay, close your eyes," Selena ordered. Roman covered his eyes with his hand, peeking through his fingers. "Roman!" She laughed.

"Alright, alright," he replied, this time covering his face with a pillow. She undressed quickly and stretched, preparing herself for her change.

Her transformation wasn't gruesome like Peter's. She felt herself grow smaller until she was facing the bottom of Roman's bed. She gracefully jumped onto it and trotted towards him. He still had the pillow covering him so she scratched at it. He dropped it and took a look at her.

"No fucking way," he said as he stared at the cat in front of him. She was a fluffy breed, almost like a Siberian cat. But she was slightly larger than the average house cat. She happily crawled into his lap and stared up at him.

Her eyes were the same color, he noticed.

"You're a fucking cute cat, you know that?" He told her as he pet her head. She purred with satisfaction. She leaned forward and placed a wet lick on his nose before jumping off the bed. She meowed loudly at him as if trying to say something. He got the hint.

"Okay okay," he said as he once again placed the pillow in front of his face. This time he snuck a peak as she transformed back into her human shape. His eyes stared intensely for a moment at her naked form as she redressed before once again shielding his face.

"Alright, you can look," she said as she laid next to him. Transforming always left her feeling sleepy and these sheets were softer than what she was used to.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" She asked with a yawn. Roman shook his head and took a drink from the now half full bottle of vodka.

"Knock yourself out," he replied. She grinned as she made her way underneath the covers.

"Ugh, Roman I think I might steal your bed."

"You'd have no place to put it, genius," he reminded her with a tap on her forehead. She rolled her eyes and let out another yawn.

"I'd figure something out." She closed her eyes and relaxed into the bed. It was a nice change from the couch she'd been sleeping on. Roman watched as she slowly fell asleep and smiled.

"Goddamn Roman, got a girl in bed literally just to sleep," he muttered to himself. It was unusual for him not to make advances but he knew he had to tread carefully with her.

He stood as he heard a loud car approach their house. He looked out of the window and noticed that his mother's car was parked in the driveway. He must've not noticed her come home. He watched as Peter ran out of a beat up car straight towards the door.

He heard the loud knocking as he exited his room. He was on the staircase when he heard the door being opened and saw it was his mother.

"Is Selena here?" Peter demanded. Olivia simply stared at him.

"Do you know what time it is? Do your people just not have any manners?" She asked obviously irritated. She was wearing her nightgown and had been enjoying a drink before Peter practically beat the door down.

"Selena is here with Roman and I need to see her," he said urgently. He tried to push past her but she blocked his entrance.

"Roman can have whoever he pleases as a guest. If she's here it's because she wants to be. It's obvious to me that you weren't invited. Now go home before I call the police for trespassing," she threatened in a calm voice. Peter stared at her angrily before finally backing down and walking back to his car.

Olivia sighed as she closed the door, making sure to lock it. She didn't want werewolves stinking up the house. Their smell was absolutely horrid. She turned and locked eyes with Roman.

"Use protection dear," she said before walking back into the study. Roman smirked. His mother could be ruthless sometimes but he welcomed tonight's episode.

He made his way back to his room and changed into his own pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He looked at the sleeping girl and felt himself feel happy.

Her breathing was even and her ears and tail twitched every so often. He was surprised that the commotion downstairs hadn't woken her. He turned the lights off and climbed into bed next to her. This was the only time Roman has slept with a woman without touching her.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia stood over Roman's bed watching the two teenagers sleep. It was already morning and she had come to make sure Roman wasn't late for school. Instead she was met with the two young adult's snores.

She watched as Selena's tail wagged slightly. She knew she smelled Nekojin when she had entered her house earlier. It had been decades since she had a taste. Roman rolled over and threw an arm protectively around the young girl in his sleep. She scowled as she realized that this girl was of some importance to Roman so she would have to leave her alone.

"Such a pity," she commented to herself. She valued her son more than anything. She certainly valued him more than mere cat blood, even if it was a sweet delicacy. She was surprised Roman had made friends. She disliked that ill mannered werewolf but she could live with this nekojin girl. The nekojin were nomadic people but they at least were much more civilized than all of the wolves she'd met in her lifetime. She patted Roman and watched as he woke up in a groggy state. "You'll both be late for school," she said. "Let her take a shower and borrow one of your shirts. I'll let her take one of my old jeans. I haven't worn it since I was her age," she told him before walking away.

Roman blinked as he woke himself up. He's heard his mother's words and turned to look at the sleeping girl besides him. His eyes widened as he noticed her cat features were out in the open.

"Shit," he mumbled as he realized his mother had seen her this way. He gently woke her up and she sat up tired.

"Hey, we have school. Go take a shower and I'll get you some clothes," he told her as he pointed towards the bathroom connected to his room. She nodded groggily and made her way there slowly. She was still half asleep.

Roman took the opportunity to change clothing and meet his mother downstairs.

"Goodmorning darling. The jeans for your friend are right there," she pointed to the table as she continued to make her tea.

"Mom," Roman started but she hushed him immediately.

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell a soul. I've seen more odd things in my day than you can imagine," she said as she drank from her mug.

"Okay. I appreciate it." Roman stared at his mom but she really did seem calm. But after Shelly, not a lot came as a surprise to either of them anymore.

"Go take the clothing to your friend. You need to leave soon if you don't want to be late."

Roman grabbed the burgundy jeans off the table and walked back into his room just in time to hear the water shut off. He found an old plain grey v-neck t-shirt that wouldn't be too big on her. He looked at the jeans his mother had given him. She was right when she said that she hadn't worn them in years. He'd never seen her in these.

He knocked on the door and Selena opened it, revealing herself wrapped in a towel.

"Here," he said as he handed her the clothing items. "The shirt's mine and the jeans are from my mom."

"Your mom is letting me borrow clothes?" She asked with raised eyebrows. She didn't expect any kindness from her. It came as a surprise.

"Yeah, Godfrey's aren't totally coldhearted you know." She rolled her eyes and closed the door shut. Roman grabbed his backpack and waited for her. She emerged still toweling her hair dry.

"Your mother is really skinny," she commented as she observed herself in the jeans. They were tighter than what she was used to. She had more meat on her bones than his mother did.

Meanwhile Roman thought she looked stunning. His shirt hung loosely on her body but she managed to make it look presentable. And his mother's jeans were definitely accentuating her curves more.

She threw on her shoes as he grabbed the car keys and they were out of the house in seconds.

* * *

"Hey let me borrow a notebook and pencil," she said as she reached for his backpack that was in the backseat.

"Why?" Roman asked as he drove without taking his eyes off the road.

"Because I don't have any of my stuff with me."

"Right."

"Where are we going? School's that way," she said as they made a right turn.

"We're stopping to get some breakfast first." Selena was about to protest but she couldn't deny that she was starving. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought about Peter. He was probably angry with her for not going home last night. She vaguely recalled the phone call but couldn't remember much of what had been said.

They parked in front of an expensive country club and she gave Roman a look.

"Really?" She asked. Roman practically owned the town so it's not like anyone could stop them and force them to go to school, but being at a fancy place made her uncomfortable. She was a gypsy after all. He shrugged and walked in with her trailing after him. They were immediately greeted and seated by an overenthusiastic waitress. Selena wondered if the Godfrey's owned this place too.

"French toast and orange juice," she told the waitress. She happily wrote it down before turning to Roman.

"And for you Roman," she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Selena could smell the pheromones coming off of her and watched with an amused look. This waitress had the hots for Roman.

"I'll take the same," he replied not once looking at the waitress. The young girl looked discouraged.

"Of course," was her reply as she gave Selena a look that could kill. She rolled her eyes as the waitress walked away angrily.

"No milk?" Roman joked.

"Oh fuck you," Selena dismissed his lame pun. He was a bigger dork than he let on. "Do all women just fawn over you?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Most women like what they see," he replied arrogantly.

"You mean they like your bank account," she retorted. He smirked unfazed at her comment.

"Best of both worlds I guess," he replied as he leaned back in his chair. Selena couldn't help but wonder if Roman had always been this way. The way he acted with Shelly was a completely different person. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe his mother had sheltered him too much and that's why he didn't have proper social skills.

"So. You and Peter. What's up with that?" She asked as a waiter brought their food. She looked back to see the waitress glaring at them, obviously having given up her table. A shame, she thought. She was sure Roman gave good tips.

"What do you mean?" He dug into his breakfast like a savage and she couldn't help but be impressed at the animal in him.

"Are you friends? Sometimes it seems like you guys hate each other and other times I'd swear you two were gay. So what's the deal?" She watched as he struggled to give a response.

"We're friends. But all friends have their differences," he finally said. She nodded her head as she took a bite of her food.

"And do you have much experience with that? With friends." Roman put his fork down and stared at her. He had very intense eyes and Selena felt a bit mesmerized by them.

"What is this? An interrogation about my life?" He asked annoyed. She smiled as she looked at the young upir. He was easily riled up.

"No. Peter's never really had friends. And neither have I. Not real one's anyway," she said the last part as if it meant nothing. "Figured it's what brought us all together."

"A bunch of loner misfits," Roman laughed as he realized that's what they were. She smiled at his laugh.

 _"Exactly."_

They finished their meal and just as Selena had expected; Roman left a hefty tip.

"Thanks for the meal," she thanked him as they drove to school. She had no desire to be there but she knew she had to face Peter.

"No problem. Figured it was the least I could do after I got you all fucked up last night." He smirkedd as she gave him a look but she still laughed at his comment.

"We both got fucked up," she corrected. He chuckled knowing she was right. He hadn't felt that free in ages.

"You're a cute cat," he complimented as he reached a stoplight.

"So I've been told. You saw me naked, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow at her accusation.

"Well in my defense we were both fucking out of it. Not like we did anything though." She simply shrugged at his response.

"Being ashamed of your human body is a waste of time. And being slut shamed for being seen naked is even more idiotic. I honestly don't care if you did or didn't." Roman parked the car and took the opportunity to observe her. Her brown hair flowed down her shoulders in waves and her green eyes looked ahead in mild interest as she watched the school. She seemed calm and controlled and he was impressed with her self-confidence.

"It's already lunch time," she commented as she opened the car door. They had already missed half of the day. Roman hopped out and followed her towards the building. They both searched for different people. Selena for Peter and Roman for Letha. They continued walking until Roman stopped in his tracks. He looked upset and Selena followed his gaze only to find both Peter and Letha at the end of it. They watched as Peter placed a ring on her finger and Letha had the look of a kid with a crush.

The bell rang signaling that class was starting once again. Selena pulled Roman away and towards the school. They walked in silence pondering what they had just seen. Neither was very happy.

* * *

The three of them walked into Destiny's place. The car ride there was a silent one and Peter didn't look at Selena once. She knew that kid could hold a grudge but it was kind of annoying that he ignored her in general. She stood next to Roman, not wanting the feel the negativity emitting from Peter at the moment.

Destiny walked out of her bedroom with one of her clients. Selena tried not to laugh as she realized this was one of Destiny's many patients who she just gave Viagra to. She watched the man scurry away as Destiny shut the door behind him.

"Hey sweeties," Destiny said giving both Peter and Selena kisses.

"This is my cousin, Destiny Rumancek," Peter introduced in a bored tone.

"I'm Roman," he greeted extending his hand. Destiny took it instantly and looked at his palm. "See anything interesting?"

"Hmm" she said before letting go. Selena could tell that she'd seen something but Destiny simply turned back to Peter.

"You gentlemen have something for me?" She asked. Peter gave her a box of orange candies before producing a jar with the dead girl's intestines. Selena watched in disgust as Destiny opened the jar and sniffed. Peter and Selena made a face as the smell hit their sensitive noses.

"Sel, why didn't you do this?" Destiny asked.

"Fuck no I'm not. Besides, you're the expert in this stuff," she replied. They watched as Destiny walked into the other room.

"What did she see in my hand?" Roman asked her quietly. She just shook her head signaling that she didn't know. Roman scowled but accepted the response. They walked into the kitchen and watched Destiny place a worm in the jar and close it. Selena smirked when Destiny asked for tequila and sent the boys off. She hoped they wouldn't rip each other's heads off.

"Sel, please tell me you're not getting involved with that upir," Destiny pleaded once they were out of earshot.

"He's honestly not that bad," she replied as she took a seat on her sofa.

"He's dangerous. His hand, Sel. He's a bomb waiting to explode. Just look at it," Destiny argued. She shook her head. She'd stopped reading palms a while back. It felt intrusive.

Destiny frowned and grabbed her hand.

"Hey!" Selena protested as she tried to get out of her grip. Destiny ignored her protests and read her palm.

"Please tell me you're choosing Peter," she said as she let go.

"What are you talking about?"

"To love! To be with!"

"Des, that's not something I can just choose without thinking about," Selena said in a serious tone.

"You already married Peter once already," Destiny argued.

"We were ten! And it obviously wasn't official!" She countered.

"Sel, think about it. If our families wouldn't have separated, where would you be? You and Peter are made for each other. That's been obvious since childhood."

Selena stayed quiet. Destiny had a point. She and Peter would have had such a strong bond that they probably would've been deeply in love by now. She thought about him. She liked his ruggedness. He was always blunt and it was something she appreciated. He made her feel safe and at home. She thought about the way seeing him with Letha made her feel. She felt jealous.

"Peter doesn't love me like that," she finally said. Destiny scoffed at her response.

"You're kidding me, right? Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way his mood changes when he sees you with Roman? That's all you. You're driving him crazy."

"He hasn't said anything," Selena replied. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, it's Peter. He doesn't talk feelings unless you rip it out of him."

The door opened as the boys walked in holding bottles of alcohol and laughing with each other. Selena smiled at seeing them get along.

"Just promise you'll think about it," Destiny told her quietly. She nodded her head and watched as her friend grabbed the bottles from Peter.

"Come on Sel, we're going home," Peter called out. It sounded more like an order but she chose to ignore that for now. She stood and gave Destiny a hug goodbye. "We'll see you tomorrow."

It was already late as Roman drove them home. She rode in between both of them slightly annoyed of how small his car was. She was more than happy to get out once they arrived.

"Hey, kitty cat," Roman called out to her as they started to walk towards their home. Selena motioned for Peter to keep going and he did with a look of disdain.

"Who gave you the right to call me that?" she asked as Roman walked up to her. He left his car still on and running.

"They call you Sel. Thought I'd get to choose a nickname too," he said with a smirk. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked. It was cold out and she was still in just a t-shirt. Sometimes even her abnormal warmth didn't help her.

"There's this gala tomorrow at the institute tomorrow. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come," he said with a hopeful look in his eyes. She stayed quiet as she thought about what Destiny had said earlier.

"I think I better stay with Peter. Help with the Destiny thing, you know?" His face fell for a split second before he nodded. He thought about compelling her to go but he knew this wasn't a girl you got by force. He also wasn't sure if it would work on her since she wasn't exactly human.

"Yeah, I understand. Well, goodnight then," he replied. He hesitated before pulling her in for a hug and she had to fight her initial instinct to push back. She reminded herself that this was someone who'd shown nothing but kindness to her. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her own arms snake around his torso. She was a good deal shorter than him but he didn't mind. She made up for that with her big attitude shoved into her smaller frame.

"Thanks for everything today. Tell your mom I'll get her jeans back to her soon, and you'll get your shirt back too," she said as she began backing away.

"Nah, keep them. They look better on you anyways," he replied as he headed for his car. She smiled and shook her head as she watched him drive away.

She wasn't sure if it was because Roman was an upir but his scent was a nice one. Nicer than most men she'd met. And although she could smell the pheromones mixed in there she didn't think it was disgusting. Guys her age reeked of them with all their built up sexual desire. His wasn't as overwhelming and she wondered if that was because he'd have sex with the girl who seemed to worship him at school.

Selena threw herself into the couch and against Peter as soon as she walked in. She hoped he wouldn't move away and sighed in relief when he didn't. Instead Peter looked at her curiously.

"What did he want?" He asked trying to sound uninterested.

"To invite me to some Gala. Told him I couldn't." She replied simply. He smiled to himself as he learned she had denied his invitation. She disappeared for a moment to change and Peter thought about this girl from his childhood. He'd always had a soft spot for her but seeing her now made everything different. They weren't little kids anymore and he found that the bond he had with her was stronger than he remembered.

"I'm taking over your bed tonight," she called out as she ran to his small room. He bolted off of the couch and straight to his room. He didn't want to lose his bed tonight. He tackled her down just as she was about to reach the bed, causing them to collide onto the small mattress.

Peter stared into her eyes as his face was only inches away from hers. He could smell the vanilla perfume on her neck and heard her breathing hitch as he got closer. Her green eyes dilated and they could both smell their arousal. He struggled internally before rolling off of her.

"Why were you with Roman last night?" he asked emotionlessly. The timing of the question took her by surprise.

"He wanted to hang out." Her reply was simple and Peter didn't buy it.

"You didn't come home." He said in a blunt tone.

"I fell asleep," she replied with a frown. "He's my friend too you know."

"Friends? Sure." Peter said sarcastically. Selena scowled at how childish he was being.

"We didn't do anything. We were both drunk and we knocked out. But whatever, believe what you want. I can do whatever I want because in case you've forgotten I don't belong to anyone. I'm going to sleep." She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her, her back facing him. He sighed before climbing into the small bed beside her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. She simply nodded but refused to look at him. She was already over his possessiveness. "I really am," he said as he pulled her into him, her back to his chest. She didn't reply and he placed a small kiss on her shoulder before they both fell asleep in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter watched as Selena tossed and turned in his bed, her body shimmering with sweat as a pained look crossed her face. He'd woken up when he felt an unusual warmth against his back and had turned to realize that the girl next to him was running a fever.

"Holy shit," he cried out as he placed a hand against her forehead and felt her temperature. She was burning up quickly. Peter rushed to their bathroom and immediately started to fill the tub with cold water before grabbing the ice bag they had in their freezer and dumping it in as well.

"Lynda!" He shouted as he stormed into his mother's room. She woke up startled and confused. "Selena's got the fever," he said in a panic. Lynda's eyes widened before she began turning her drawers inside out.

Peter ran back into his room and picked Selena up, his hands burning as they felt her skin. Her eyes remained shut and he could barely hear her breathing. Without hesitation he threw her into the tub.

Selena let out a gasp at the cold contact. Her eyes flew open to find herself in an ice-filled tub. The cold felt like needles against her hot skin and she shivered at the sensation.

Lynda ran in with a needle and a bag of mixed herbs and didn't hesitate to rip Selena's shirt off and rub the mixture onto her chest. She held Selena's arm as she injected her with a clear liquid. She then proceeded to rub the same mixture to her legs and finally handed Selena a wad of the herbs.

"Eat it," she commanded as the young girl took it weakly. She did as she was told and cringed at the taste. It had a rancid taste that reminded her of milk that had gone bad. She forced it down and looked at Peter who stood gazing at her worriedly. In the back of her mind she was aware of the fact that she was bare chested and that he could see everything but she didn't have the energy to cover herself.

Lynda felt the young Nekojin's forehead and sighed in relief as her temperature was stabilizing.

"It's best she stay in the water for a while. Just to be safe," she told Peter. He nodded and crouched next to Selena. She was now leaning her head against the tub, watching him with half open eyes.

"Hey, you look like shit," he joked as he made an attempt to get a reaction out of her. She smiled weakly but her body felt numb from the cold and her energy level was at an all time low. Peter checked his watch and realized he'd agreed to see Destiny soon. He debated whether he should stay and keep an eye on the young cat or meet his cousin.

"Go," Selena said weakly. She wasn't a mind reader but she had developed a talent of perceiving people's body language. It was clear Peter needed to be somewhere. "I'll be fine."

Peter struggled internally. He wanted to stay and keep her company but he knew the savage wolf needed to be dealt with before more innocent people got hurt. He convinced himself to go.

"Alright," he agreed as he gave her head a kiss and disappeared out the door. Lynda stared at the young girl in front of her and sighed.

"It's not your time yet honey," she whispered as she stroked her cheek. Selena nodded weakly, understanding well that she'd only just escaped death. The fever had left her debilitated and she leaned on the edge of the tub to rest.

* * *

"Hello?" Peter answered his cell phone as he approached Destiny's place.

"Hey, you and Selena at Destiny's yet?" Roman asked over the phone.

"Not yet. And it's just me. Sel's at home."

"What? Why?" Peter growled in annoyance at the young upir's questioning.

"She's sick."

"Is it bad?" Roman's voice was filled with genuine worry and Peter frowned at the fact that he might actually be developing serious feelings for her. He wished Roman had just stuck to his usual pattern of fucking random school girls for a night and ignoring them the next day.

"Yeah, pretty bad. Look I just got to Destiny's. I'll talk to you after your dad's gala thing," he replied.

"Yeah, sure." Peter hung up the phone before walking into Destiny's small place. She looked up as she heard the door open and smiled at her cousin.

"Hey Peter," she greeted. She looked behind him as she noticed that he'd shown up unaccompanied. "Where's Sel?"

"Home. She got the fever this morning," he explained as he took a seat. Destiny instantly sat up at his words.

"What? Is she okay?" She asked with concern in her eyes. Peter nodded glumly.

"Yea, but this means we have to be prepared for next time. The only reason I even realized it was happening is because she was asleep next to me when she started burning up." He admitted.

"Peter, she can't keep sleeping alone on that couch. Not when this is happening," Destiny said seriously. Peter made eye contact with her and the anger in his eyes made Destiny shrink back into the couch.

"You think I don't know that?" He asked exasperated. "Let's just do what we had planned okay?" He said as he walked over to the jar that held the worm from the other night. Destiny stood and joined him without another word.

* * *

The knock on the door startled Lynda, who had fallen asleep in the chair she had been seated at for hours now. She looked at Selena's sleeping figure in the tub before making her way to the door.

"Roman," she said surprised to see the young man at her door.

"Hey, I'm here to see Selena. Peter told me she's sick," he explained as he fidgeted on the doorstep. She nodded and moved aside to allow him to enter. Roman scanned the room and noticed the girl wasn't in her usual spot on the couch.

"She's over here," Lynda directed as she walked towards the bathroom. She signaled for him to stay before she entered the bathroom and let Selena know that he was there. Lynda gestured for him to enter and he felt his heart drop as he observed the scene in front of him.

Selena lay in the tub with what appeared to be different types of leaves sticking to her wet skin. She looked pale and drained. Roman was well aware at the fact she was nearly naked but felt nothing but concern for the girl in front of him. Selena watched him with weak eyes as he strode over to her and kneeled down to her level.

"Hey," she smiled weakly and Roman couldn't help but reach out and gently stroke her wet hair. Selena eyes Lynda who was standing at the bathroom entrance."Can I get out now?" She had been in the tub for hours now and she was sure if she stayed any longer she'd come out resembling a raisin more than she liked. Lynda nodded and grabbed a towel before rushing over to help her to her feet. Roman moved aside to allow her to wrap herself in the fabric. Lynda led her to her room before emerging with her now fully dressed.

"I've got her," Roman stated as he gently picked her up in his arms and walked towards the couch. He laid her down and took a seat next to her, Selena immediately laying her head across his lap.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said knowingly. Olivia would be at home freaking out over the fact her own son wasn't ready to attend an event so important to her.

"I'd rather be here," he replied honestly. The annual Gala was just another gathering where his father's old colleagues would make comments amongst themselves over his mother's attractiveness and the disdain about the fact that he, Roman, would soon take over such a prestigious institute. It was something that he was more than happy to miss. Something soft brushed against his hand and he looked down to see that Selena had fallen asleep, and like always her ears had popped up.

"That's a good sign," Lynda commented as she took a seat at their small table. She had been worried when after hours of being in the tub she had remained in her full human state.

"What happened?" Roman asked as he stroked Selena's hair. A slight rumble came from her throat that made him chuckle.

"Selena's people, the Nekojin, they all go through several fevers at her age. I guess you could say it's a form of natural selection. Only the strong live through them," she looked at the sleeping girl with sad eyes and Roman immediately understood that she wouldn't have made it.

"How did you save her?" He asked quietly. He never thought of Selena being anything but strong, but a strong personality wasn't the same as a strong body.

"The nekojin developed an antidote. They watched each other closely and would immediately help out whenever one of them went through the fever. That's how their people grew-they watched each other," she explained. "I was there when her mother went through it. She barely made it. You have to act fast or else it's too late."

Roman watched as Lynda disappeared before emerging once again from her room. She handed a needle and a tiny bottle of clear liquid to him. He took it questioningly.

"If you ever feel her developing a fever, inject her with that. Get her in cold water and rub these on her," she instructed as she handed him a small packet of herbs. He recognized them as they were the same ones that had floated in the bathtub. "Make sure she eats some as well if she still has the energy. Not totally essential but it helps speed up the healing process."

"How many times does this happen?" He asked concerned.

"Twice. It's worse the second time. Peter carries the antidotes with him everywhere he goes. I thought I'd give it to you too, just in case. She seems to be spending a lot of time with you."

He nodded as Lynda excused herself to go run some errands. His phone vibrated several times with incoming phone calls from his mother before he eventually turned it off. He knew she'd make a speech about it later but he couldn't be bothered with it at the moment. Instead he kept gently stroking Selena's hair as she slept.

He didn't understand what was happening to him. Selena was attractive so it was natural for him to want to fuck her since the moment he laid eyes on her. Yet here he was, taking seemingly good care of a girl who he had no sexual relationship with. It was out of the ordinary for him and he didn't know just quite how to feel about it.

From the moment Peter had told him that she was sick he knew he wasn't going to be attending anything tonight. Seeing her in such a fragile state left him feeling as though he needed to protect her from everything.

She finally stirred after a while and looked up at him with confused eyes. He helped her sit up and watched as she took in her surroundings.

"It's already night. And you're still here. What about the gala?" She asked in a small voice. He simply shrugged as if it was of no importance.

"There'll be one again next year. I'd rather make sure you're okay," he answered honestly. She gave him a look that he couldn't quite understand and he wondered if he'd made the wrong choice. She was full of pride and maybe she'd taken his presence the wrong way.

"Why?" He was startled at her question. He didn't expect to be asked why he'd stayed. He'd expected a "thank you" or even a "get out, I can take care of myself" but not why.

"Well, I care about you I guess. We loner misfits stick together," was his reply. He felt odd admitting that he cared for the young nekojin girl but he was tired of denying it. The people of Hemlock Grove had always seen him as a rich brat who was incapable of caring about anyone else. It was an idea so ingrained in their minds that eventually Roman had started to believe it too. Then she showed up and proved that he was more than what people said about him.

Selena looked at him in surprise and admiration. She knew how difficult it would've been for him to admit caring about someone else so she felt both flattered and confused. Could it really be that a simple gypsy girl like herself was enough to defrost the young upir's heart? He'd been so guarded since they met, often hiding behind his witty jokes and arrogance.

"Thank you," she said as she took hold of his hand. He stared down at her thin fingers intertwined with his and smiled softly.

"Anytime kitty cat," he said with a smirk. She laughed at his usual bravado coming back and shook her head. She attempted to pull her hand back but Roman held on tightly to it, pulling her closer. She let out a yelp as he picked her up,laying her on top of his now outstretched body.

"This is a very compromising position, Roman," she said as she took notice of what it would look like to anyone walking in. He smirked and wrapped his arm tightly around her to keep her in place. She stared at his blue eyes and noticed the mischievous gleam in them. Her usually feistiness was absent, her energy too drained to fight back. At least that's what she told herself as she lay on top of his body with no intention of moving.

"I have no problem with this position," he said cheerfully as he lifted one hand and brushed her cheek. He lifted himself onto his elbow, his other hand grabbing the back of her neck to pull her closer. She let herself be drawn in as her eyes gazed at his lips. They were pink and pouty, not something common among males. They looked inviting and she let him push her own soft lips against his own in a tender kiss. His lips lingered on hers, softly pressing against them in a delicate manner before he pulled away to examine her reaction. Her eyes had fluttered closed at the touch and still remained shut. She smiled softly as she opened her eyes and met his intense gaze.

"That was sweeter than I thought it'd be," she confessed. Roman seemed like such a brisk and controlling person that she never expected anything tender from him. It came as a nice surprise.

He chuckled at her response and watched as her ears perked up. She stood up causing Roman to frown at the lack of contact between them.

"Peter's here," she told him. He sat up to allow her space and she took a seat next to him just as the werewolf walked in.

"What are you doing here?" was his immediate response at seeing Roman seated next to Selena. He noticed that she looked much better now. The color had returned to her face and her eyes were bright once again.

"Taking care of Selena," Roman replied bluntly. There was tension between the two friends as Peter stared at him.

"Right. Well I'm here now so you can go home."

"Peter!" Selena hissed at his rudeness. She didn't understand the two boys' friendship at all.

"No, he's right. It's late anyways." Roman said looking at her. She frowned. A part of her didn't want to see him go. "Bye kitty cat," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and headed towards the door. He was pleased with himself and the fact he'd successfully stolen a kiss from the usually wild girl.

"Tomorrow. We have a lead. Meet us at 9." Peter told him as he opened the door. Roman nodded before exiting. Selena could hear his footsteps as he walked up the stairs and eventually turned his car on, the sound of the purring engine filling her ears.

Peter took a seat next to her quietly. She turned to look at him and deciphered that he'd had a rough day.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"The girl was apparently invited to some party or something. We're gonna go check her house out tomorrow to see if we find anything," he informed in a bored voice.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know," she said annoyed at his behavior. He scoffed at her remark.

"You don't have to smell so much like an upir," he replied. She frowned as he met her eyes accusingly.

"Why do you care so much what I do with Roman?" she asked angrily. He growled in exasperation before pulling her into him abruptly. He placed his mouth on hers desperately, his anger and passion filling the kiss. It was rough and heated and Selena was almost sure she'd have bruised lips.

He pulled away, leaving her panting and flustered.

"Does that make it clearer?" He asked before walking towards his room and slamming the door behind him. He ignored Destiny's voice in the back of his head reminding him not to leave her alone. Instead he threw himself into his bed and plugged his headphones into his ears as he listened to music that matched his angst.

Selena reeked of Upir, the kind of scent you can only get from close contact from one. He hit his mattress in frustration as he realized that he was losing her to him. He cursed himself for leaving her side, allowing Roman to swoop in. He never thought that he would skip out on the gala to see her, but obviously he was wrong.

Selena slumped into the couch behind her and groaned. She had a soft spot for both boys. She loved Peter, she'd loved him since she was a child. He was comforting and reminded her of a better time. She loved him, but she wasn't sure she was _in love_ with him. They were two different things. And Roman. That mess of a boy had a hold on her that no one else did. He was exhilarating to her and she knew there was a possibility that she could fall in love with him.

"God, what am I going to do," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Roman arrived at his home nearly after one in the morning. He sighed when he saw that the light was still on in the study, indicating that his mother was still awake. He opened the door and was met with an angry Olivia.

"Roman. Where in god's sake were you?" She asked angrily. He didn't have to answer. She could smell nekojin on him and instantly knew she'd been with Selena.

"My friend was sick. I couldn't make it," he said bluntly. His answer only infuriated her even more as he seemed to be nonchalant at missing his father's gala.

"Do you have any idea how bad you made me look? That my own son wasn't present on such an important night?" She argued, nostrils flaring.

"That's all you care about! How people look at you! I don't care about any of that!" he yelled back at her.

"Do **not** raise your voice at me Roman," she hissed angrily. He glared at his mother finally seeing the selfish side of her after hearing people speak of it for years.

"The world doesn't revolve around you. There are people I care about. People who are actually alive right now, so if I have to miss a stupid gala to make sure they're okay then that's what I'm doing." he stated as he kept her gaze. The intensity in his eyes immediately made Olivia uneasy. He'd never been so rebellious towards her and she wasn't sure how to react.

"Very well. Next time let me know then," she finally answered. He nodded before turning and making his way up the staircase. "Roman," she called out. He turned to look at her expectantly. "Selena, is she okay?" she asked.

"Yea, she's fine." he replied before disappearing into his room. He threw himself onto his bed, puzzled at his mother. He knew damn well he hadn't mentioned Selena's name in their conversation.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows! For those of you asking, I haven't completely made up my mind about who Selena will end up with yet. I am leaning more towards Roman but I'd love to hear who you think she should end up with. If there is anything that you'd like to see happen shoot me a message or leave it in a review and maybe I can work it into this story. Again, thank you for reading and your support! Hearing what you have to say always makes my day a little brighter._


	8. Chapter 8

"What if Destiny was wrong? What if the invitation is in her car or her purse?"

"What if the moon hits your eye?" Peter replied to Roman sarcastically. The group of friends sat in Roman's car across the street of Lisa Willoughby's home. Selena thought it was a bit stupid to take the red car as it was ostentatious and immediately called attention to them.

"What if it was an e-vite?" Roman continued. Selena rolled her eyes as she could tell Roman was frustrated with staking out the house. No, frustrated wasn't the right word. He was impatient.

"Then the Order of the Dragon will have to find a new adventure," Peter chuckled.

"Suck a bag of dicks. I never called us the Order of the Dragon," Roman replied defensively.

"Yup," Peter laughed. Selena chuckled at their banter, amused at the two boys.

"What's with this guy?" Roman asked as they sat waiting in the car. His friends looked over to see an old man struggling to walk.

"He's just old," Peter replied.

"Gross," both Roman and Selena said unanimously. They laughed at the fact they'd thought the same thing. Peter rolled his eyes at their giggles. Getting old was something Roman and Selena both didn't like the idea of. Luckily for them their people didn't seem to age past middle age but Selena was sure Roman hadn't exactly figured that out yet. Nekojin were immortal with very few ways of dying. Upirs were the same. Peter sat bitterly as he realized that he would be the only one of them to age. Sure it would be slower but eventually he'd be an old man.

"How old's your mom anyway?" Peter asked. Selena was intrigued at the question because she knew Olivia would never tell her real age.

"Why don't you ask her that?" Roman shot back. Peter was sure that Roman didn't know how old his mother was. Olivia kept too much to herself. Selena watched as they continued to argue before Roman stormed out of the car and strode towards the house. She and Peter rushed after him telling him to wait. He refused to listen as he knocked on the door and a man opened it questioningly.

Selena crossed her arms and looked away not wanting to see the exchange. Peter did the same. After a while Roman signaled them to come inside.

"Just in case you were wondering, cops call this shit breaking and entering," Peter informed obviously upset.

"Was it ever going to be anything else?" Roman asked. Selena frowned admitting he had a point.

"I'm just saying. There's the right way and then there's the foolish way. Don't ever do it that way again."

Roman rolled his eyes and led them into the house. Selena followed but couldn't help but wonder if Roman had ever confronted his mother about his powers. It was obvious he wasn't a normal human being.

"Does that hurt?" Selena asked as Roman cleaned the blood that dripped from his nose.

"You wouldn't notice if a bus hit you," he replied, quoting Peter's words about his transformation. They chuckled before focusing on the task at hand. Eventually they found Lisa Willoughby's room and began to rummage through her belongings.

The room was too purple for Selena. It felt like a fashion magazine had thrown up all over it and she cringed at the fluffy pillows everywhere.

"Ohh. Hippity Hop." Roman said as he pulled out underwear with a bunny tail on it.

"Nice." Peter commented before returning to the drawer he was sorting through.

"You're disgusting," Selena said as she watched Roman sniff the pair of underwear.

"These would look cute on you," Roman replied as he tossed them to her.

"No thanks. I've got my own tail," she said as she expertly tossed them back. Roman stuffed them into his pocket when they weren't looking before picking up a notebook. Selena walked over to take a look when she noticed drawing on the pages. They were all drawings of naked women.

"Weird," she said. "Lesbian or just obsessed with female anatomy?" She asked Roman. He shrugged as they continued to turn the pages.

"Cool." A voice said causing them to all jump up. Roman immediately threw the notebook down and they turned to see a young girl standing at the door. "Roman Godfrey in my house. And Selena," she added. Selena gave her a confused look. It was normal for everyone to know who Roman was but she didn't expect anyone to recognize her.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned.

"You're only like the hottest girl at school right now. Everyone knows you. And you're like Roman's girlfriend right?," she replied as if it was obvious.

"Right," Roman replied before she could say anything. Peter scoffed, annoyed that everyone thought they were a couple. He was also slightly annoyed that the girl ignored his presence overall. His scoff got her attention though, as she turned to give him a look.

"Um, we're looking for some mail that may have come for Lisa," he explained.

"Why?" Selena felt weird that this girl acted so calmly when they had clearly been breaking and entering her house. There was something off about that.

"We think someone might have killed her," Roman replied, earning an elbow to the stomach from Selena. He gave her a confused look as she shook her head incredulously. That wasn't something you went around saying.

"Oh, someone like you," she said as she examined them.

"Touché," Roman replied.

"Shut the fuck up-" Peter and Selena both said, exasperated at his naivety.

"Were you the ones who dug up my sister? I don't care." Selena definitely thought there was something wrong with this girl now. She shared a look with Peter who seemed to be thinking the same thing. The girl went on explaining how their dog was getting put down with a sarcastic tone that made her feel uneasy.

"This what you're looking for?" She said, handing them an invitation. She explained how she thought it'd been an invitation for a rave and her sister refused to take her. "So I looked at her, so fucking pretty, and I said that I hope she ends up in a dumpster."

Selena wanted to throw up. This girl was beyond messed up. If she weren't so sure it was a vargulf killing people, she would've thought this girl made a good suspect.

"What the hell is Castle Godfrey?" Peter asked as they looked at the invitation. Roman looked concerned.

"The mill. That's what people call the old steel mill."

"Alright. Thanks for this. We should go," Peter said already making his way towards the door.

"Why do you care so much?" The girl asked them.

"Because when we find him, he'll be joining Gary," Roman said with a wink to the young girl. Peter stood, looking upset before finally following Selena out.

* * *

"That girl is fucking insane," Selena commented as she took a bite of her burrito. They'd all stopped to get some Mexican food and now sat on top of Roman's car eating. Their stomachs happily accepted the food after hours of staking out.

"You can say that again," Peter agreed. He'd never met someone who wasn't grieving over the loss of their own sister. She'd seemed strangely pleased at the fact she was gone.

"She was okay to me," Roman said with a shrug. Peter and Selena both looked at him as if he'd grown a third head.

"Yeah because you're a psycho too," Selena joked as she nudged his shoulder. He scoffed but didn't reply.

"This is serious guys. We could go to jail," Selena told them. What they were doing wasn't exactly legal and with two of them having gypsy backgrounds, getting caught wasn't a great option.

"If we go to jail, I'd rethink that hair," Roman joked as he pointed at Peter.

"I'd just point them towards your lips," he retorted with a smile. Selena laughed at their jokes as she enjoyed the friendly atmosphere for once. She was glad they were getting along and was relieved when there was no tension between them today. It was almost as if yesterday never happened.

"What's that?" Roman asked as Peter's phone went off. They watched as he read a text. Peter saw the text from Letha and struggled to keep his face blank.

"Uh Lynda. Needs some help back at home. Water heater or some shit," he replied putting his phone away. Selena raised an eyebrow at him but he simply avoided her gaze. She immediately knew he was lying. "We'll reconvene? Meet at the mill later?"

Roman agreed and they all hopped off the car making the drive back home. The car ride was pretty silent besides the radio playing and Selena found herself wondering what Peter was keeping from her. She thought that the two of them were close enough that there wouldn't be any secrets between them.

"Why don't you hang out with Roman?" Peter asked as he got out of the car and shut the door behind him before Selena could get out.

"What? Doesn't Lynda need help?" She asked confused.

"I've got it. You guys hang out," he insisted. Selena gave him an accusing look knowing he was lying about his mother needing help. He was trying to get rid of them.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Roman said with a smirk. He pressed on the gas before she could protest leaving Peter alone.

Roman and Selena were once again back in Roman's room. They were playing Scrabble of all things, Selena having caught sight of the game tucked away underneath his bed. She didn't expect him to have such games but he explained that Shelley loved to play board games. They had been playing for nearly two hours, already on their third game and Roman was beating her by twelve points. She was in the middle of accusing him of using a fake word when Shelley walked into the room surprising them both.

"Hey Shelley," Selena greeted happily. The girl waved before typing into her phone.

"Mom fainted. Uncle drove us home." the voice came from her phone.

"What?" Roman asked as he stood abruptly and ran downstairs. Selena turned to look at Shelley.

"Is she okay?" Selena asked.

"Yes." Came the same robotic voice. She watched as Shelley typed some more. "How are you and Roman?"

"Me and Roman?" Selena repeated surprised at the question. "We're good. We're good friends now. Your brother is actually pretty amazing." She said with a smile.

"I know." Shelley's phone replied.

"Hey," Roman said as he came back to the room. "I gotta give my uncle a ride back home. Come with me and I'll give you one too."

Selena nodded and said her goodbyes to Shelley before following him out the door.

"Uncle, this is Selena," Roman introduced.

"Nice to meet you ," she greeted politely as she shook his hand. Norman smiled at the young girl as Roman wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Roman, I didn't know you were hiding such a beauty from us," he chided as he took in the two together. Roman looked happy for once and it was nice to see someone in his family attempt a normal life. Selena left Roman's hand on her waist because she didn't want to be rude in front of family, although she did shoot him a look that silently asked what the hell he was doing. He nearly grinned mischievously and led them all to the car.

Selena found herself enjoying the car ride because she instantly liked his uncle. He was funny and sweet and seemed like a great guy overall. Godfreys weren't as bad as everyone made them out to be.

"Is this who you were with last night?" He asked Roman.

"Yup," he replied. "Was it really so bad that I missed the Gala?"

"Nah. I would've missed it too if I had someone as beautiful as Selena here asking to see me," he replied with a smile. She blushed at his compliment and sat quietly for the rest of the drive.

"Is that-" She started as they finally drove up to her home. They had dropped off Roman's uncle a while ago and she wasn't surprised to see Peter exit the car parked in front of their house. Roman immediately recognized the car. They both frowned as Letha stepped out of the driver's seat. So this was where he was.

They stepped out of the car and Letha greeted Roman with a hug. Letha simply waved at Selena which she returned politely even though inside she felt like clawing the blonde girl's eyes out.

"We ran into each other in town," Peter explained trying not to my make eye contact.

"Town? What happened to helping Lynda?" Selena asked through slit eyes. He avoided her stare.

"She'd gotten it done when I got here," he answered. Roman stared at the two, not pleased that his cousin was spending time with Peter. He'd always felt an unnatural possessiveness over her and he felt as if he had no control over this situation.

Letha had been elated at her meeting with Peter. Her crush continued to grow and it seemed to her as if Peter and Selena weren't actually a thing. Instead she'd heard that the gypsy girl had been spending time with Roman and was happy to have her out of the way.

"I better get going. Keep out of trouble, okay?" Letha said as she walked back towards her car. They all stepped back to allow her car to pass.

"It was just a ride home," Peter said to Roman although his eyes stared straight at Selena. She gave him a disbelieving look that caused him to frown.

"Yeah, got it. Got a flashlight?" Roman replied attempting to seem calm. Peter nodded and disappeared into the house to grab his things.

"You alright?" Selena asked Roman as she noticed how stiff he'd gotten. Roman turned his attention to her and looked her up and down. This was the first time today he was actually taking her in. She was wearing a short black dress with a flannel thrown over it. She wore ankle boots with barely any heel. He looked over her slender figure and pulled her close. She yelped in surprise before he crashed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She returned the kiss before abruptly breaking away.

"You have to stop doing that," she said as she wiped her lips. He smirked at her flustered look.

"You kissed back," he stated smugly.

"Did not."

"So did."

"Shut up," she demanded as Peter reappeared. He took a look at the two and raised an eyebrow. Selena stood feet away from Roman with her arms crossed and annoyed look on her face. Roman on the other hand was beaming and looked pleased with himself.

"Okay... Let's get going."

* * *

"What's it like to have your name on everything?" Selena asked as they pulled up to yet another Godfrey owned place. This time they had driven a couple miles out from the town and stopped in front of what looked to be an old factory.

"Like a fucking pimp," he replied. Peter rolled his eyes at his friend's arrogance but Selena barely batted an eye. She'd come to expect these sort of answers from him. She waited as Roman opened the gate to the mill and followed behind Peter.

"This place is giving me bad vibes," she commented as she walked with them.

"What? You scared?" Roman teased.

"No. We listen to her vibes," Peter said seriously. He looked at her knowingly. Selena was almost never wrong when it came to energies and if this place didn't feel right to her there was almost certainly something here.

"Yeah whatever," Roman replied blowing off what they said as he unlocked the door. They entered into the deserted mill and were immediately met with old rusted machinery.

"Did you ever see this place when it was up and running?"

"My old man shut it down before I was born. A lot of people died here-workers and shit." Selena frowned. It might as well have been a burial ground with the vibes it gave off. The place was a complete mess and it was evident that no one bothered with upkeep. There was water everywhere from leaky pipes and she groaned as her shoes got soaked.

"Left or right?" Roman asked when they reached a middle point.

"I don't know. Let's split up. I'll go this way," Peter gestured. "Come on Sel."

They made their way through the factory searching every corner for something to help them with their case.

"This place gives me the creeps," Selena said as she flashed a light over some rubble. Peter agreed as he opened a door leading into a dark hallway. The young cat followed behind him cautiously, not liking their surroundings.

"HA!" Roman shouted as he jumped out at them. Selena let out a terrified shriek and Peter flinched.

"Fucking christ, Roman. I hate you," Selena said as she doubled over to catch her breath and steady her heartbeat. He chuckled at their frightened state.

"Find anything?" He asked. Peter gave him an annoyed look. He wasn't taking this seriously.

"No. Come on, let's go." He ordered, motioning for Selena to follow. She stood and walked past Roman who reached out to grab her. She pushed his arm away still mad at his joke.

"Asshole. I could've had a heart attack," she said as she glared at him.

"Sorry," he muttered immediately intimidated by her glare.

"Can we go now?" She asked as they were once again out in the open. This place made her uncomfortable and her wet shoes weren't helping.

"But we haven't found anything yet. Let's keep looking," Roman replied as he led them past rats. A rancid smell filled her nostrils causing her to gag.

"Do you smell that?" Peter asked as they got nearer to where the foul smell was originating from. The smell became worse, overwhelming her completely and causing her to throw up her stomach's contents.

"You okay?" Peter asked as he bent over her. She wiped her mouth and nodded.

"Yea. That smell is human. Rotting human," she told him. He nodded as he had identified it too. They both had sensitive noses but luckily for him, Peter's stomach was stronger than hers was.

"What the fuck is that?" Roman called out in disgust. The two joined him and Selena nearly threw up again. There was a rotting leg being chewed on by rats among the rubble.

"That's Lisa Willoughby." Peter stated.

"I'd like to go now," Roman announced and Selena couldn't agree more. They were almost out of the building when they heard a police siren.

"Shit," Peter said as he realized the police were going to find them.

"I'll deal with it," Roman assured nonchalantly.

"Just do it. Don't fuck around," Peter demanded. Selena stood nervously. This wasn't what she had signed up for.

"Where? Where did you run into Letha?" Roman demanded to know. Selena's eyes widened at his sudden outburst as Peter gave an exasperated sigh. "Or was she helping out with the water heater too? Should've told me you were into the pregnant thing, I could've hooked you up" He said in manic amusement. Selena understood Roman's feelings but now was not the time to address this issue.

"Roman she's your cousin!" Peter replied, trying to get some sense into him.

"I don't like secrets."

"Roman," Selena interjected, throwing herself between the two. She placed a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm him. He looked down at her angry that she was shielding Peter. "Now is not the time. Please Roman," she pleaded. "Just get rid of them."

Roman stared at her frail face debating what to do. He wouldn't mind seeing Peter locked up at the moment but Selena hadn't done anything wrong to him. If Peter went down, she would go down with him. Finally he nodded, accepting her plea.

"Only because she asked me to," he spat at Peter. They both sighed at their friend's temper as he disappeared to deal with the cops.

Peter made his way to a window and watched him deal with the older men.

"Come on. Do your creepy roofie eyes," he said to himself. Selena sat tiredly on a pile of wood. These boys literally drained her of energy.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Peter yelled as he stepped away from the window. Selena stood and looked out just in time to see him being put into the police car in handcuffs.

"He's throwing a tantrum the only way Godfrey's know how. By calling everyone's attention to them," she said simply. Peter let out a frustrated yell before running out of the mill. Selena watched as Peter continued screaming when he realized Roman had taken the car keys.

"You know what? I'll see you later. I can't handle either of you idiots right now," she said harshly. He looked at her in surprise and realized she was stripping down. She handed him a pile of her clothes and shoes as she stood naked. "Don't fuck my clothes up okay? I actually like those." He watched as she transformed into her cat form, running off the same way they had come.

* * *

 _A/N: Again, thank you for reading and your feedback! I was asked why she couldn't simply have both (Like Miranda did) and the simple answer is that she isn't Miranda. Selena is a completely different character, one who I as a writer feel wouldn't want to be in that sort of relationship. I understand that this could bring sadness to some of you but please bare with me as I try to finish this story to the best of my abilities. I'm sorry if I've upset you, feel free to let me know if you have any ideas or requests at all (example: a sweet moment between Sel/Peter, argument between Roman/Sel, anything of such sort)_


	9. Chapter 9

"Where the hell have you been?" Lynda demanded as soon as Peter walked through the door. She'd been worried about her son when Selena came home alone and immediately shut herself in the bathroom.

"Walking five miles. You were right okay?"

"I was right? Do you think that's what I want?"

"I made a mistake," he admitted defeated.

"Did you learn from it?"

"Yea."

"Good. now come give your mom a hug," she said. He hugged his mom for what seemed like the first time in ages and felt like a little boy again. Sometimes a mother's hug was all you needed. "You should talk to Sel. She seemed pretty upset. She's been locked in the bathroom since she came home. Naked, I might add."

Peter nodded and walked over to the bathroom. He hesitated before knocking.

"Sel, it's Peter. Open up." He stood there but got no reply. "Sel, please," he said once more.

"Fine. Come in." She said through the door. He opened it to see her in the bathtub. He wasn't totally surprised. She'd often take baths when she'd had a long day and today definitely fell under that category. For a cat she sure loved water.

"I was filthy. Running five miles is no fucking joke," she explained as she moved the bubbles in the tub around to cover her privates.

"Yea, tell me about it," he muttered. "Look, I'm sorry for acting the way I did today. I'm just frustrated."

"Doesn't give you the right to act like an anger filled idiot. But whatever." She shrugged.

"I'm serious Sel."

"So am I, Peter. God, you and Roman, you two act like the whole world is crashing down over the stupidest shit. You two drive me insane." She said bitterly. For once she wanted a normal day where she could hang out with both of them without something happening. She wanted a normal life.

"I'm sorry. I'll work on it," he replied defeated. He knew she was right.

"That's all I ask," she replied, pleased with his answer. "Pass me that towel. It looks like you're in desperate need of a shower and I'm all done."

Peter handed her a towel and watched as she stood and wrapped herself in it. She'd never been shy about hiding her body so he'd been trying his best not to seem too mesmerized by it. After all, she'd seen him naked as well.

She drained the tub and placed a kiss on his cheek before she walked past him, allowing him to wash away the mess from the day.

* * *

Roman walked by Peter and signaled a smoke. Peter angrily threw his things into his locker before following him out. He accepted the cigarette from him reluctantly and waited for him to speak.

"I have a lead. The white tower, something is going on and I think I can get us in," he began. Peter noticed the excited look in his eyes and frowned.

"No. We're done. This is done. It's over." Peter was done with Roman's games. He was tired of him using them just to have himself some entertainment. He wasn't going to be some rich kid's twisted form of entertainment.

"What? You can't just walk away from this," Roman argued, not wanting to lose his only friends.

"You should go. Just get away from this town and your name." Roman didn't know what to say. Leaving this town meant leaving his legacy. This was the only place where people treated him as if he was important. It was the only place where he mattered.

"I bet you'd like that. I bet that'd be very convenient for you, you gypsy piece of shit!" Roman yelled. Peter cringed at his words.

"If I'm a piece of shit then so is Selena. And you don't seem to think that about her," Peter accused. Roman ignored his argument completely.

"You know, if you fuck my cousin, I'll kill you. You're not better than me." Peter stared at him before walking away without a word.

* * *

"What the fuck did you do Peter?" Selena asked angrily as she met the werewolf after class. Roman had all but ignored her existence when she attempted to talk to him earlier and something in her knew Peter had something to do with it.

"We're done. We're not hanging around that psycho upir anymore," he stated firmly. She stared at his scruffy face as she processed what he had said.

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me what to do?" she growled. Peter sighed as he knew that she didn't take commands lightly.

"I'm just saying it's for your own good," he replied.

"My own good or yours? You don't get to tell me who I can and can't be friends with," she huffed as she turned away.

"Where are you going?" He called out after her.

"To Roman's you fucking idiot!" She hissed. He contemplated going after her but he was well aware of how stubborn she was. He decided against it. She'd have to come home eventually. They'd speak then.

* * *

Selena trudged through the road angrily, kicking at every leaf and stone she passed. She had had enough of Peter and Roman's stupidity. They were both just broken kids who needed someone to support them and yet here they were with knives at each other's backs.

"Roman needs us, Peter. Why can't you see that," she muttered to herself. It had become blatantly obvious to her that Roman lacked social skills due to his limited amount of friendships and social interactions. She partly blamed his mother for being so protective, but his arrogance didn't exactly win him any friends. Deep down he was just lonely, just like Selena and Peter were.

Her jeans caught in a nearby fallen branch and she cursed as it tore the fabric open, piercing her skin. She kneeled down to examine her small wound and decided that she'd live. She would have to ask Roman for some peroxide to clean the cut but it shouldn't be such an issue. She only hoped that his mother wasn't there.

Selena groaned as rain began to fall. Lightly at first before it began to pour. She was completely drenched when she finally arrived at his doorstep and knocked loudly on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again, this time the door opening to reveal Shelley.

"Hey Shelley. Is Roman here?" she asked as she shivered in her wet clothes. Shelley nodded and allowed her inside, pointing towards a room.

"Hey Roma- oh, I'm sorry," she apologized as she walked into the room to see Roman sitting with Dr. Chasseur. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Selena, nice to see you again," the woman said as she stood.

"Pleasure," she replied as she eyed Roman. He was drinking and she hoped he had kept his mouth shut for once.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Roman?" She asked.

"We're friends," she replied carefully. Roman looked at her with a small smile as she admitted that she thought of him as more than just an acquaintance.

"So Roman and Peter merely hang out, but you and him are friends. That's a different degree of relationship. Interesting." Selena felt uneasy around this woman and simply nodded, not knowing what to say. "Don't worry. I was just leaving," Dr. Chasseur assured as she stood. Selena heard the clicking of heels approaching and turned to come face to face with Olivia.

"Selena darling, how wonderful to see you. Roman, would you care to introduce our guest?" She spoke as she looked at the strange woman.

Roman ignored his mother's instructions. Instead Dr. Chasseur introduced herself to the Olivia and Selena couldn't help but be impressed at the fact that she didn't seem to be intimidated. Unlike her, who stood awkwardly as they spoke briefly.

"You should get out of those clothes, Selena. You might get sick." Dr. Chasseur advised before leaving. She ran a hand through her wet hair knowing she was right.

"Selena sweetheart, why don't you run upstairs and grab one of Roman's shirts," Olivia suggested as she took a seat next to her son.

"Yea, grab whichever you like," he agreed as he looked her over. Her shirt was completely soaked and so were the bottom of her jeans. There was no doubt in Roman's mind that she was freezing.

"Get her the first aid kit, will you? She's hurt," Olivia stated as she took notice of the blood on her jeans. Roman nodded and followed the young gypsy girl up the familiar staircase to his bedroom.

"So why'd you come?" He asked as he bandaged her leg. The smell of her blood had left him mesmerized for a second before he had snapped out of it. Selena noticed this and realized that he was indeed growing into his upir senses. She sat on his bed in one of his t-shirts that was long enough to be a dress.

"Whatever stupid thing Peter said to you he said without my consent," she claimed. He sat on the floor looking up at her unsure of her intentions. She met his gaze as he searched in her eyes for a sign that she was lying. "I'm still your friend, Roman. I'm here because I care."

Roman kept eye contact as he went over what she had said.

"No one's ever cared before," he admitted sadly. Her eyes softened at his words and she held out her hand for him to take. She pulled him up with effort signaling for him to take a seat next to her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he held her body against him for comfort.

Roman was accustomed to being alone. He didn't have friends besides his sister and Letha, but they were family so it didn't really count. He never tried to attach himself to any of his sexual conquests because they simply lacked personality most of the time. Everyone in this town either hated him or were scared of him. They weren't exactly the best circumstances to form friendships.

Selena turned his head towards her so that her green eyes met his grey ones. She stroked his cheek looking at the defeated boy in sympathy. She knew what it felt like to be alone.

She tenderly placed her lips against his, feeling him melt into the kiss. He held her closer and deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. She complied with his request, letting him take control.

"Ow," she pulled away to see blood on his lips. He had bitten her lip roughly causing it to split. He seemed to be in a trance as he reached out and with his finger wiped the blood from her lip. She watched as he licked his fingers, tasted her blood, and licked his lips. "Roman." She shook him slightly unsure if she should leave. If he couldn't control his urges that would mean danger for her.

"Shit. I'm sorry kitty cat," he apologized as he broke from his trance. She shook her head knowing it was just the upir in him.

"It's fine." Roman wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"You know, for a badass you seem to be getting pretty soft," he laughed. She gasped and hit his stomach jokingly. She decided Peter had made a mistake in ending his friendship with him. He was a decent guy.

His phone went off and he excused himself from the room to answer. She took the opportunity to steal a pair of socks from his drawers to warm her feet. She looked at the pile of her wet clothes next to the bed and frowned. It seemed like all of her good clothes was getting ruined lately.

"Roman's gone out to find Letha. He should be back soon," Olivia announced as she walked into Roman's room.

"Oh. Okay." Olivia took notice of the wet clothes on the floor and sighed.

"Come on. We'll throw your clothes in the dryer." Olivia beckoned her to follow and she did so against every rational thought in her head. They arrived at a small laundry room where Olivia quickly threw her clothes into the machine.

"Thank you." Olivia was surprised at her politeness but reminded herself that not all the people in this town were barbaric.

"You're welcome. Would you like some tea? It'll warm you right up." Selena accepted the offer and took a seat at the kitchen table. She hadn't expected Olivia to be as well-mannered as she was proving to be.

"Do you mind me asking what's going on with you and Roman?" Olivia questioned as she set a cup of tea in front of her. Selena raked her brain for an answer as she took a seat across from her.

"We're good friends. I care a lot about your son, Mrs. Godfrey," she a admitted before taking a sip of her tea. The liquid immediately spread warmth throughout her body.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you. Roman doesn't have many friends so you understand how suspicious I am of anyone who seems to attempt any relationship with him."

"I'm not using him for money if that's what you think," she replied defensively. Olivia shook her head at the accusation.

"No. I didn't think so. Your people have always survived on less and been alright." Selena didn't know whether that was a compliment or a slap in the face about her culture. "I treasure my son highly you see, so I only want what's best for him. I can see it in his eyes the fondness he has for you. Don't break his heart."

Selena struggled to find the right words to say in response to that. The thought of breaking Roman's heart didn't cross her mind once.

"Anyway, what's your relation to Peter?" She questioned as she took a sip of her tea. Selena couldn't help but notice that the liquid in her cup looked significantly redder than hers.

"We've been friends since we were children," she replied simply. She couldn't help but think about Peter with Letha and a jealousy overcame her. She felt as though she hadn't had any time at all with Peter lately and could feel the stress on their friendship as she became close to Roman.

"Mmm, does he love you?" She was taken aback by the question. Of course he did. They were family.

"Of course. Like I said, we've known each other for years now." Olivia shook her head at the answer.

"Yes yes, but I suppose what I'm really asking is if he's _in love_ with you," she clarified. Selena stared at her cup of tea for a moment as she pondered the question.

"I don't know." Her answer was honest and Olivia saw the confusion in the young girl. She recognized herself in her; her situation with JR and Norman coming to mind.

"Do you know what easily destroys men? The one thing that can turn even the kindest of brothers against each other?" She asked. Selena shook her head. "It's a pretty girl. Women, you see, have the power to control things as they like. Men are barbaric. Place a pretty girl in front of them and they'll tear each other's throats out."

Selena couldn't help but think that the way she spoke so confidently showed prior experience with the matter. She'd never thought about having two men fight over her because she'd honestly never given a single man a chance.

"I have some things to do at the Institute. Do stay as long as you like darling. Civilized guests are always welcome," Olivia said as she placed her cup of tea into their sink. She grabbed her purse and gave Selena a motherly kiss on the head before heading out.

"What the fuck," Selena muttered to herself. She was utterly confused at Olivia's behavior. When she'd heard about the mother upir she was almost sure that she would meet her death at her hands. Instead she'd shown nothing but kindness to her; lending her clothing, making sure she was warm, and even offering motherly gestures.

She slowly made her way back up to Roman's room. She was only there for a minute before a drenched Roman walked in.

"Roman? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. He gave no reply. He wouldn't even look at her. "Roman," she repeated, this time waving a hand in his face.

"I saw them. Peter and Letha." Roman spoke with hurt laced in his voice. Selena's throat knotted up as she understood what he was saying. She was hurt too. Not just at the fact Peter was sleeping with his cousin, but the fact he would lie to her. She'd never expected that. She silently cursed Peter for being a fucking idiot. No. Peter didn't love her. That was the answer to Olivia's question. So why did knowing he slept with Letha cause her so much pain?

"Come on. Let's get you out of those clothes," she replied, stripping his jacket off of him. She dug around his drawers finding some clean sweatpants and shirts. She handed them to him but he simply stood there in a zombie-like state. She sighed as she began to undress him herself. His body was freezing and he shivered when she peeled the wet fabric away from his skin. She was quick to throw on a dry shirt and began to undo his pants.

"I can do it," he finally spoke. She nodded and handed him the pair of sweatpants before looking away to allow him some privacy. He sat on the bed and Selena grabbed the blanket to wrap around him.

"Hey, it's okay," she cooed as he began to cry. "I'm here for you." She rubbed his back comfortingly as she let him cry away the pain. It was clear that both Letha and Peter meant a lot to him and he felt as if he'd been stabbed in the back. He'd never felt so betrayed. Roman stopped his crying as he realized that Selena must be feeling the same as he was. He knew how close they were. Hell, Peter had given him so much shit trying to back him away from her. There was no doubt in his mind that somewhere in her she held feelings for the boy even if she wasn't completely aware of it. She was hurt yet she comforted him instead of allowing herself to show her grief.

He held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. He contemplated compelling her to simply forget what had happened.

"Don't," she said, surprising him. "Don't do your eye thing on me. I need to stay myself. Please." He frowned as he saw the tears in her eyes as she spoke.

Without thinking he engulfed her in a kiss, his desperate need for love becoming apparent as he deepened the kiss with frantic movements. Selena reciprocated the kiss sure that this was what she wanted right now. He threw her on the bed before stealthily climbing over her. His hips pressed against hers as he spread her legs open. His hands grazed against her bare thighs and the touch sent a tingling sensation up her spine. Selena slipped his shirt off quickly before capturing his mouth with hers once again.

Roman's hands roamed her body as he pushed the shirt she wore up. He wanted this more than anything now. He tore her shirt off and broke away from her lips to take her left breast into his mouth. She moaned as he slowly sucked, stopping to bite down gently on her nipple. She squirmed with pleasure as he thrust two fingers into her and began pumping them in and out.

"No wonder girls love fucking you," she breathed as he continued. He smirked before pulling his fingers out, a whimper of protest leaving her throat. She watched as he took his sweatpants and underwear off. She gave him a disbelieving look as she looked at his naked body and he took it as a compliment as he threw his clothes to the floor.

He gave her a smug look as he climbed back over her, once again kissing her with a ferociousness that left her feeling lightheaded. He positioned himself against her and she was so caught up in the moment that it wasn't until he entered her that she understood what was happening. She gasped as he thrust into her deeply and without mercy. He didn't start nice and sweet like he did when he first kissed her. No, this was the other side of Roman now. The wild exhilarating one. She moaned as he thrust into her rapidly, biting her neck as he did so. His thrusts were frantic and he moaned at how wet her inner walls were.

"Fuck," he groaned against her neck as he thrust even harder. Her hips moved in sync with his causing the friction to become even greater and their pleasure to escalate. Roman bit down on Selena's neck roughly, breaking the skin open. She let out a moan at the sensation as he sucked on the spot, tasting Nekojin blood for the first time. He continued to stay there and Selena worried that he'd go overboard. The thought was quickly thrown away as he pulled away and abruptly turned her onto her stomach.

"Keep going," she breathed as Roman entered her from behind, slamming into her with insane speed. She let out a loud moan as she reached her orgasm. It was like music to Roman's ears. He was almost animalistic at this point, roughly pounding into her with no hesitation. His thrusts began to slow down as Selena felt him release into her. He kept his throbbing dick inside her as he leaned over her back to gather his energy.

Selena found that she was grateful for the fact she took birth control pills as he finally pulled out. Her vagina throbbed after being so roughly pounded into. Roman stared as his cum dripped out of her and smiled, pleased with the sight.

"I have to say that you have the prettiest pussy I've ever seen," he commented as he threw himself on the bed. She smirked.

"That's because I am a pretty pussy," she chuckled before disappearing into his bathroom to clean herself up. Roman chuckled as she reappeared with her ears and tail out, obviously making herself at home. Peter would've chided her for being so careless about what she was but Selena had decided that there was no threat to her in this house. She saw no reason to not allow herself some comfort.

"You tore your own shirt," she told him as she picked up the shirt she had borrowed off the ground. The fabric was torn into two and she tossed it back to the floor.

"Who cares. I'll just buy a new one," he replied carelessly.

"Just because you have money doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of what you have," she frowned as she pulled another of his shirts over her head.

"Alright. I'll remember that next time I'm tearing my shirts off of your body."

"Who said there's a next time?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Roman smirked as she climbed into his bed.

"Because," he started as he grabbed her and sat her on his hips, forcing her to straddle him. "Now that you've had a taste you won't be able to get enough."

Selena laughed at his arrogance. Yes, he was good at sex. Yes, it was probably the best fuck she'd ever had. But guys like Roman didn't need to know that. His ego was inflated enough.

"I think it's quite the opposite. You've had a taste of me," she said seductively, "and that's something men always want more of." She kissed him hard before rolling off of him. "Goodnight Roman." Selena pulled the sheets over herself and let herself sink into his bed. Her body felt satisfied but tired from the long day.

Roman observed her as she made herself comfortable. He reminded himself that she was accustomed to sleeping on a couch. She was right when she told him to be more grateful. Things such as a warm bed or shirts to wear were things that he'd always taken for granted.

He wrapped and arm around her as she slept. He liked the way her hair smelled like strawberries. It was just another thing to remind him of her. He took notice of the bruises on her neck and silently scolded himself for being so rough. He hadn't meant to draw blood but he couldn't stop sucking on her skin when the taste hit his lips. It didn't taste like normal blood. It was sweet, almost as if she was made of sugar. It was intoxicating and he had forced himself to change sex positions in order to tear himself away.

Roman had almost drifted off to sleep when he received a text from his uncle asking if he knew if Letha would be home soon. His anger immediately came back at the thought of Peter still being with his cousin. He struggled internally as he looked at the girl next to him not wanting to leave her alone.

Selena's phone went off not a minute later and Roman opened it, curious to see what it was. He fumed as he read the text.

 _ **PETER** : Are you coming home soon? Let me know._

So Peter wanted to get rid of Letha before Selena came home. Roman found himself disgusted at the fact Peter would still try to pursue her after sleeping with his cousin. He wouldn't allow that. Selena was his now whether she realized it or not. He placed a kiss on her head before storming out.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this story. All favorites/follows/reviews are highly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Selena awoke to an empty Godfrey house. She had to admit she wasn't completely surprised to find herself in an empty bed although she had hoped that she wouldn't. Sighing, she dug her clothes out of the dryer and dressed herself before making her departure. She didn't know how to feel about her night with Roman. It had been in the heat of the moment while both of them were overcome with a mixture of feelings. She didn't know if Roman had slept with her because he actually liked her or if he did it to spite Peter. She figured it was most likely a mixture of both. Her stomach growled as she made the long trip home reminding her that she hadn't eaten in hours. She silently prayed that Lynda had made breakfast as she came upon the house.

"Morning," she called out as she came face to face with Lynda and Peter. Lynda turned to greet her happily as she made pancakes. Peter took one look at her and his initial happiness upon waking up disappeared.

"Have a nice night?" Selena asked with a raised eyebrow at him as she sat across the table. She waited for his answer- wanting to see if he'd tell her the truth or not. He stopped eating as he watched her pile pancakes onto her plate. She wore the same clothing she did yesterday and he felt his stomach turn as he realized she'd never answered his text last night and didn't come home.

"Sel, where were you last night? You weren't here when I got home," Lynda asked as she turned the stove off.

"Let's just say we all got our fair share of Godfrey last night," she replied with a smirk. Peter opened and closed his mouth as she met his stare, challenging him to deny the truth behind her words. He gave her a disgusted look which she returned equally.

"You didn't," Lynda exclaimed. "What is it with you two and Godfrey's."

They sat in silence as they ate their breakfast. Lynda excused herself after a few pancakes as she felt the tension grow between the two adolescents and she did not want to get caught in the crossfire. Peter lost his appetite when he saw the bruises on Selena's neck and realized she'd allowed him to feed on her.

"You've obviously got no respect for yourself. Letting him feed on you," he claimed in disgust. She threw her fork down and looked at him with eyes blazing.

"Oh because fucking a pregnant girl is so much better?" She growled. He was taken aback at her anger. He'd felt guilt after sleeping with Letha, although his physical needs thanked him for it. The girl had been more than willing to do so and he took the opportunity to take his frustrations out on her. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Selena. He'd pictured her as the girl beneath him the entire time.

But she hadn't been beneath him. She'd been beneath Roman. That thought tore his heart in two.

"It wasn't like that," he said exasperated. She scoffed at his reply.

"So you weren't sticking your dick in Letha Godfrey, is that what you're trying to say?" She argued knowing well that Roman wouldn't have come home the way he did if it wasn't true.

"Stop! Stop it!" He stood abruptly causing the whole table to rattle. He pulled at his hair not knowing how to make her understand. "I love you for fuck's sake!" He attempted to move closer to her but she merely moved back out of his reach.

"You can't claim to love someone after sleeping with someone else," she spat. He winced at her words.

"What about you? You sleeping with Roman is just something I'm supposed to be happy with?"

"Roman has treated me better than you have lately."

"You haven't known him for that long!" He yelled angrily.

"Exactly! I've known you for years and you still manage to break my heart." Both of their bravados immediately died at her words. Selena fought back tears as Peter attempted to hug her. "Don't," she said as she held up a hand to stop him. He ignored her warning and engulfed her in a warm hug that they both desperately needed. "I think I'm going to take a shower now," she finally said as she broke away from his grip.

* * *

Selena hadn't heard from Roman since that night. She sat on Peter's empty bed and played with her phone, debating whether or not to call him up. She and Peter had returned back to normal, both of them ignoring what had happened. It wasn't healthy to bury feelings but that's what they both did in an attempt to avoid more conflict between them.

"Hey," Peter greeted as he dumped his bag on the floor. He gulped as he realized Selena was in a slinky nightdress that barely covered her thighs.

"Hey," she replied, unaware of his stare. She hadn't looked up from her phone set on Roman's contact. She chewed her lip as she argued internally with herself whether or not to hit that call button. She was so focused on the phone that she didn't realize Peter was now in front of her until his hand touched her face.

She froze when Peter inched closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and a look of confusion crossing her face. Peter took advantage of her moment of confusion to hungrily press his lips against hers, pushing her back into his bed as he hovered over her. He smiled as he realized that she was actually reciprocating the movement and took it as a positive sign to keep moving forward with his affections. He let his hands graze her bare thighs, pushing up her slip to reveal a pair of lace panties. He didn't hesitate as he moved the material and stuck two fingers into her thinking she'd melt into the heat of the moment. Instead she immediately pushed him off, her strength and the sudden movement catching him off guard as she stood.

"What game are you playing at?" He asked angry at the rejection he'd just faced. She gave him a disbelieving look as she straightened her slip dress out.

"Who's playing anything?" She huffed as she strode out of the room determinedly and straight towards the basket that held her clothes.

"So you can fuck Roman but not me?" He followed her out just as determined to get answers out of her. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pair of jeans and shoved her legs through them. Peter watched as she buttoned the pair before reaching for a jacket.

"And? You fucked Letha. Are you going to tell me to go have sex with her to call it even?" She barked back. He bit his tongue to keep from insulting her, knowing that if he did she'd be capable of leaving and not coming back. Selena tucked the silky slip dress into her jeans turning it into a shirt and threw a black hoodie over it.

"You honestly just don't get it, Peter," she sighed as she zipped her hoodie up. He frowned as her phone beeped and she opened a text, her facial expression immediately turning grim. "I have to go," she said as she quickly grabbed her bag.

"What? What am I supposed to do all day?" Peter asked. He'd planned to spend the day with her in hopes of remedying their friendship. He was thinking that maybe coming on to her wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Call up your parașută, I'm sure she'd love to see you," she replied with venom dripping from her words. He gave an exasperated sigh as she disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Oh, Roman," Selena said softly as she brushed his hair from his face. Shelley had sent her a text informing her of Roman's condition and she hadn't missed a beat before walking out of the door. Olivia had greeted her with open arms at her arrival before ushering her up to where Roman now lay in a coma.

"I thought he might wake up if he heard your voice," Olivia stated with hope as she watched her comatose son. It had apparently been her that had suggested to text her and Shelley had happily obliged, knowing how well the two of them got along. Selena looked around at the equipment and couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Roman should instead be in an actual hospital instead of his home.

"Thank you," she said as Shelley brought her a chair to sit on and placed it next to Roman. She set her bag on the floor and took a seat, Olivia and Shelley departing from the room in order to give her some privacy. She found she greatly appreciated the gesture.

"Roman, you need to come back," she said as she gently ran her fingertips across his arms. He looked calm, as if he was just asleep and they had caught him in the middle of a deep slumber. If only, she thought. She took hold of his hand drawing small circles on the back of it. "You can't just fuck me and then fall into a coma, you asshole," she said with a small laugh. His finger twitched against her skin and she immediately looked up hopeful that he had woken. She sighed when she realized that he was still asleep and that it must've been an involuntary muscle spasm that caused the small movement. Instead she simply leaned her head over his hand and let her eyes rest.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here. The full moon is tomorrow," Selena spoke without looking up from Roman's face. She'd been here for days now, only leaving to attend school and to shower. She hadn't slept at home in days but the bed Olivia provided for her was better than the old couch ever was.

"We're playing a game. You should come," Peter suggested completely ignoring what she had said. Selena had been a mess since Roman fell into a coma, often refusing to leave his side. He partly blamed himself for bringing her here to this god forsaken town in the first place.

"I'm fine. You guys play."

"Sel, you can't keep doing this," he started.

"Doing what? Caring about the one person who showed me appreciation? Who was an actual friend to me?" She sounded exhausted, the usual fight in her tone gone. She wasn't the Selena he was used to.

"We're your friends," he replied back a bit heartbroken at the fact she had felt so alone and he hadn't realized it. She turned to look at him and he frowned at seeing her physical state. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and her cheeks seemed to be sunken in more than normal. Her green eyes had lost their spark. He approached her and wrapped strong arms around her frail figure offering comfort. She let herself fall into him as she took a deep breath. Peter gently took her face in his hands, offering a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," he assured her as he kissed her again. She nodded before falling back into her seat next to Roman.

"I should go get him," she stated just as he was about to exit. He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her alarmed.

"Sel, you can't do that. There's no guarantee that you'll come back," he argued, panic filling his voice.

"Right now there's no guarantee that he'll come back at all. I have to try." Her throat felt dry as she looked between the two boys who she held dearest to her heart. She couldn't lose either of them.

"Please. It's been a week. At least give him a few more days, okay?" He pleaded with her. She stared at him and after seeing his panicked state reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. A few days."

* * *

Selena tried her hardest to not roll her eyes as Letha and Peter argued behind her. Letha had shown up in the morning and sat down quietly next to her. That silence had remained for a while before Letha decided to speak.

"You really care for him," she said. It was a statement, not a question and the young cat turned to look at the blonde girl. She noticed Letha was younger than them, maybe only about a year or so.

"I do." Selena observed the young girl and silently reprimanded herself for being so harsh towards her. She was just a girl vying for Peter's heart. There was nothing wrong with that.

"I'm glad to know Roman has friends now. And maybe you can be something more. I think that would be good for him," she spoke softly with sincerity that surprised Selena. This wasn't just a girl trying to get her out of the way in order to get to Peter. No, this was a girl who genuinely cared for the boy in front of them.

It hadn't been long after that when Peter showed up looking a bit crazed, immediately telling Letha to stay in her home tonight. She threw a fit, calling them all out for their bullshit and for acting like they were indestructible. Selena cringed as she motioned to Roman and couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as she was the only normal one of the group. As werewolves, upir, and nekojin, there were actually very few things that could do them harm. But she didn't know that.

"I want to come with you," she said defiantly. Selena turned in surprise as Peter threw a lamp down, shattering it to pieces.

"Either do as I say or I'll never see you again, you stupid little bitch!" Selena's eyes widened at his tone as Letha began to cry. A car honked and Letha immediately left feeling humiliated and torn.

"That goes for you too," Peter spoke to Selena who had taken a seat once more.

"Fuck off," she replied, annoyed that he'd have the audacity to include her in his little "keep girls safe" plan. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up.

"I'm fucking serious." She didn't hesitate a second before pushing him off of her.

"You don't fucking get a say in what I do." She was enraged now, but Peter didn't back down.

"Go home. Stay with Lynda."

"I'm not going anywhere." Peter groaned at her stubbornness and contemplated simply throwing her over his shoulder and dragging her straight home but he knew it would turn into a cat fight.

"Fine. But take care of yourself. Don't leave this room. And have Shelley with you."

"Fine."

She watched as Peter angrily left the room, no doubt to prepare for the full moon. She turned back to Roman and picked up his hand, allowing herself to do the one thing she had sworn off of.

The lines on his palm read so much anger and self hatred that it surprised her. Big things were going to happen to Roman and those who fell into his fate with him. She sighed as she debated with herself.

"Fuck it." She climbed into his bed, straddling his body as she traced figures on his chest and chanted softly. She took a deep breath before leaning down and pressing her lips against his.

 _She was back in the Godfrey mansion although this time she was in the garden instead of Roman's room. She looked around urgently shouting Roman's name as she tore into the house and through the rooms._

 _"Selena?" Roman asked as she entered Shelley's room. A naked girl from their high school stood behind him although she vanished almost immediately when Selena stepped into the room. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm getting you out."_


	11. Chapter 11

Selena gasped as she was thrown backwards by an unnatural force. Her breathing was heavy as she collided with the floor bruising her elbow in the process. Roman on the otherhand awoke as if he had just been taking a long nap, groggy and tired. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around, his eyes landing on the girl.

"Why the fuck are you on the floor?" He asked amused. She rolled her eyes as she stood and dusted herself off.

"Hello to you to," she replied sarcastically.

"What time is it?" He asked as he blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the light. He quickly realized that he wasn't in his bedroom.

"Two weeks since you passed out," she said as she crossed her arms around herself. "Do you remember anything from when you were down?" She asked hesitantly. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what seemed like his everlasting dream.

"You were there," he said in realization. "You woke me up. But I don't remember how," he said confused.

"You don't need to know how. The important thing is that you're up," she replied as she walked up to him. She placed a hand on his cheek as she observed him. He was still the same Roman.

"The full moon?" He asked as he stared into her green eyes. She sighed and dropped her hand knowing he'd soon join Peter.

"It's tonight. Peter's taking care of it." Roman seemed unhappy with that answer and immediately began to pull the IV out of his arm. "Roman stop," Selena said panicked. "You need to go to a doctor." The last thing she needed was Roman falling into a coma again.

"For what?" He asked angrily. The look on Selena's face was one of nothing but concern and he felt his anger deflate. "Sorry. Just...did my mom tell you how it happened?"

"Yeah. You OD'ed." She said quietly. She'd seen Roman's stash of drugs but had chosen to ignore it. Now she wished she'd paid more attention.

"Yeah. I made stupid mistakes. But I need to do this." Selena met his gaze and felt herself become overwhelmed with worry for both Roman and Peter. This wasn't her battle, but she knew it was theirs. And that made her anxious.

"Fine."

* * *

"You're not driving," she scoffed as Roman pulled out his keys. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you know how to drive shift?" He asked with a grin. She rolled her eyes. She didn't but she'd figure it out.

"All yours kitty cat," he replied as he placed them in her outstretched hand. He grabbed her wrist suddenly and pulled her into him, hands landing on her waist as he wasted no time placing his lips against her. He let his lips linger longer than usual and smirked as he realized he wasn't being pushed away. "I missed two weeks of these. I'll need to catch up," he joked as he let go of her and climbed into the passenger seat. She stood stunned for a moment before she situated herself.

"Don't think you'll be so lucky," she replied as she started the car. She pressed on the gas and the car rolled a few feet before it kicked violently. She huffed as Roman sat next to her laughing maniacally at the difficulty she faced with driving his car.

* * *

"You drive," she said as she threw the car keys at Peter. They'd found him in the road towards their home and Selena was more than happy to not be behind the wheel anymore, she'd endured enough of Roman's howling laughter at her expense. Peter had been surprised when he had seen Roman in the passenger seat.

"Did you?" He started as he realized that Selena had indeed entered the dream realm.

"We're both here, aren't we?" She defended, not wanting to hear lectures from him. He frowned as he got into the car, Selena sitting between them both. They drove in silence until Peter pulled up near the water and killed the engine.

"Why are you doing this?" Peter asked Roman.

"You know why."

"I thought I did. But now I'm not sure."

Selena watched as Roman struggled to find words at Peter's intense stare. The only comfort Roman had came from Selena's soft gaze as if she already knew everything inside of him. She looked at him as though she knew every inch of him, every dark corner, every impulsive thought. It was something he wasn't used to yet relished.

"Look. I just want to be your friend. Both of you. You guys shouldn't be out there alone." They both stayed quiet at his answer, both unsure of how to feel that someone else outside of their small gypsy family cared.

"Simple as that."

* * *

They arrived at the high school as per Roman's request. He hopped out of the car, making a beeline towards the windows where he knew Shelley had class. Peter and Selena stayed behind, a silence falling in between them.

"You're really doing this," Selena finally said in sudden realization at what was about to happen. Peter nodded solemnly, his hands beginning to sweat. "I'm coming with you."

Peter's head immediately whipped over to her, a sudden panic filled anger overwhelming his body.

"No. You certainly are not." He demanded with a tone of authority. She didn't respond to his sudden change in mood, keeping her gaze calm as she watched Roman reappear on the school steps.

"You have no say in the matter."

* * *

The trio found themselves in castle Godfrey once again although this time an eerie calmness filled the large abandoned mill.

"Are you ready for this?" Roman asked as he lit a cigarette. Peter chuckled and looked at him.

"Are you? I'll be able to pick up her scent from over there," he informed. Roman nodded as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Will I be able to keep up?" Roman asked, offering a smoke to Selena. She declined, feeling nauseated at the smell.

"No."

"I will." She commented, already planning on taking her animal shape in order to keep up with Peter. He scowled at her insistence on being there tonight. She was getting tired of his disapproving looks really fast. "I need air." She breathed as she stepped out, leaving the two boys alone.

"Do you love her? Sel?" Roman asked as he took another drag from his cigarette. Peter didn't hesitate.

"Yeah." Roman shook his head, wondering how they had gotten into this situation.

"Shee-it," he drawled out with a small chuckle.

"Do you love her?" Peter asked in return although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Shee-it," he mimicked Roman causing the two to share a short lived laugh between the two. "May the best man win." The two nodded in silent agreement as the day began to grow dark.

"Do you remember anything? From when you were out?" Peter asked curiously. It wasn't every day that a gypsy would venture into the dream realm and he was curious to see if Roman remembered seeing Selena there.

"A little. I remember Selena, just seeing her face. I don't remember much else besides the feeling that I have something to do," Roman replied honestly. "How did she do that?"

"Ah, it's an old gypsy thing. Usually only those of us skilled enough in those practices would dare do it though. It's dangerous. Once you go in there's no guarantee that you'll come back," Peter explained. Roman frowned as he realized she had risked her own life for him. He didn't understand why anyone would do such a thing.

"She cares about you. That's why she did it," Peter stated interrupting his thoughts and answering his question at the same time. Selena walked back in, causing a silence to fall over the two boys. They sat in silence for a while before Peter stood in an anxious manner.

"Alright," he started. "If anything happens to me, this is on you," he said as he grabbed Roman by the shoulders before moving on to Selena.

"You don't have to do this. It's not your fight," Peter begged once again.

"Your fight is my fight," she replied with a fire in her eyes that let him know she was not going to back down. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before closing the gap between them and placing his lips onto hers in what seemed to be almost a desperate goodbye kiss. Roman watched dismally before opting to look away.

"Don't follow us," Peter called out with a chuckle as he turned and headed off deeper into the mill. Selena stayed behind, turning towards Roman.

"Take good care of these," she instructed as she began to strip off her clothes and place the pieces of garment into his car. His eyes roamed freely over her naked body, a feeling of pride swelling up as he remembered that it had been his once before.

"Be careful," she told him as she neared him, her body fully exposed.

"Always am, kitty cat," he said with a nod before gently bringing her into him, his hands on her waist as he took the opportunity to kiss her. He smiled as she reciprocated the gesture, her hands sliding up to tangle into his hair. This was more than what she had done when Peter had kissed her and a small part of him saw this as a victory.

"Seriously, stop doing that," she said playfully as they finally pulled away from each other. She turned and took her cat form, sprinting off in the direction Peter had gone. Roman leaned against the car with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Fuck this," Roman said as he grew impatient. He had been waiting by himself for a while now and the mill was creepier than he remembered. Going against both Selena's and Peter's warning he began to walk towards where he knew the rotten leg was located.

"Peter? Is there a scent?" He asked when he reached the rotting flesh and found the wolf and cat standing next to each other. Peter's growls were much more aggressive as Selena just stood there, her cat body considerable smaller than Peter yet bigger than your average house cat. They both took off running and Roman chased after them with as much speed as his body could muster.

It wasn't long until a dart hit Peter, causing him to yelp in pain and immediately fall to the floor. Roman ran to him, noticing that the young cat vanished as soon as he had hit the ground. Dr. Chasseur appeared holding a gun that made Roman rage.

"What is that?!" He asked angrily as he tried to approach Peter's body.

"Ketamine dart. Back away. There's plenty more of it if you take another step," she threatened as she refused to listen to Roman's pleas. "Do not attempt eye contact. I will shoot you."

"It's not him," Roman said as his voice broke. The desperation behind his voice caused something to stir in Dr. Chasseur as she had already suspected of it being so.

"How do you know that?" She asked as she leaned over Peter's wolf form.

"Because I was with him last time the whole night!"

"You're lying," she stated. His voice has wavered signaling that he wasn't confident in what he was claiming. She pulled out a large muzzle and proceeded to put it on the tranquilized wolf.

"If you hurt him you're dead!" Roman threatened. He didn't know how to react to what was happening and in the back of his mind he was cursing Selena for disappearing.

"He's fine. Threaten me again and I'll knock your teeth out," Dr. Chasseur replied with a hint of annoyance at the emotional teen. "He is not your friend. He is not a person. This is an animal. That is what this is."

Roman refused to hear what she had to say and instead continued to argue with her. It was started to wear her nerves thin as she pulled out a gun and ordered him to leave. Roman cursed at her, promising to find her as he was forced to return to his car.

He muttered curses on the way to his car angry at how the night had turned out. He was also slightly annoyed with Selena as she had disappeared and he had no idea where she had gone. He looked around in search for the cat before he finally reached his car.

"Sel," he shouted as he realized the girl was laying in his car completely naked. She was unconscious and her skin was sickly pale. His skin burned at the contact as he reached down to touch her. His eyes widened as he realized that she was going through her nekojin fever once more.

"No no no no Sel don't do this," he cried frantically as he searched through his pockets. "Fuck!" He yelled as he realized he had left the antidote Lynda had given him at home. He immediately threw his jacket over her naked body before getting into the car and starting the engine. He sped through the streets, not caring if he was passing red lights and stop signs. Luckily for him the police patrols were more concerned with the expected wolf attack and gave no importance to his speeding, allowing him to reach his home quickly.

"Shelley!" He yelled as he burst through the door with Selena in his arms. His sister came down alarmed at the urgency in his voice. "Start a cold bath and throw all the ice we have in there," he ordered as he ran up the stairs. Shelley took one look at Selena and immediately did as she was told.

Roman threw the girl onto his bed as he rummaged through his drawers before producing the small vial of liquid and needle. He filled it and did his best to find a vein as he stuck the needle into her arm. He felt her pulse after the liquid was inside of her and frowned as it was barely there. A grunt came from the door as Shelley signaled that she had the bathtub prepared. Roman once again picked the girl up and threw her into the ice filled tub with no hesitation. To his dismay the cold did nothing to wake her as she simply lay there unconscious. He cursed as he pulled out the small bag of herbs and rubbed them against her skin desperately.

"Don't leave," he cried as he felt for her pulse. It seemed to only get weaker. Shelley let out a small whine as she watched the girl she had come to consider a friend waste away from the doorway. Roman racked his brain for something that would help the girl before finally pulling out his cellphone again and dialing.

"Lynda, I don't know what to do."

* * *

 _A/N: I apologize for the wait! Life has just been ridiculously busy with finals for college. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Hand me that towel," Lynda ordered as she kneeled next to the unconscious girl in the tub. Roman quickly passed it to her and watched as she folded it behind her head. She reached into her bag and produced another vial this time filled with a dark liquid.

"We have to give her heart a kick," she explained as she filled the needle and with one quick movement stabbed it into her heart. Selena's eyes flew open as she gasped for air.

"Selena, are you okay?!" Roman asked as he kneeled next to her. She didn't answer, instead her eyes fluttered closed again. "Lynda why isn't she waking up?" He asked, frustration straining his voice. He didn't know where Peter was and he couldn't risk losing her either.

"She's not reacting right. We're losing her." Lynda frowned as her mind raced through different scenarios and solutions. Roman blinked back tears at her words unable to accept it. Lynda bit her cheek as she made a tough decision.

"Give me your wrist," Lynda ordered as she took out a small knife. Roman complied and watched as she slid it against his wrist, a stream of red gushing out.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she drained some of his blood into a small vial. Once she had enough she wrapped a towel around his wrist.

"Put pressure on that to stop the bleeding." Roman nodded as he watched her pour the blood into Selena's mouth, tilting her head back to allow the fluid to reach her throat. He didn't understand what it would do to help but he was hopeful the woman knew what she was doing. Lynda placed two fingers against her neck.

"Her pulse is getting stronger. She'll be fine." Lynda sighed in relief as she stood and wiped her hands. "Keep an eye on her," she directed as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait! What did you do?" Roman asked as he gestured towards his wrist. The bleeding had stopped but he could still feel the sting. She sighed deeply.

"Roman, we all know you're special. I did what I had to," and with that she left. He turned back to the girl in the tub and kneeled down to her level. He ran a hand through her wet hair and felt her cheek. She was cooling down and he took it as a good sign.

"Peter is here." Roman looked up to see Shelley at the door.

"What?" He asked confused. She typed on her phone.

"Peter is here. In my room. Mom said keep an eye on him." Roman stood abruptly at the news.

"Watch her," he said as he walked out and towards Shelley's room. There was Peter, still in wolf form laying in the bed he had just risen from earlier that day. He took a deep breath as he processed the fact that both gypsies were unconscious in his home. He groaned before making his way back to the bathroom and picking the girl up in his arms once again.

"Is it okay if she stays in your room? It'll be easier to watch them both. You can stay in my room," he asked Shelley who nodded her head in agreement. He walked into the room and placed her in Shelley's bed before covering her naked body with the sheets. Her breathing had evened out and she seemed to be resting better now. He sighed as he climbed into bed next to her exhausted after their long night.

* * *

"Hey hey hey it's okay," Roman said as Peter woke up the next morning. He groaned as he sat up his eyes landing on Selena's naked form in Shelley's bed. She looked peaceful and her ears and tail were out signaling that her body was in a relaxed state.

"Did you fuck her while I was out?" Peter accused angrily. Roman rolled his eyes at the accusation.

"No. She got the fever. I had to take care of her." Peter looked at him suspiciously unsure of whether or not to believe him. The last time Selena had the fever her body looked frail and exhausted. This morning she looked as if she'd had a good night's sleep. "Look, even Lynda had to come and help me. You can ask her if you want." That was enough for Peter to accept his explanation.

"Thanks for making sure she was okay," Peter mumbled. Roman nodded, knowing both of their egos. Roman took the opportunity to explain how Chasseur had shot him and how somehow his mother had simply appeared with him and told him to watch over him. It came as a surprise to both.

"There's something else. The vargulf got the sheriff's daughters."

"What about my mom? Have you heard from her?"

"She was here last night but she went home right after she knew Selena was okay. Why?"

"Fuckers know about me so they'll know about her," Peter said as he struggled to get up.

"Hey, I'll go check on her. You stay here." Roman left to go check up on the gypsy woman leaving Peter and Selena alone. The young girl stirred as she began to wake up before finally sitting up. She rubbed her eyes as her body felt surprisingly better than it had the first time she'd gone through the fever.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked groggily as she made eye contact with Peter. He was naked in the small hospital bed that had been used for Roman during his coma and she soon realized she was naked as well and half-heartedly pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts.

"Chasseur took me down. You had your second fever," he explained plainly. She remembered feeling awful as she had approached Roman's car last night and had blacked out as soon as she got inside.

"That explains it," she mumbled as she let herself fall into bed again. Peter did the same and they both laid in silence before Peter's phone rang. Selena's ears perked up at the sound and she sat and watched as a very naked Peter walked over to his pile of clothes and answered. She noticed her own clothes in a pile next to his.

"Lynda's okay," Peter informed as he hung up. He turned to look at her and smirked at her wandering eyes. "Like what you see?" Her gaze didn't waver and instead she raised an eyebrow.

"And if I do?" She asked almost teasingly. A wolfish grin graced his face as he strode over to the girl, climbing over her like a predator. She was no prey, and held herself so. Her gaze never left his and a confident smirk was plastered on her face. He growled before taking her lips with his as he hungrily kissed her. She could feel the heat between them rise to abnormal temperatures as she kissed him back just as ferociously, his hands grabbing at every part of her. She could feel his growing bulge through the sheets and strategically placed herself against it earning a moan from him.

"Dirty girl," Peter breathed huskily in her ear before leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. She bit her lip as he continued down to her breasts, gently sucking on them in a way that contradicted with his sexual aggression. His hands moved quick to push away the sheets that separated them and without warning he thrust into her. She cried out in a mix of pleasure and surprise but urged him to keep going. Peter had day dreamed about this moment many times and took pleasure in seeing himself move in and out of her.

This was something Peter had longed for since the day she came back into his life. He was sure he loved her as he grunted and pounded into her. She moaned loudly hoping that no one else was home to hear them. She could feel herself reaching her end as she wrapped her legs around Peter, urging him to go deeper. Her nails clawed at his back as he savagely ravished her. She let out a loud moan as she felt herself reach her climax and it wasn't long before Peter did the same, his face scrunching up as he released into her. He let his body lay on her as they both breathed heavily, bodies glistening in sweat.

"I'm fucking starving," he said as he planted a firm kiss on her and stood. She watched as he only got half dressed, leaving his shirt. He shot her a smile before disappearing undoubtedly to the kitchen. Selena made her way to the bathroom and quickly washed up before grabbing her pink lace underwear from the pile of clothing set out. She wore a matching bra and decided to simply wear Peter's button down shirt. Her ears and tail were gone now, her body still energized from the sexual activity. She made her way down towards the kitchen in her half naked attire and walked in just as Letha had thrown herself at Peter.

"Oh. Letha," Selena said in surprise. The younger girl stepped back and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her body. She quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just came to check up on Roman," she explained. Letha took notice of the shirt she wore and recognized it as Peter's. Her face instantly fell.

"He's not here," Peter let her know as Selena dug through the refrigerator and emerged with a cup of yogurt in hand. She quickly grabbed a spoon before placing a kiss on Peter's cheek.

"I'll be upstairs. Nice to see you again Letha," she called out as she disappeared out the door. Letha felt her mood deflate as she watched her walk away. She could never compete with Selena. She exuded confidence and beauty.

A police siren went off outside that sent Peter into panic. He grabbed Letha, and ran, looking for a way out of the house. He knew Selena would be smart enough to hide.

"Peter! They think you killed the Sheriff's daughters?" Letha asked scared.

"Cops don't think." He dragged her through the house before they were finally cornered by two policemen. Letha watched in horror as one of them hit Peter and handcuffed him. A large cat she had never seen before came out of nowhere and threw itself at the cop, clawing at his face.

"Fucking cat!" The cop yelled as he managed to throw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor where it immediately stood up and hissed. It had done some damage as the cop had blood running down its face.

"Should I shoot it?" The other cop asked as he pointed his gun towards the feline.

"No!" Peter yelled, causing them to turn their attention back to him.

"Shelley," Letha whispered as she saw the tall girl watching them from afar. The cops cursed as they realized the weird Godfrey daughter was there.

"Go! Leave! Get out of here!" They shouted at the frightened girl. Roman appeared out of nowhere and comforted Shelley causing the cops to scowl. They threatened to shoot him as he walked into the room and evaluated the situation. Peter was in handcuffs, Letha was on the floor, and Selena had taken on her cat form and was hissing wildly at the men.

"Put the gun in your mouth," he told one of them. The cop gave him a confused look as he followed the directions he was given against his will. "If he's not uncuffed by the time I count to three, pull the trigger." The other cop hastily complied letting Petter go. Roman proceeded to give the cops instructions to drive out to the state line and the two men were gone in a matter of minutes.

Roman turned back to his friends as blood ran from his nose.

"Roman. What did you do to them?" Letha asked trying to understand how he was even awake after he had been in a coma the last time she had seen him.

"I suggested they relocate. You're not safe here," he told Peter.

"No shit."

Letha watched as the large cat rubbed against Roman's legs and purred loudly. Roman picked it up with a smile.

"Hey girl," he said as he hugged the cat to his body. Letha couldn't help but think that it's piercing green eyes seemed familiar. The cat purred as it nuzzled against his neck and licked his cheek happily.

"Since when do you have a cat?" She asked incredulously.

"Does it matter? Let's go."

* * *

They drove towards an abandoned church on Godfrey property. Letha had suggested the place as it was on her dad's land. The cat from the house was nestled comfortably on Roman's lap as he drove. Peter held another cat, a smaller grey one, that she recognized from his home. This cat seemed at peace while the cat in Roman's lap seemed to be on edge. Letha watched it warily as it stared at her with a piercing look.

"Behave." Peter said as he noticed the look the cat was giving the pregnant girl. It seemed as though the cat rolled its eyes although Letha was sure she imagined it. Cats didn't roll their eyes. They all got out of the car, Roman holding the cat in his arms, and met his uncle Norman outside.

"I'm glad you guys are okay. Letha told me what happened." Norman said directing himself towards Peter. He led them into the sanctuary and Selena sneezed, causing Roman to drop her. She landed gracefully on her feet true to her cat nature. Roman watched as she approached Casper, the other cat, and they both ran off to explore the place.

Norman let them know that Peter would be safe and suggested bringing along Selena as well. The mention of the name caused Letha to speak.

"She was in the house when we were attacked? What happened to her?"

"She got out. She's with my mom now." Peter lied. In reality the girl was among them just in a different form. Selena bounded back to them at the mention of her name and purred against Norman's legs.

"New pet?" His uncle asked with a chuckle.

"Um, yeah," Roman said as he picked the cat up. She hissed slightly annoyed at being manhandled. Roman shushed her quietly and she defeatedly allowed herself to be cradled. Norman asked Roman to follow him outside and Letha watched as the cat followed.

"I'd never seen that cat before. Where did he get it?" Letha asked Peter.

"We found her on the side of the road," he lied again not knowing how to explain the fact that the girl he was in love with was a cat. She nodded before walking up to him and embracing him. Peter felt guilty as he hugged back knowing how Letha felt about him. He found he couldn't reciprocate those feelings.

* * *

"You expect me to believe Peter's a werewolf? You're talking to a clinical psychologist." Norman said in disbelief at his nephew.

Selena sat through their argument as Roman tried to make his uncle believe what he was telling him. She understood how crazy it sounded, especially to someone who was a man of science. It wasn't long before she was trotting next to him once again as they walked into the hospital that wasn't too far away from where Peter was staying. She stayed at the door and waited for him to come back with a pillow and some blankets. They both reappeared, Norman holding a tray of food, and made their way back to the abandoned sanctuary.

"Your cat has good manners," Norman commented as she walked besides them. He had noticed the way the cat stood at Roman's feet loyally and how she had waited patiently for them outside the building. It was uncommon.

"She's usually feisty. She must be trying to look good for you," Roman joked as he looked at the cat. She glared at him as she took off running and entering the sanctuary before them. She meowed loudly as she saw Peter and Letha wrapped in each other's arms. This wasn't what Selena had wanted to see but she reminded herself that Letha had shared a night with Peter just as she had shared the morning.

Peter almost instantly untangled himself from her and gave an apologetic look to Selena.

Norman said his goodbyes and made it clear it was time for him and Letha to go. Letha gave Peter a final kiss which both Roman and Selena watched distastefully. Roman made his way out too and Selena followed him, jumping into his car and making it clear that she wasn't about to stay with Peter.

* * *

"You did what?!" Peter yelled into the phone angrily.

"I had no choice. She was dying." Lynda replied in defense of her decision.

"She's tied to him now!" Peter could feel his anger rising as he realized that Roman had already won. Upir blood was binding, and now Selena and Roman shared a bond that couldn't be undone. He had a control over her now, he was, technically, her master. "Does she know?" He asked, already knowing that someone as independent as Selena wouldn't like to be forever tied to someone, much less having to follow their every command.

"No. She doesn't."

* * *

"You okay?" Roman asked as Selena looked out the window. She sat on his bed dressed once again in one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. She watched the thundering storm with a look Roman couldn't place.

"Yeah. Just tired."

"We should get some sleep," Roman suggested as he laid down on his bed. She followed suit pulling the covers up around her. There was a loud crash of thunder that caused her to flinch as she took uneven breaths. "Are you scared of thunder?" Roman asked. There was no humor in his voice. He wasn't teasing her. There was only concern when he asked the question.

"Um, yeah," she answered sheepishly. It was a silly thing to be afraid of. Thunder couldn't touch her yet the loud sound always put her on edge.

"Come here," Roman told her and she obliged, more willingly than she would like to admit. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly pet her hair. She relaxed and soon enough her ears were poking Roman's face. He chuckled but continued to pet her. "It's okay to be scared."

* * *

 _A:N: Thank you for your support! As always it makes me very happy to hear what you have to say._


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up." Selena shoved Peter as he slept in the bathtub, rudely waking him. She was still upset that he was still entertaining Letha but had decided that if he could do such a thing then she should have no guilt when it came to Roman. Roman, she decided, was a much better match for her than Peter was.

"What?" Peter yawned as he stretched. His back ached from having slept in the hard tub all night. Selena had run off with Roman, something Peter didn't take lightly, and she looked well rested despite their current situation.

"There was another girl. Last night," Roman informed. Peter immediately sat up, worry in his eyes.

"Chill. It wasn't your precious Letha." Selena spat back with obvious annoyance. Roman threw an arm around her in an attempt to calm her bad mood and she leaned against him for comfort.

"He can't do that right? It's the wrong moon." Roman didn't understand what was happening at all. He thought the vargulf would only turn on the full moon. Peter stood and dressed, ordering Roman to watch Letha tonight. He needed to see Destiny as she knew more about the protocols when it came to this stuff.

"Are you stupid? You'll be shot if you step foot outside!" Selena yelled angrily. "We'll go."

"Not in your human form. They associate you with me." Selena frowned knowing he had a point. As much as she loved herself and her culture, she wasn't enjoying having to run around on four legs all day.

"Fine. She'll be a cat. Come on kitty cat," Roman said as he walked out the door. Selena's gaze lingered on Peter before she felt the strange urge to follow behind Roman, leaving Peter alone again. Peter sighed heavily as he pondered on how to tell Selena that while she had been on the brink of death she had been somehow tied to Roman. That would explain why she felt the need to do whatever Roman told her to, although it wasn't an immediate reaction.

* * *

Destiny opened the door to allow Roman and Selena inside, the cat immediately running into her room before emerging in a short purple robe. Roman gulped as he saw the dangerously short length of the silk material but pried his eyes away in order to get down to business. Selena happily threw her arms around Lynda who was sitting on the couch.

Roman began his questions regarding the vargulf and Selena noticed how uncomfortable Destiny became at the upir's insistence of helping. Next to her Lynda attempted to avoid Selena's gaze which only further confused the girl. Destiny began to bag some materials that would be needed for Peter's ritual and she frowned at the thought of him turning any other time than the full moon. It wasn't natural.

"Wait," Lynda called out as Selena and Roman had turned to make their departure. The two stopped and looked at the woman, wondering what she needed. "You two should sit down for this."

They both hesitantly took a seat across from her, unsure of what was going on. Lynda sighed deeply as both Destiny and Peter had already yelled at her for what she had done in order to save the young Nekojin's life.

"Sel, you had the fever. You know that, but you were dying. None of my remedies were working." Selena turned to look at Roman wondering why he hadn't mentioned any of this. The look on his face showed he was just as perplexed as she was with where Lynda was going with this talk so she turned back to the older woman. "I...I had to give you Roman's blood to save you. It was the only way."

Selena's stomach sank and she found herself grateful that she had skipped breakfast this morning. She knew what ingesting Upir blood meant. For centuries the upir would force others into slaves by compelling them to drink their blood. Once in their system, the blood would mix with their own and it was impossible to purge yourself of it. The upir who's blood you drank then had control over you, not needing to compel you anymore. They'd simply order you around and you complied. Her great grandmother had died of this, a upir commanding her to allow herself to be fed upon. The upir had gone too far and drained too much of her blood for her to survive. The realization that she didn't belong to herself anymore dawned on her and she felt her anger rise.

"Why would you do that?! Why not just let me die?!" She shouted at the woman as she stood, her hands balled into fists at her side. Both Roman and Lynda were taken aback by her sudden anger.

"I couldn't let you die! I promised your parents I would protect you," Lynda reasoned.

"Oh and this is protecting me? Giving up my free will?! Tying me to him?!" She yelled as she pointed towards Roman. It was nothing personal against Roman, but Selena was never one to belong to a man and the thought irked her.

"I don't get it." Roman sounded frustrated at the fact everyone kept talking about him as if he wasn't there. They all whispered behind his back and it irritated him. Selena sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair as she attempted to collect herself. She sat down once more and placed a hand over his.

"It...it means I'm tied to you." She said with a deep breath. "You have power over me now. Whatever you command, I have to do. I owe my life to you," she said as she realized what she spoke was true. Without his blood she wouldn't be alive, but was it really worth it if he could do what he pleased with her?

"What? Why? What's in my blood?" He demanded to know. He was sick of being kept out of the loop. If something was wrong with him then he had the right to know.

"You're...different," Selena told him, "but you've know that." He swallowed hard as he thought about the things he could do that shouldn't be possible. He'd never allowed himself to dwell too much into why he could do these strange things although he had the sneaking suspicion that his mother knew more than she let on.

* * *

Selena had opted to borrow a dress and jacket from destiny and instead raise her hood to keep others from seeing her on the way back. Roman didn't chide her for this because he could tell by the look on her face that she was already dealing with enough. Badgering her about her safety at this point would only aggravate her.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," he finally spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"You don't know that," she replied without looking at him.

"What the hell? Of course I do. Look, I care about you. I would never do anything that would hurt you," he said defensively.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over!" She demanded. Roman pulled over to the side of the road, somewhere in the middle of the forest. This wasn't a path many people took to get in and out of the town. Selena quickly got out of the car, briskly walking away from him. He rushed after her, annoyed that she wouldn't accept his word.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he caught up with her. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her to a halt.

"Anywhere! I don't care at this point! I need to get out of here!" She shouted as she pulled away from him. Her breathing was quick as fear and anger consumed her. She missed her home, back before she came to Hemlock Grove. She missed her parents.

"You can't just leave!" Roman yelled back upset that she was even thinking about abandoning the town.

"And why not? What does this tiny little town have to offer me? My life used to be good! Simple but good until I came here. Look at what's happening Roman! Why should I stay?" Her voice was shrill as she yelled, her mind obviously at its limits.

"You have Peter and Lynda! They're your family," he responded as she had started walking once more. She huffed and continued on. "And me. You have me," he said quietly. So quiet in fact, that Selena was sure she wasn't intended to hear it. She only did so because of her developed hearing that came with being part cat. She stopped in her tracks, pulling at the short dress Destiny had given her.

"You?" She asked as she turned around. He nodded meekly as she walked back to where he stood. "Are you saying that Roman Godfrey actually cares for someone not of his blood?" She asked hesitantly. He growled in annoyance.

"Yes. I care, okay? I fucking care because I fucking love you," he finally admitted to himself. Selena's eyes widened as he took a step back from her unsure of how she would respond to his confession. She had never expected to come to this town and meet someone like him. He irritated her and thrilled her at the same time, and deep down she knew he was a good person. The boy in front of her was filled with so much longing that it made her heart ache as she realized that she did indeed feel the same way towards him. She loved him too.

She placed her hand on his cheek, gently turning his face to look at hers. He stared into her green eyes, pain written behind his own at the thought of her leaving. She stood on her toes to place a kiss upon his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level. Roman wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her up and forcing her to wrap her legs around him. He quickly walked into the forest with her in his arms before forcefully placing her against a tree, his lips reaching a crazed frenzy as they moved against hers. She kissed back eagerly, her lips leaving his to trail down his neck. The sensation of her lips on his skin was something he seemed to enjoy as he grabbed her ass tightly with a moan. He grabbed her face, bringing his lips back to hers as he began to unbuckle his tight jeans. He lowered his jeans and boxers just enough to get his dick out, and Selena looked towards the road worried someone would see.

"No one will see, we're too far in," Roman said as he noticed her face. She nodded and let out a small yelp as he once again picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. He pushed her dress up and smiled as he realized she was already bare underneath, only having borrowed a dress but no underwear from her cousin. He kissed her again, this time placing himself by her entrance. She felt him teasing her and her body was begging for that release she so desperately needed.

"Roman, please," she breathed in between kisses. He slowly slid into her as she hissed at the slow movement. His grunts filled the air as he began to move in and out of her, her back hitting the tree harder with each thrust. All his previous conquests were nothing compared to the girl who was in front of him, writhing in pleasure at his touch. The way her mouth opened slightly as she moaned was an erotic sight to him and the fact he was the one causing her pleasure increased his desire to be inside her.

"Fuck baby," Roman breathed heavily as he moved her up and down his body. He watched as she grounded her hips into his, forcing him to go deeper. She let out a loud moan as he hit a spot she seemed to like and he mimicked the motion, hitting it over and over. She bit into his shoulder as he sent her over the edge, her body shaking at its climax. The spasm of her muscles against him was enough to send him over his edge and he groaned as his dick throbbed, unloading itself into her warm body.

They stood there catching their breath, Selena's legs unwrapping as Roman let her stand.

"I love you too," she breathed as Roman rested his forehead against hers, a small smile gracing his lips. He kissed her once more, this time tenderly before they both heard the whoop of a police siren.

"Shit," Roman muttered as he quickly buttoned his jeans. "They can't see you. Cat mode. Now." Selena rolled her eyes but did as she was told, emerging from the pile of clothing once more as a cat. She walked next to him as they headed back towards the street noticing the police car parked next to Roman's.

"Roman Godfrey. Why is your car parked here?" The police officer asked with disdain. None of the police liked the Godfreys very much and it was evident in his voice how much annoyance the kid brought to him. Roman recognized the officer instantly. He was younger, maybe early 30's, and he'd been known as an arrogant ass who would often ask for sexual favors from women in exchange for dropping charges on tickets and such things. He was a disgusting pig of a man yet for some odd reason had never been kicked out of the force.

"I had to take a leak," Roman replied simply. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be on my way." The policeman's arm shot out, preventing Roman from opening his car.

"Do you happen to know where Peter Rumancek is?"

"I don't know. At his home I'm guessing?" Roman replied with a shrug. The cop's eyes narrowed as he knew his fellow cops had raided his home previously only to find themselves driving out to interstate lines.

"That your cat?" He asked as Selena hopping into the car and took her place in the passenger seat. Roman nodded.

"Yeah it is. What? Is it a crime to have a pet now?" The cop sneered at his sarcasm before allowing him to enter his vehicle and take a seat next to Selena.

"One last question. Do you know where Selena Camlo is?" He asked. Roman grew serious as he turned to look at the man.

"Why?"

"We think she might know where Rumancek is, seeing as gypsy scum run together. My boys want to...teach her a lesson that policemen aren't to be played with," he said with a smirk. Roman slammed his door open, nearly hitting the man as he stood once again. He was taller than the cop and he smirked as the man instantly reached for his gun as fear grew in his eyes.

"You're going to go back to the police station and tell everyone that Selena Camlo is gone. You saw her leaving county lines, alone, and since you have absolutely no reason to go after her your chase will stop. Got it?" He ordered as he stared into the man's eyes. He stumbled, nodding his head as he tried to get away from Roman. "Now go."

Roman watched as he got into his car and drove off before turning back to Selena. He beckoned her to follow him back into the forest where he picked up the dress and jacket she had been wearing.

"Thanks," Selena said as she threw the dress on over her naked body. It unnerved her to think that such a corrupt cop had been out looking for her and she shuddered to think about what would have happened if she had been caught. Roman took her hand in his, holding hands with a girl for the first time in his life, and made his way back towards his vehicle. They held hands the entire drive back as both relished in the small happy moment they shared.

God knows these moments never last.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! I couldn't help but write this moment between Roman and Selena as I feel they both deserve some happiness. Now we have to see how Peter reacts to all of these new circumstances. Don't forget to favorite/follow/review if you enjoy it!_


	14. Chapter 14

"How do you know your cousin isn't talking a lot of bullshit? She said I can't be part of this," Roman asked as he sat petting Casper. Selena was pacing around the circle Peter was drawing, her anxiety at an all time high. Roman watched her, his hormones seeming to elevate at an inconvenient time as he looked over her bare legs and perky breasts.

"Trust me if I could switch places with you, I would," Peter replied with an eye roll. Selena kept shuffling around, putting both boys on edge.

"Sel, what's wrong?" Peter asked after he couldn't take her pacing anymore.

"It's not right," she muttered as she kept walking in circles. "Incomplete," she looked at Peter, their eyes meeting as he suddenly understood what she was trying to tell him. Her gaze flitted towards Casper for a second, pain written all over her face. "Maybe I can find a squirrel or-"

"Sel, we both know that's not how it works," Peter replied sadly. Roman frowned at their conversation.

"What are you two rambling about?"

They both ignored him as Peter began to light the candles, and took the salt from Roman, pouring it into a small bowl. He reached out, telling Roman to take his hand. Selena took Casper as Roman obliged and began walking around the circle with Peter as he recited gypsy verses. Selena took the opportunity to give Casper a tight hug and a kiss, whispering gypsy spells to help with his pain.

"So? Are we in business?" Roman asked as Peter held his hands to the air. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Peter sighed and reached for his cat, which she reluctantly let go of.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked panicked as he saw Peter bend down with it in his hands. Casper meowed in protest.

"You might want to turn around for this," he told them both. Selena turned and left, not wanting to be there when the poor cat lost its life. She breathed in the fresh air as soon as she was outside as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She made her way towards a fence and leaned against it. Roman appeared behind her not too long afterwards, not being able to deal with what they had just done. She could smell the smoke from his cigarette as he approached her.

"Why?" Roman asked choked. They had all grown fond of the cat, and it was actually hurtful to know he was gone. He was the last bit of innocence in their lives.

"They ask for the heart of something you love. It was either Casper or me," she replied simply as she wiped her tears away. Roman threw his arm around her as she leaned into him. He placed a kiss on her head as he tried to comfort her, knowing that Peter would have never sacrificed her but it had still caused him pain to have to kill his childhood pet.

"Do you regret moving here?" He asked her. He knew that the situation they were in wasn't a pleasant one. You'd have to be absolutely fucking insane to want to be here.

"No. I don't," she replied honestly. Despite the hurricane they had been thrown into, she had managed to be reunited with her childhood friend and find someone like Roman. These were both wins in her eyes.

Peter passed by both of them in a daze, his walking crooked and eyes not really seeing. Selena frowned as Roman shouted out to him.

"Hey where are you going? Hey! If anybody sees you we're fucked!" They watched as he stumbled and fell to his knees, looking up to the sky. Selena made a move to go after him but Roman held her back. She frowned but stayed, waiting for him to return. After a minute Peter stood again and walked over to where they were standing. Roman handed him a cigarette which he gratefully took.

"I need something else. Bacon. The grease actually," he told them both.

"Is that how you're gonna fight them?" Roman asked as he took another drag from his own cigarette.

"Yeah."

"What's the price?" Selena asked hesitantly. Peter looked at her sadly.

"My face. The price for breaking the rules is my human face."

"No. You can't," Selena said panicked. "We can leave. We don't have to-"

"Sel, stop." Peter placed both hands on her shoulders, unintentionally leaving her blood stained. "Bacon grease. I'm gonna need a lot of it."

"Alright." She breathed before turning towards Roman. "Come on."

* * *

Selena sat at Roman's kitchen table with a worried look on her face. She watched as Roman flipped the bacon over, the smell so overpowering it filled the entire house. She picked up a piece off the plate that he had already piled up, chewing it nervously.

"I see that's enough cholesterol to see you into your dotage," Olivia said as she walked in as Roman poured grease into another jar. They already had two filled, three would be sufficient.

"I'm feeling peachy, mom. Thanks for asking," Roman replied bitterly at the fact his mother hadn't bothered to check up on him since he had woken from his coma.

"It's quite obvious you've made a complete recovery," she replied as she walked around the table. "Selena darling, lovely to see you," she greeted as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. Roman raised an eyebrow at the gesture but smiled to himself as he realized his usually indifferent mother had taken a liking to her. Selena smiled at the woman.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Godfrey," she replied. Olivia took out a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring herself one and placing the other in front of Selena.

"You look like you could use this," she nodded towards the drink. Selena nodded, taking a sip gratefully.

"Where were you?" Roman asked as he continued to cook bacon.

"At the institute. I had a bit of a spell but Dr. Pryce tells me it's nothing to worry about. I'm really quite fine now."

"We're going to kill it. It ends tonight." Roman's words rang through the kitchen as the the females sat staring at him.

"Of course you are."

"Tell Shelley I'm sorry but I won't be home for dinner."

"Before you go, if you would spare a moment with your mother." Selena got the hint that this was something she wanted her son alone for.

"I'll take these to the car," Selena announced as she stood and gestured to the jars of bacon grease. Roman nodded, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Be careful tonight my darling," Olivia said as she stood and placed a kiss on her cheek. "The world would be a much sadder place if we were to lose your beauty."

"I'll try my best to stay alive," Selena replied with a small grin. She placed the jars into a bag and headed outside towards Roman's car- throwing it into the trunk. She was wearing a slip dress, something easy to put on and easy to carry. Having to redress after turning into a cat for every little moment was starting to annoy her and she had opted for a simple solution. If she folded the dress up just right, it would fit into Roman's pocket.

"Well shit, what the fuck is that?" Selena asked as Roman reappeared with a case.

"A gift from my mom," he replied as he threw it into the trunk. He held a hoodie in his other hand and threw it to her. "Here, just wear this. If this shit is really going down tonight I want to be able to hold your hand, not your paw."

Selena scoffed at his comment but threw the sweater on anyway, pulling the hood up. Roman stopped her before she got into the car, placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled against him. If there was one good thing to come of this, it was the upir.

"You're not going to leave, right?" Roman asked as he drove back to where Peter was waiting for them. He drove with his left hand, his other hand holding hers. She frowned at the question.

"We're gypsies, Roman," she replied. She didn't want to think about what would happen to Peter after this. He was giving up his sanity for it. For this town that didn't deserve him to be their hero after they had treated them as if they were lower than stray dogs on the streets.

"You're not leaving," Roman replied as he tightened his grip on her hand, his voice tight. She clenched her teeth as she realized that he had voiced a command, and that she was forced to follow it because of his blood that flowed through hers.

"Roman," she protested, "you said you wouldn't force me-"

"Right. You're right. Shit, I'm sorry," he apologized as he realized that he had given her an order. "I want you to stay, but I want it to be your choice," he replied as they pulled up to the abandoned sanctuary. Selena stood and met him at the back of the car as he opened the trunk. She pulled him towards her and kissed him firmly before grabbing the bag holding the bacon grease and heading inside.

"You did good," Peter commented as he took the jars out. Selena watched as Roman opened up his case, revealing a medieval looking axe. She let out a whistle at the weapon.

"Mama don't joke around," she said with a laugh.

"Just don't poke an eye out," Peter joked as he laughed at the choice of weapon. Roman grinned before his phone began to ring.

"Peter. What are we going to do once this is over?" Selena asked quietly as Roman answered the phone call.

"I don't know. Depends how it ends, I guess." He replied. "You stay with Roman. I doubt he'd let you go," he sighed.

"He said I'm free to choose," she replied quietly. Peter's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Roman was a rich spoiled brat so the fact he wasn't trying to control her came as a surprise. "Where you go, I go. Remember?"

Peter smiled at her words before letting out a deep sigh. He could see that she was happy with Roman, despite him wishing it to be him. And he himself found himself thinking more about the blonde these moments. He didn't want to force her to do anything.

"Sel, I love you. You know that. And my mom loves you, and so does Destiny. And because of that, we want you to choose what you want. I want you to choose what you want. Don't...feel obligated to stay with me, okay?" He replied as he placed a hand on her cheek, gently stroking her skin with his thumb. She leaned into his warm hand and nodded. Peter placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and gave her a reassuring grin.

"Letha needs me to go. Says it's important," Roman interrupted their moment, a small look of apprehension on his face as he regarded the intimate moment they had been having. Peter immediately stood and grabbed his jacket, demanding to go. Selena rolled her eyes but followed, not really looking forward to including the blonde into their plans.

* * *

"You're fucking shitting me," Selena muttered as she saw Christina sitting in the living room. Only Letha would allow a child to be dragged along with them.

"No it's fine," Peter replied as he stared at her. Selena didn't like it one bit. The girl claimed to be terrified but she gave off a different vibe, a different aura. Selena didn't want anything to do with her yet somehow she ended up sitting in between the two as Roman drove with Letha in front.

"Stupid fucking bitch,"Christina muttered as she eyed Selena. The girl's head whipped around at her words.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled angrily. The young girl's eyes widened as she realized that she had heard her.

"Roman. Pull over," Peter ordered as they pulled into a convenience store. He dragged Selena out of the car, Roman following behind.

"Sel, what happened?" Roman asked once they were inside.

"She called me a fucking bitch! That fucking little shit," Selena glared at the car where the girl sat, staring at nothing. It creeped her out. "There's something wrong with her."

"She's just scared and lashing out. I think she's right. The Vargulf is probably coming after her next," Peter explained as he looked through the store looking for rope. Selena huffed at his excuse. "Here. It's better we're prepared," he said as he handed the cables to Roman.

"You can sit next to that creep," Selena muttered to Peter as Roman attempted to buy the stuff they needed. Peter rolled his eyes but agreed to switch places with her. Roman approached them empty handed.

"Jesus, what did you do to him?" Peter asked incredulously. Selena rolled her eyes as she took the cash out of Roman's hand and walked over to the cash register.

"Hi, I know that my friend over there isn't the nicest. Trust me, I do," she began as the two boys kept bickering behind her, not even noticing her absence. "But we _really_ need this."

The man looked her over, eyes roaming her slim body covered by the thin material. She shot him a bright smile as she placed a hand over his. "It really would mean so much to me if such a decent man such as yourself helps me out," she said with a wink. The man finally let out a grin, agreeing to sell her the cables. She thanked him and bounced over to the boys, throwing the bag into Roman's hands.

"What? How did you get this?" He asked in disbelief as he looked over to the cashier who glared at him.

"Boys, you really do underestimate me."

* * *

"You know, I kissed you once," Christina admitted to Peter once they were all inside the building. Selena scoffed. Of course this girl had a crush on him. The white haired girl glared at her before continuing her story.

"I wanted the experience. It's what writers do," she kept going. "That's why I researched how to turn."

Peter and Selena both froze. No, this wasn't right. You could only be born into it or bitten. Trying to turn by yourself resulted in the person going crazy. It resulted in vargulfs.

"What do you mean turn?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"It's like I said, experience is a writer's material. And you had so many stories and I wanted my own. I wanted to be as free as you," she replied. Selena immediately stood in front of Peter protectively.

"I should kill you," she spat. This girls stupidity was the reason so many others had died. It was the reason there was a manhunt for them.

"What? No!" Letha yelled out, not understanding what was happening. Christina ignored them both, eyes fixated on Peter.

"I felt pretty silly. I mean how did I think it was gonna work?" She kept going. "And then it came. The harvest moon."

"Jesus Christ." Peter's breathing was ragged as he realized what was happening. That he had brought Selena and Letha into the wolf's den. Roman immediately strode over to Letha and took hold of her.

"You need to get out of here," he told her but the girl resisted. She watched as Peter took Christina over to a different part of the sanctuary.

"Letha. You need to go." Selena said trough gritted teeth. Letha shook her head, determined. "For fuck's sake. Do you want to die? Do you want your child to die?" She argued. The stubborn girl wasn't hearing any of it as she continued to fight against Roman's hold on her.

"Let go of me!" Letha yelled as she tried to get out of Roman's grasp.

"Listen to me! It's her," he told her. She looked at him in disbelief. "She's the fucking vargulf. It's fucking her!"

Selena's heart dropped when she heard a growl. It wasn't night yet, the sun was barely beginning to set.

"No! Peter!" She yelled as she ran towards him. He caught her in his arms, placing a frantic kiss on her that only angered the tied up wolf even more. It snarled at them as it tugged against the cable that held it back.

"I love you," he told her. She cried as she kissed him again, not knowing if any of them would survive through the night.

"I love you too." Peter nodded and gestured for her to leave, which she reluctantly did so. She walked back towards Roman with tears in her eyes as Letha's screams filled the air.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello! I apologize so much for taking forever to update but I've been busy with life and my other stories. I'll do my best to update soon, possibly in a day or two because you all deserve it. Thank you for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Selena could hear as Christina tore Peter's skin off, the vargulf enjoying every moment it sank it's teeth into his face. That had been the deal. Peter had to give up his face in order to turn.

They watched as Peter reemerged, his skin torn off and his face a bloody mess. He collapsed to the floor as Selena let out a sob. Roman pushed Letha, urging her to leave as Christina emerged, her teeth baring as she caught sight of Roman and Selena.

"Roman," Selena's voice shook with fear as the vargulf stepped closer. She could see its crazed eyes as it glared at her.

"Get behind me," he told her as he reached down and pulled the axe his mother had given her out of its case. She moved behind him, causing the vargulf to snarl even louder in anger. Christina had been angry with both Letha and Selena as she had seen how Peter cared for them. It was all jealousy; senseless killing of a sexually disturbed young girl.

"I can't open it!" Letha yelled as the door she was trying to open was locked with chains. "Roman it's fucking locked!" She ran behind Selena in tears as Roman swung his axe wildly against the vargulf. It lunged at him, biting down on the handle as he tried to keep it as far from him. He finally pushed hard enough for the vargulf to tumble back, only to have his axe go flying with the force. It hit the wall embedding itself into it.

"Roman!" Selena cried as the Vargulf growled in Roman's face. She instinctively ran towards him, using all of her strength as she threw herself against the vargulf. They both landed a few feet away as the vargulf had been startled at the sudden attack. Christina immediately pounced onto her, biting into her shoulder as Selena let out a deafening scream.

"Sel!" Roman yelled out as the girl cried in pain. The wolf released her, the taste of her blood filling it's mouth with a disgusting taste. Nekojin blood was rancid to werewolves, and Christina had been taken aback at the taste. The vargulf stepped back to look at its own work. She had failed to take a chunk out of her but there was blood flowing heavily from where her teeth had sunken into her skin. The vargulf snarled, unhappy with the amount of damage it had done as it prepared to take another bite. Just as she was about to lunge she was knocked back by another wolf.

Peter.

Roman watched as the two werewolves fought, the vargulf significantly more ferocious due to its crazed nature. They struggled and Selena managed to push herself up to her knees as her hand held her bleeding wound. She sat frozen as she watched the two fight. The vargulf bit into Peter multiple times as blood splattered across the floor. There came one last snap and a whine as Peter laid defeated.

Letha cried out at the sight but Roman stood frozen as he watched the vargulf turn around, it's gaze shifting between them and Selena. It was almost as if it was analyzing them to see who she wanted to kill first. She made her decision as she began to stalk towards Selena as the girl fearfully inched away from the wolf.

"No!" Roman yelled as he ran forward in an attempt to save the girl. Heavy footsteps were heard as a newcomer arrived, picking up the vargulf in anger and snapping its neck. They all stared at the girl, and for the first time that day Selena breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Shelley," she yelled from where she was. The vargulf had turned back into it's human form, a still Christina now on the floor. The girl looked between her brother, to Selena and to Peter's wolf form lying still. They were all grateful to her. Without her they would all be dead.

A gunshot rang out as Shelley's blood splattered onto Roman and Selena. Both Letha and Selena cried out as another gunshot went off, hitting their savior again. They turned to see the sheriff aiming at her, ready to shoot again. Shelley turned and ran outside. Roman followed after her, the sheriff not too far behind.

"Roman!" Letha yelled out as he ran. Selena stood up, hissing at the pain in her shoulder where Christina had taken a bite. She turned and stumbled over to Letha who was holding her stomach protectively.

"Are you okay?" She asked the blonde.

"Me? Are you okay?" She asked as she looked at her bleeding shoulder. Blood was still flowing and she was sure she would pass out any minute due to blood loss.

"Yeah, yeah," Selena replied. She looked towards Peter and stumbled over to him, placing her head on his. He began to whine, and Letha raced over when she realized he was still alive.

"Some fight, huh Peter?" Selena mumbled as she felt herself losing consciousness. The wolf began to whine loudly as he watched her eyes close, desperately trying to signal to Letha that she needed to get help. Roman walked back in close to tears with no Shelley behind him.

"Roman. She won't stop bleeding," Letha said as she gestured to the girl who laid next to Peter. He nodded and picked her up.

"I'll get her fixed up."

* * *

"I stitched her up and gave her a blood transfusion. She should be fine." Dr. Pryce told him as he took off his gloves. Roman nodded, looking over at the unconscious girl. Her clothing was still bloodstained and she had bruises on her legs from being knocked down so harshly by the vargulf.

"Now I know it isn't my place, but that bite was something...only a beast could do," he added as he looked at the girl. He had recognized her type instantly. He was surprised that the nekojin girl was still alive considering Olivia was around. He would have expected her to have been devoured in an instant.

"You're right. It's not your place," Roman replied with a dull look. "Can I take her home now?"

"Yes, but I do suggest she rests. The stitches themselves will dissolve so she won't need to return to have them taken out," he replied. Roman picked her up gently in his arms and made his way to the door before stopping. He hesitantly turned back to look at the doctor.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," Dr. Pryce replied, surprised. Roman walked out of the building with the girl in his arms. His thanks had came as a surprise to Dr. Pryce. He wasn't aware that the Godfreys even knew the meaning of the word.

* * *

Roman knocked on Destiny's door and was relieved when the gypsy girl opened it quickly. She took one look at the girl in his arms and hurried him in.

"What happened?" She demanded to know as Lynda walked towards them from the living room. Both women looked at the stitches on Selena's shoulder with worry.

"The vargulf bit her. She was trying to protect me," he answered, a bit ashamed that he had been the reason she had done so. Destiny sighed but nodded, motioning for him to follow her. She led him to her room where a sleeping Peter took up half of the bed and motioned for him to place her on the unoccupied side. He placed her down and gave her head a kiss, gently pushing her hair back from her face. Lynda and Destiny watched the exchange with curiosity, never having seen an upir behave so gently.

He followed them out and stood by the door, eager to make his leave. He had to go inform his mother about what had happened with Shelley. Arrangements had to be made. His hand touched the doorknob before he let go and turned back around to them.

"She got bit. What's going to happen to her?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing," Destiny replied with a shrug. "Her shoulder is going to hurt like a bitch for a few weeks and she'll have a scar but she'll be fine."

"But she got bit by a werewolf. Aren't you supposed to turn?" He asked in confusion. Lynda shook her head.

"She's nekojin. It's biologically impossible. She's just going to have some pain from the bite," she assured him. Roman let out a sigh of relief before saying his goodbyes and promising to return to check on both of the gypsies.

* * *

Peter groaned as he woke. His muscles felt stiff and sore. He blinked as the light entered his eyes and adjusted to the room. Despite the earlier events he felt significantly better after sleeping. He turned and came face to face with a pair of green eyes and smiled, taking her face into his hands as he kissed her.

"Hey good looking," he greeted as he pulled away. She chuckled at his words.

"Hey there, what's it feel like to not be dead?" Selena asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk plastered on her face.

"It feels fucking amazing," he replied as he pulled her towards him, careful to not touch her stitches. "Roman did a good job at patching you up."

"Yeah, I guess he did," she replied as she looked at her shoulder. The pain she felt was horrible but she bit her lip and pushed it to the back of her mind. She should be happy she was even alive. The pain was nothing she couldn't live with. She sighed as she placed a hand on Peter's chest. "What do we do now?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, examining her tired face. He briefly wondered how much sleep she had gotten.

"Continue our lives I guess."

"What...what does that mean for us?" She asked quietly. He stilled for a moment as his thoughts raced through what had happened.

"It means...you move on with Roman," he finally said. His tone was sad, but he had come to terms with it.

"I love you," Selena replied as she kissed his chest. He smiled at her as he stroked her hair.

"I know. And I love you too. But so does Roman. I don't think that kid has ever loved anything that didn't share his blood." She nodded in agreement. It was a well known fact that the boy had no friends and stuck with his family. The fact he had come to care so much about her came as a surprise to everyone. "You're good for him, Sel."

"You're saying that because you have your eye on a little blonde girl," Selena accused. Peter laughed at being caught.

"Hey, she can't resist me. And besides, it's only fair I have my happy ending don't you think?" He asked. She sighed but nodded, not amused at having the blonde become a permanent part of her life.

"Wait. Are you jealous?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Only always," she replied honestly as she pecked his lips.

"Well, the feeling is mutual then," he laughed referring to seeing her with Roman. She rolled her eyes again, convinced that if she rolled them anymore they would slide out of her eye sockets.

"God, we're a mess," she chuckled. Peter nodded as he gently stroked her cheek, wondering how the two gypsy kids that they used to be ended up in such a situation.

"Yes, we truly are."

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : **_Another_** **_chapter as promised!_**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello?" Selena answered her phone as she stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body. She shivered as the cool air hit her body causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. She had needed to relax after everything that had happened and she had happily allowed herself to take a long shower. Things had seemed to be looking up and for the first time since she arrived at Hemlock Grove she had felt at peace.

"Hey kitty cat, why don't you come join Peter and I?" Roman's voice replied, evidence of a smile hidden in his voice. For once she had opted to sleep in while the boys went out to do their shenanigans. She figured she deserved the extra sleep.

"Depends. What are you two up to?" She asked as she put the phone on speaker as she dressed. She chose a simple deep violet skater dress and sneakers, nothing too complicated. She toweled her hair dry before moving on to her tail and ears. By the time she was done the towel was completely soaked.

"Letha's having a baby. Come join the waiting party," he said with a laugh. Selena picked up the phone, placing it to her ear once again.

"You're kidding," she replied in amusement. It wasn't at all a surprise as the blonde had grown bigger by the day. She had to pop sometime.

"We're at the institute. Don't take too long grooming yourself," Roman said with a small laugh. Selena rolled her eyes at his cat joke.

"I'll be there soon. Bye." She stopped in front of the mirror and decided to skip the makeup for today. The boys had seen her in her natural state enough times for her to become indifferent about it. She had decided that Letha would be good for Peter and tried not to feel so bitter towards her. She was a nice girl after all, and she was important to Roman. She had to learn to be civil if they were going to be one big blended family.

* * *

"Hey guys," Selena greeted as she walked into the waiting room, obviously interrupting some deep conversation Roman and Peter were having. Both boys smiled as she walked in, Roman standing up to kiss her hello. She sighed happily as he did so.

"I think I could get used to that," she replied cheekily as she sat down next to Peter, dragging Roman to sit beside her on her left. There was a subtle excitement in the room as both boys tried to restrain themselves from seeming too eager to see the new baby.

"Uncle Roman," Selena teased as she looked at the upir. Peter laughed in the background.

"Poor kid," Peter said said with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? That kid might grow up looking at you as daddy Peter," she reminded him. Peter scoffed at her comment but didn't reply as he hid a small smile at her comment. Roman chuckled at them and took a drag from his cigar causing Selena to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you smoking in a hospital?" She asked in disbelief. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"This place will be mine soon. What are they gonna say?" He replied with a smug grin that caused her to roll her eyes playfully. She turned towards Peter only to see he was smoking as well. She scoffed in disbelief.

"Boys," she muttered as she sat back into the softness of the couch. The waiting room was blindingly white. She was used to seeing neutrals like Browns and yellows for obstetrics wings in hospitals and the blandness of it all made her uneasy. The entire institute was too white for her taste.

Peter eventually fell asleep on the other side of the couch where he had stretched himself out comfortably. Roman and Selena sat on the other side. Roman had his arm around her as he placed kiss after kiss on her lips, feeling true happiness after a lifetime of confusion and loneliness. She smiled softly in between his kisses, savoring the feel of his luscious lips on hers. His heart fluttered at the sight of her so happy with him. It was something he had dreamed of since the moment he met her.

"I could do this all day you know," he muttered against her skin as he trailed kisses down her neck, getting dangerously low to her cleavage. She chuckled as he pulled her dress down, revealing the soft skin of her breast and gently sunk his teeth into her tender skin, leaving it red with his mark. He placed a kiss over it before pulling her dress back up and continuing his trail of kisses up her neck.

"I don't think I'd stop you." She hummed in delight at his soft touch, reveling in his adoration. She ran a hand through his hair as she gently pushed him away from her with her other hand. His face showed hurt for a brief second before she began to instead leave kisses on his neck, causing him to breath a sigh of relief as he realized she had not rejected him. No, it was quite the contrary actually. She sat on his lap as she kissed his cheek, stopping to nibble slightly on his ear. He sighed in contentment as she made her way down his neck, gently biting down on the skin between the base of his neck and his collarbone. He repressed a small moan as she discovered what spots made him feel the most pleasure. She smiled in victory when she bit down harder, and a moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"You're driving me insane," he breathed as his hands worked their way up her thighs before finally finding their way up under her skirt. She mewled as his hand pressed against her womanhood, feeling her warmth through the thin material that separated his skin from hers.

"This isn't the time and place for that Roman," she scolded half-heartedly as she breathed against his lips. He smirked as he pushed the fabric aside, allowing his fingers to push inside of her. He watched as her eyes closed as she threw her head back in pleasure, her back arching to allow him a better angle as his hand pumped rhythmically inside of her. Her hand clutched at his hair, pulling it slightly as her muscles inside of her began to contract. Her breathing became ragged as he changed his pace, earning a small moan from her lips. She breathed heavily as she pulled his hair harder, and he enjoyed the pain she was causing him as it was accompanied with her pleasure. He watched her body shake as it released onto his hand before she finally slumped against him.

"I hate you," she mumbled as he wiped his wet hand on a towel that was laid out by the couch. He chuckled before putting the thin fabric back into place underneath her dress.

"Back at ya, kitty cat," he smirked as he tilted her head up to his and placed another kiss on her. She nestled into his chest, ready to fall asleep when Peter abruptly got up and startled them both. They both stood as Peter walked closer to the door separating them from the delivery room.

"Peter?" Selena asked hesitantly. His body language was all wrong, like a dog on alert. She focused on her hearing and felt her heart drop when she heard the screams coming from inside. She held Roman's hand tightly as he looked between them, scared of what had riled both gypsies up.

 _Code omega. Code omega. Maternity one. All available staff report._

Roman pulled away from her grip as he walked closer to the door. They were all holding their breaths as they waited. Selena felt her heart break as she tried to listen once again, only to be met with silence.

 _Maternity one. Cancel omega. Patient is deceased. Security clear the area._

Roman's face contorted in pain when he heard the words, walking back past Selena until settling onto his knees near the exit. She could hear his sobs as he cried over his cousin.

Peter stood still, his eyes filling with tears. She watched as his tears flowed down silently; opposite of the upir whose sobs filled the room.

She struggled as she looked between them both, unsure of who to comfort first. Peter's gaze remained locked on the door almost as if he expected this to be some sick joke and Letha would walk out any moment now with her child in her arms.

"Selena," Roman called out as he turned towards her. She was grateful that he had made the decision for her as she rushed to him, pulling him into her arms. He sobbed loudly into her chest as she stroked his back. Her own heart broke as she watched the two boys she loved crumble to pieces.

* * *

Selena gasped lightly as she rocked her hips against Roman, feeling his entirety fill her warmth. They were situated on the sofa, her hips straddling him as he gently moved her up and down. His head leaned back in pleasure as he felt her warmth take hold of him, as if attempting to make him feel better with the sheer pleasure from it. He watched Selena's face as she bit her lip to keep from letting out loud moans and waking his mother or uncle. Her ears twitched and her tail wagged slightly as she moved. It was the first time he had seen her cat features since the day they had ended things and he felt a sense of relief to see her so relaxed now. It was the only thing that brought him comfort.

He felt his need to be inside her increase as he realized that she was his, and that she would always be his. He began to slam her onto him harder, causing her to let out a small squeal at the sudden change of pace as he desperately needed a release. He watched her intently, rubbing her clit as he thrusted to ensure she reach her climax too. Her body shook as his movements became frantic and he felt her spasm against his body to signal that she had met her end. He continued to move in and out of her, her cries soft as he pounded into her sensitive flesh before he finally released with a final grunt. Their breathing was ragged as they slumped into the couch behind them. No words passed between them, and Roman didn't feel the need to say anything as he kissed her head, her ears lightly grazing his face. She sighed into his chest, glad to provide some sort of relied to him.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Selena's voice was just a whisper as she spoke with her head laid in Lynda's lap. The woman stroked her hair gently in an effort to comfort her. Letha's death had impacted them all. Even though she wasn't friends with the girl, she was close to the boys who had loved her. Seeing them in pain was enough to make her body ache in grief.

"We're gypsies. We move on." Selena's heart dropped at her words. She didn't want to leave. Roman needed them. He had lost his sister and now he had lost his cousin. He would go insane if he lost them too. If he lost her. "You can stay if you want. You can stay with Destiny. It wouldn't be safe for you alone in the trailer."

Selena sat up and looked at the woman who had taken her in when she had nowhere to go. She thought about the way she had so selflessly taken her without once making her out to be a burden. Peter needed them. He had felt the loss of a loved one and it would take him time to heal. She owed it to Lynda to help.

"No. Peter needs us." Her reply was short but firm, not once betraying how she felt inside. Lynda placed a hand on her cheek.

"You're such a good girl," she said softly. "Pack your things. The sooner we leave the better."

* * *

 _Roman,_

 _I'm sorry but we had to. Peter can't stay in a place that brings such darkness to his heart, and I owe it to them to go._

 _I love you._

 _-Selena_

Roman roared as he read the note that had been left on the small coffee table, crumpling it up in his hand and throwing it as he kicked at ever part of the small trailer. They had left. They had abandoned him. He screamed in agony at the realization of being alone as he continued to take his anger out on every piece of furniture he could. He broke every piece of secondhand furniture he could as he wailed. He felt betrayed, and Selena's absence was enough to drive him insane.

Outside his mother smiled to herself. He would be hers again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this is nearly at the end of the season's story, but I'm going to be changing the ending in order to provide the story I want for Selena, Peter and Roman. There's still more to come! Thank you for reading, your support means the world.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia couldn't stand to see her son locked away in his room. He was like a walking zombie as he continued through the days with no will to actually live. He mirrored Norman like that, both men had the things they loved most torn away from them.

She couldn't help but briefly miss Selena. The young nekojin girl had brought life into her son. It had been nice to see Roman smile. She was his mother after all, and a mother always wished to see their children happy. She had liked the girl more than she had anticipated to. She had a bit of jealousy to be honest, but she had soon gotten over that. She thought Roman and Selena had made a fine pair, and if she had arrived at Hemlock Grove sooner perhaps she would have been the one pregnant.

Olivia pushed the thought away as things were already done and there was no point in wondering about "what ifs." Instead she sat and took another drink as she stretched out on the small sofa in the study.

* * *

Roman sat in the empty attic as he reread the letter Selena had left him. He had returned to the trailer afterwards and attempted to straighten the crumpled paper out, folding it neatly into his pocket. He held it in his hands now, going over the words a thousand times.

 _I'm sorry but we had to._ He stared at the words. Had to. As if they didn't have a choice. As if they were the ones who had to deal with Shelley being made out as a monster by the town. As if they had to deal with the pain that accompanied the fact that the girl who he had grown up with was now gone.

 _Peter can't stay in a place that brings such darkness to his heart, and I owe it to them to go._

He knew Peter loved Letha, although he was almost sure that he had loved Selena more. He was almost certain that Peter's grief had been caused more by the thought of having no one to move on with while Roman made a life with Selena. Had Peter used his grief to guilt her into going with them? He growled in frustration as he reread the sentences again. She said she owed it to them. Lynda and Peter had taken her in when she had no place to go, had given her a place at their table and a couch to sleep on. That was worth a lot in gypsy culture. Still, Roman felt as if she could have stayed. He could have given her those things. A warm bed and a full stomach. He would have given to her those things without hesitation. He decided it was Peter's fault, and directed his anger towards the thought of the werewolf.

Peter had already tried to leave once before Chasseur had shown up. Peter was a coward who only cared about what _he_ wanted. And what he had always wanted was Selena.

 _I love you._ That was the sentence he kept rereading. That was the sentence that he couldn't wrap his mind around, the three words that kept him up at night.

If she loved him, why did she leave when he needed her the most? He felt angry. He felt lied to. For the first time in his life he had opened up, made friends, allowed himself to love; only to have it thrown back in his face as if were nothing. And the sad thing was that despite everything, he really believed that she had loved him. She had made him feel things he would have never thought he was capable of feeling. He just wanted her back.

It was his birthday today. For some reason he had this absurd idea that maybe Selena would come back to wish him another good year. To say that it was all a misunderstanding and that she was back to love him. Today was the day he inherited everything that the Godfreys had built. It was supposed to be a proud joyous day and instead he felt empty.

"Would you care to accompany your mother to the attic?" Olivia asked as she walked into his room unannounced. He looked at her with a bored expression.

"Why?"

"I have something I want to show you," she replied with a smile. He sighed but got up figuring it would be some over elaborate gift to try and make up for all the shitty things that had happened. Unless it was Selena or Shelley waiting for him up there, he was bound to be disappointed.

* * *

"What is this?" He asked as he stared at the crib that stood in the middle of the room. It was covered with a sheer curtain with black candles circling it. A spike of fear ran through him as he thought about Letha and the fact no one has mentioned the baby afterwards.

"Remember," Olivia spoke as she stared into his eyes. He took a step back as memories flooded back to him. They were all things he had once thought of a dream, things that were once blurry. He stood in horror as he realized that the angel Letha had claimed to have impregnated her had not been an angel at all. It had been him.

"She's waiting to meet her father," Olivia spoke as Roman took a step towards her.

"What are you?" He asked, afraid. Olivia turned to look at him from where she stood next to the crib.

"What are we?" She corrected. Roman felt as if the blood had been drained from his body as he realized that whatever monster his mother was, he was as well.

"You know what you have to do," Olivia told him as the baby began to cry.

"No. No! No no no no!" He cried.

"You can't control the hunger." Olivia was right. Roman could feel a hunger building up inside of him with each passing day. "Let it take you."

"No!" He roared as he ran towards the mirror on the wall. "You must make your heart steel. You must make your heart steel," he repeated as he attempted to compel himself.

"Clever boy," Olivia mused as she watched her son. He turned towards the crib, pulling a blade out of his pocket.

"You are a warrior," he told himself. He turned to look at his mother. "You don't win." He took the blade to his arm, cutting vertically on both arms. Blood gushed out of the deep wounds, causing him to fall back onto the floor as he felt his life begin to leave him. Olivia strode over and held him as his body made harsh movements as he bled out, singing an old song. Roman's body went still as his heart stopped beating.

* * *

Selena sat outside of the small house they had settled into. They were in a town hours away from Hemlock Grove but her mind was still there, occupied on the upir she had left. Her heart ached as she thought about how he would have reacted upon finding their house empty. It was a heartless and cowardly thing to do. The least they could have done was tell him. She could feel his sorrow in her veins, a cruel reminder that she was still tied to him. That she owed him her life and yet had deserted him so easily.

Peter gently grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the house. He had chosen to just get up and go in an attempt to keep Selena by his side. After losing Shelley and Letha, Roman would not have let her go. And her being tied to him she wouldn't have any choice. She let him guide her into his room where a small mattress awaited them. He pulled her down, kissing her lips in an effort to remind her of the love the had for each other.

It took a while but Selena eventually reacted, pulling him closer in a desperate need to feel wanted. It wasn't long before their clothing was torn off and Peter was grunting as he moved inside of her. She let herself let go of all the remorse she felt and instead concentrated on the way the boy on top of her made her feel. She couldn't help but wish that it was Roman instead.

* * *

Roman rose as if he had just woken up from a nap, feeling strong and well rested. He marched towards the baby who's cries filled the room, looking at it with curiosity. Olivia stood and walked over to her son.

"Oh darling, I always win. You're not a warrior. You are a dragon." The baby continued to cry out. "Do it," Olivia told him, urging him to kill. He abruptly turned on his own mother, sinking his teeth into her neck savagely as he tasted her blood. She cried out in shock and pain as Roman fed off of her. Her screams turned into disturbing moans as he continued to devour her neck before he finally pulled away from her.

"So...proud of you," she said weakly as she looked at her soon. He leaned down as if to kiss her, forcing his way into her mouth before ripping her tongue right out of her.

"You talk to much," he spat at his now deceased mother. He moaned as he licked her blood off of his fingers, reveling in the taste. He had thought he had some fetish when it came to blood, but it turned out that it was actually just his nature.

He briefly thought about Selena and how she had constantly told him he was special. She had known what he was, and yet she still chose to love him. Or at least she did until she left.

A cry broke him from his thoughts as he turned back to look at the baby who was in we crib. He didn't know what to do with her. He didn't want her, that much he was sure of. Perhaps his mother had been right when she had suggested he kill it.

* * *

"I haven't seen those in a while," Peter commented softly as he watched Selena's sleeping body. She had sprawled herself on their small couch out of habit and the exhaustion she felt had caused her to fall asleep quickly. Now her ears and tail were out in plain sight, slightly twitching every now and then. Her breathing was even and for the first time in months she appeared to be peaceful.

"She hasn't let herself relax since we left. You can't really blame her," Lynda replied as she downed her drink. The next day they would head out to reunite with their fellow gypsies as one of their elders had passed away.

"None of us have," he said. Peter had seen Selena suffer over the previous months. It was obvious that leaving Roman had left her torn. He had found her weeping randomly and he wondered whether it was Roman's pain she felt in her veins or hers. It was most likely a mixture of both. "I should take her to her bed."

"No. Leave her. You might wake her and we all know she needs the sleep," Lynda instructed. Peter nodded, knowing she was right. Selena's sadness hadn't faded over time although she did her best to conceal it. Her usual sass was gone, now replaced with indifference to most things. It was as if her life was slowly being drained out of her. Peter was only happy to see that she finally looked at peace.

Lynda didn't have the heart to mention that she had Selena packing her bags earlier. The girl didn't have much to begin with but she had packed her things into a duffel bag. Lynda had caught her by accident and the girl only looked at her briefly before she resumed in placing her necessities away. Lynda gave her a knowing look and said nothing. Instead she handed her a wad of cash that she kept for emergencies and had given the girl a tight hug. She only slept peacefully tonight because she had made her decision.

* * *

 _ **A/N: For those of you asking, I will not be doing season 2 & 3\. From this point on out there will be minimal resemblance to the show as I have an idea of how I want things to end. I really enjoyed writing this story and I feel as if there will only be a couple more chapters left before it comes to an end (but who knows, maybe I'll end up writing another seventeen chapters). Thank you so much for all of your support!**_


	18. Chapter 18

According to the local ice cream shop owner, Roman had acquired a new home. Olivia was missing and he had taken over Godfrey Institutes. This came as a surprise to Selena as she always figured Roman was more no work, all play, but the fact that the people he cared about we're all gone was surely to have changed him. She walked through the town as if it was just a ghost of a memory as the place seemed to have been her home so long ago and yet somehow still felt like yesterday.

She made herself at home at Destiny's place. Destiny had given them a spare key upon their leaving and it came in handy now. Her cousin wasn't home, undoubtedly on her way to attend the gypsy funeral that Peter and Lynda were at. Where she was supposed to be at.

It took Selena hours to muster up the courage to go to Roman's place. She stood across the street, hands in her jean pockets as she observed the modern looking home. It was very different than his old house and she wondered if he had done that on purpose. Seeking out things that wouldn't remind him of what he had lost. She found she couldn't summon up enough courage to actually walk up to his door, and instead made her way back to Destiny's.

There she laid for hours wondering what she should do. She wanted to see him. Hell, she needed to see him. She had left Peter and Lynda for this. She managed to dig her way into Destiny's liquor cabinet where she drowned her sorrows for a while.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do," she muttered to herself as she chugged down some vodka. So she decided she would do what all teenagers do when they feel confused and heartbroken. She would go out and party.

* * *

Roman's hunger was beginning to turn insatiable. The leeches he was paying a man for weren't enough and he felt sickened by it. He didn't exactly understand what he was, all he knew was that his mother had made him this way. She had passed on some gene and he couldn't figure out how she herself had dealt with the need for blood. He briefly regretted killing her because she obviously had experience with how to handle these situations.

Roman stared at the now empty bag with disdain. He was still hungry and these leeches weren't the best way to quench his hunger.

"Fuck it," he said as he decided what he was about to do. He needed blood. Fresh blood.

* * *

Roman made his way into Hemlock Grove's underground club scene. It was a place where the usually boring townspeople went when they needed to liven the fuck up after being bored of their routine day jobs. It was where they would drink and do drugs and go home with strangers. It was in all honesty, a perfect hunting ground.

Roman scanned the club quickly, his eyes landing on a girl seated and looking bored. He made his way over and asked her to dance.

"She's with someone," the man who sat a few feet away from her said with a snarl. Roman rolled his eyes at the voice and turned to look at him. His gaze was quickly stolen as he noticed a brunette on the dance floor. She was dancing wildly and the men around her gravitated towards her body.

Roman's heart stopped as she turned her head towards him, her eyes closed as she swayed to the music. It was a face he hadn't seen in months, only in his dreams. It was the face he had fallen in love with. He left the couple hanging as he immediately stalked towards the dance floor, pushing away the men who tried to lay their hands upon her waist.

"Hey! What the hell!" One cried out as he stumbled backwards. Selena's eyes shot open at the sudden commotion and her breathing hitched as she realized who now stood in front of her.

"Fuck off," Roman snarled at them menacingly. The men scoffed but left looking for some other girl to grind on. Roman shifted his gaze down to the girl who stood in front of him now still as a statue.

She looked like the Selena he remembered. Her hair was slightly longer and she had cut her bangs but her eyes were still like a forest he could get lost in. He hesitantly reached out to place a hand on her cheek.

"Are you real?" He found himself asking her. He had hallucinated her plenty of times, his mind playing tricks in order to give him his deepest desire. She nodded against his touch. Her eyes were wide in surprise at seeing him here.

"Roma-" He interrupted her as he hungrily placed his lips against hers, reveling in the taste of her mouth. He had wanted this for so long and now he had her here in front of him. Selena wrapped her arms around his neck as she presses her body flush against his, her own lips kissing back with a level of aggression that stirred Roman's need to have her. He pulled away as he momentarily forgot his sole purpose for being at the club in the first place and pulled her out of the crowded room. She followed him into his car and waited for him to say something.

"When did you get back?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the road. He was driving above the speed limit and Selena couldn't help but hold on to her seat-belt a little tighter.

"Last night."

"Peter?"

"It's just me."

Roman looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the road. She had come back on her own and that was enough to make him smile. Selena sighed in relief at his apparent happiness because she wasn't sure if she had made her way back only to be faced with rejection.

They reached his new home and Roman excitedly threw her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He threw her down on his bed, her body immediately sinking into the plush mattress. His expensive taste was something that didn't change, she noted. He grinned devilishly at her as he undid her jeans and yanked them off in one swift motion. He leaned down, spreading her legs apart as he began to place kisses along her thighs. She squirmed underneath his touch as he gently kissed against the rising heat between her thighs. She sighed deeply as he removed the thin layer of fabric separating her from him, eating her up hungrily. Her back arched in pleasure as she raked a hand through his hair, successfully ruffling it up to get rid of the slicked look.

Roman wasted no time as he quickly rid himself of his own jeans, roughly pushing himself into her without hesitation.

"You're mine," he growled into her ear as he slammed against her. She moaned and nodded at his statement. "You can't leave. I'm ordering that. You're not allowed to ever leave again." He kissed her roughly and Selena was sure her lips would be bruised in the morning. She moaned as his lips traced kisses down her neck. She wasn't sure if she had been expecting such a passionate homecoming but she gladly accepted it. It was better than having him be mad at her for leaving in the first place.

Only did the sharp feel of teeth breaking skin wake her from her bliss. Her eyes widened as she felt him sucking on her, fully experiencing the nekojin taste for the first time. Panic overcame her as she realized he was draining her blood hungrily with no control.

"Roman," she called out as she pushed him slightly in an attempt to get him to snap out of the blood induced trance. He growled and pinned her down, refusing to remove his mouth from her neck. She could feel herself slipping as he continued to drink her blood. She summoned all the force she could and roughly pushed him away, this time successfully getting him off of her body. She sprinted towards the bathroom and hurriedly locked herself in.

"Selena!" Roman called as he banged on the door after a moment. He looked at his hands, confused as to why there was blood on them. He looked in the mirror and felt his stomach drop as he saw his mouth covered in blood, a clear indicator that he had decided to make the girl his meal. He strode toward the door before thinking twice about it, and making his way to the downstairs bathroom instead.

Selena took a step back and caught sight of herself in the mirror. There was blood seeping from her neck where he had punctured into her vein. She quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it against her neck in an effort to stop the flow. She sighed as she used her other hand to support herself against the bathroom sink, her vision beginning to blur. She sank to the floor, her breathing labored before she blacked out.

* * *

"You could just ask Roman," Destiny suggested as they drove back to Hemlock Grove. The gypsy gathering had been raided by police officers and Lynda had landed in jail for various counts of fraud among other things. The two cousins frowned, they were honestly screwed because they had no money.

"Fuck no," Peter growled in response. Roman already everything he wanted and he would be damned if he had to beg a favor from him. The upir would probably enjoy seeing him crawl back to his feet, only this time Roman would be the one to have Selena beside him. Destiny sighed at his stubbornness.

"Well, we could ask Selena if she would-"

"What? If she would ask her prick of a _boyfriend_ to lend us some money? She wasn't even there when Lynda was taken," Peter replied bitterly. He was mad that she had left without a goodbye although he knew that he wouldn't have allowed her to go if she had. He had woken up to find her gone and her things missing. The day only seemed to get worse as his mother was arrested and he was left alone with only his cousin for comfort. All he could picture was Selena and Roman rolling around in bed, and the mere thought was enough to anger him. Selena belonged with _him._ She had stayed with Peter these past months. Did that really mean nothing to her?

"She _cares._ Don't forget that she loves Lynda just as much as you do," Destiny scolded with a frown. She had seen Selena's departure coming but had thought it best to keep her mouth shut. Selena was old enough to know what she was doing, and if running into the arms of an upir was what she wanted then she shouldn't stand in the way. She worried though. The change in Roman was obvious to everyone.

* * *

Selena awoke on the hard tile floor of Roman's bathroom. She was slightly surprised that Roman hadn't knocked the door down because it was obvious he had the strength to do so. Her head felt cloudy as she ran a shower and quickly rid her skin of the blood that had tainted it. She used his body washes and sighed contentedly at the familiar musky smell. It still brought her comfort and it was a smell she had missed. She realzied she had no clothes so she opted to wrap a towel around her frame before hesitantly opening the door.

Roman looked up when he heard the door open. It had been hours since she had locked herself in and he had begun to get worried. The only reassurance he had was the fact that he could hear her steady heartbeat through the door. Selena glanced at him, noting his tired expression and the fact he had cleaned himself up. He now wore causal clothing, the kind she was used to seeing him in.

"You've changed," she stated as she stood at the open door. She cocked her head as she examined him more thoroughly. For someone so strong, he was weak. She could see his body slowly deteriorating, although it was only her keen senses that allowed her to detect the change. The bags under his eyes had become more prominent as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"You guys left, I took over the family business. Things obviously changed," he replied with a shrug.

"You know that's not what I mean." Selena sat next to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She pondered over what to ask. She had heard of the ways a person reaches full upirism. "What did she do? To make you kill yourself?" she asked softly. Roman gave a sharp sigh at her question, not surprised that she knew what he had done. Selena always seemed to know more.

"Letha's baby. It was mine." Selena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his statement. It couldn't be true. There would only be one way for that to happen and the mere thought was sickening.

"She compelled me to rape her. I didn't know. Letha didn't know. The entire time she said it was an angel," he said with a bitter laugh. Selena frowned at the thought of something so horrid. How Olivia could live with herself was beyond her.

"But the baby died with Letha."

"Except she didn't. My mom had her the entire fucking time," Roman replied with disdain. "She told me to kill her."

"Roman."

"And I did. Right after I killed myself and turned into _this."_ He shook his head, disgusted with himself. "I couldn't let her live. To grow up and find out those things. It wasn't _right._ " He exhaled as he turned to look at her. His eyes glossed over as he looked at the state she was in. "I'm a monster, kitty cat. Just look at what I did to you." The sadness in his eyes made her heart ache as she reached out to place a hand on his cheek.

"You are not a monster. You're an upir. And well, eating, it's in your nature," she told him. "You need blood to survive, Roman. And you just happen to be in love with a Nekojin, one of the tastiest treats an upir can find." She chuckled at the incredulous look he gave her. "Oh, come on. Your mother wanted to eat me the moment I walked through your door. Or at least she did until she found out I meant something to you."

"I guess that's the one good thing she did for me then," Roman smiled. He gently placed a hand on her neck and traced the marks he had left. "How do I control it?" He was desperate at this point. He felt himself going crazy with the need to eat but he battled internally with himself. He didn't want to be a killer. Killing the baby was enough to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"There's a drug we gypsies make. We've been selling it to your kind for centuries. It helps," she replied. "Lynda knows how to make it. She sold it to your mom for a hefty price."

"Guess we'll have to find her." Now Roman understood why his mother hadn't been so opposed to his gypsy friends. They were convenient for her.

"How have you been managing so far?" Selena asked out of curiosity as she sat cross-legged on his beg. Her wet hair trickled down her back and she looked around for her clothing which were nowhere to be found.

"Leeches."

"Gross." Selena made a face at the image of Roman eating those ugly creatures. It wasn't a pretty thought at all.

"Tell me about it," he said with a laugh. He noticed her distractedness as she glanced arounf. "I'm washing your clothes. You can just wear mine for now."

"I'm always wearing your clothes," she grumbled as she stood and dug through his drawers. Roman smirked at the sight. It was good to have her back. And this time he wouldn't let anything take her away from him.

* * *

 _A/N: I apologize for the late update! Here I am at nearly 4 am updating this for you. I finally got around to making a cover for the story although it is a bit rough. I just want to thank you for all of your support and assure you that I still have some things planned for this story that I'm kind of excited about!_

 _Until next update!_

 _Thank you!_


	19. Chapter 19

"Roman, what the hell did you do?" Selena asked as Roman walked straight into the bathroom to wash the blood off of his face. He'd been missing when she had woken that morning and waking up to an empty bed had made her worry. She warily eyed the water that turned pink as it mixed with the blood, unsure whether to run or stay.

"I ate," he replied simply as he grabbed a towel to dry his face. He threw it to the side carelessly before walking up and placing a firm kiss on her lips. "I missed you." She stared at him as he looked at her lovingly, frowning slightly at the way he had come home. He simply kissed her again before heading towards the closet. He pulled the doors open revealing his vast array of clothing on the left side, the right side now filled with clothing he had bought Selena the previous day.

"Who exactly did you eat?" Selena asked as he quickly changed his shirt into one that wasn't bloodstained. He was dressed in grey slacks and she watched as he buttoned up a black dress shirt. He looked handsome as ever in his work attire. It was something she could get used to.

"Some pimp." She scowled at his reply. "What? I'm trying to make sure what happened with you last time doesn't happen again. I need to feel full or else next time I'm going to kill you," he replied seriously. "Honestly babe, I'm doing this for you."

She sighed deeply but nodded. His twisted logic made sense. If he was snacking on someone else, he wouldn't be snacking on her. That was crucial to her survival.

"Just make sure the people you kill actually deserve it," she replied as she threw herself down onto their bed. He smirked but nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I've called Lynda but she's not answering."

"Peter?"

"I can't call him. He's probably furious with me for leaving." She frowned at the thought of the werewolf hating her, but it was to be expected after she left so abruptly. She was well aware of the feelings Peter still held for her. She had allowed herself to succumb to his affections when they had left, the need for physical love overbearing. She felt turmoil over it. It had meant more to Peter than it had to her. Her feelings for the upir had been stronger and upon realizing that she had made her decision to leave.

"Probably mad that I won," Roman commented with a smirk as rummaged through ties before deciding to just ditch the item altogether. She rolled her eyes at his ego.

"Boys," she muttered to herself. "I'm not a damn trophy," she said, this time louder for him to hear. Roman grinned as he picked her up, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Oh, but you are. You're the hottest trophy around and you're mine," he replied cheekily as he placed kisses along her neck. She hummed happily at the gesture and ran a hand through his hair. Selena's breathing hitched as he gently bit into her, the memory of what had happened last time returning to her. He drew a small amount of blood, lapping it up and kissing the small holes he had left.

"See? I'm better," he stated as he set her down. She rubbed a hand against her neck as she felt the small wound.

"I guess you are," she admitted. He smiled at her agreement as he pulled her into him.

"Maybe we should have some more fun before I head to work," he suggested, his voice dangerously husky as his desires seeped into it.

"You're already late," Selena commented as she looked at the clock. He was supposed to be at work half an hour ago.

"It's my company kitty cat," he laughed. "I can do whatever the fuck I want."

She playfully rolled her eyes at his response. She knew Roman wouldn't change despite his new business man demeanor. There was a knock on the door that interrupted their banter and Selena followed him out to the hallway. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Peter. He looked disheveled and the bags underneath his eyes were clear indicators that he had not slept well for days.

"What do you want?" Roman asked, devoid of any emotion. The sudden change in mood caused Selena to frown as she stood behind him.

"Sel," Peter greeted as he noticed her. He scanned her quickly to make sure she was well and frowned when he noticed the bite marks on her neck. If Roman had fed off of her, he was honestly surprised that she was still alive. "Sel, come home."

"She's not going anywhere. This is her home," Roman spoke authoritatively as his hand shot out in front of her as if to keep her from going. "So if that's what you want, leave."

Peter frowned and looked desperately at her, their eyes meeting as he gave her a silent plea. She looked away unable to face him.

"Lynda's in jail," Peter stated with desperation in his voice. His statement caused her to snap back to his attention.

"What the hell happened Peter?" Selena yelled as she took a step closer only to be held back by Roman. She looked at Roman with concern shining in her eyes. He shook his head, a minuscule movement that she caught as if warning her not to take another step.

"They raided us. Lynda's being charged here in Hemlock Grove. Her bail is twenty grand," he replied. Selena groaned at the though. They didn't have any money and gypsies were targeted in prison. She feared the worst.

"What does that have to do with me?" Roman asked, a hint of annoyance trickling into his voice.

"Lend me the money and I'll pay you back," Peter pleaded. "She won't survive in there."

Selena tugged on Roman's shirt in an attempt to grab his attention but he ignored her as he continued to glare down at his uninvited guest.

"No."

"You can hate me, but this is Lynda." Peter was in tears as he begged and the sight was enough to make Selena's heart ache.

"I liked your mom. She made cookies," he replied emotionlessly. "But you left. You all did. So the answer is no."

"Sel left too and you just welcomed her back into your fucking bed without a second thought," Peter accused angrily. Selena felt sick at the way he was looking at her, as if she had torn his heart out.

"She came back," was Roman's simple response.

"So did we."

"Yeah, your mother in a police car and you begging for my money," Roman spat. "The answer is no. Now leave."

Peter strode towards the door angrily before turning back to look at the pair.

"I fucked her. I fucked her every night. I fucked her more than you can imagine," he yelled as he pointed at Selena. She gave him a look of utter disbelief at his outburst. Roman tensed as he glowered down at the gypsy before a mocking smirk broke his face.

"Well, looks like you didn't do a good job since she ended up back in my bed," he replied coyly. Peter scoffed as he stormed out of the house, cursing the entire world.

Roman turned back into the room with Selena trailing behind him.

"Roman...," she spoke softly as she tried to not aggravate him even more. Peter's visit had left him tense and on edge.

"Is it true?" He asked without turning to look at her.

"He exaggerated," Selena replied softly. Roman turned around, grabbing her by her arms. She yelped in surprise at his force.

"You're mine. Do you understand that?" Roman asked. His eyes were darkened with jealousy at the thought of her being with Peter every night. She nodded her head quickly.

"Good," he said with a nod as he loosened his grasp. He gently massaged his fingers against her arms in an effort to diminish the pain he had caused. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you again."

Selena's eyes softened as she noticed the genuine fear in his eyes at the thought. She gently took his hand in hers, pulling it away from the circles it had been tracing against her arms.

"You won't."

"Maybe I should stay home today."

"Don't be silly. I'll be fine," she replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "I have to go see Destiny anyway," she added.

"No. Tell her to come here. If you go..."

"Peter will be there."

Roman sighed and nodded. It was clear that he was against Selena seeing Peter at the moment and for once she actually agreed. After his outburst she wasn't sure if she wanted to face the werewolf any time soon.

"I'll tell her to stop by then."

"Good."

* * *

Destiny whistled as she walked into the home. It was a house that was clearly worth a good amount of money but she didn't expect anything less from a Godfrey.

"Destiny," Selena greeted her with a tight hug and gestured for her to sit down. Her friend did so as she looked around, briefly catching sight of the maid upstairs who carried around a laundry basket.

"Living like a queen, Sel," she commented with a wry smile.

"Yeah, I know," she replied nonchalantly. "Tell me what happened with Lynda. Peter wasn't exactly... well composed."

Destiny filled her in on everything that had happened. Selena was frowning the entire time at the thought of the woman in such a horrible situation. She was family to her, and you don't turn your back on family.

"I'll talk with Roman. I'm sure I can convince him to lend the money," Selena said surely. Roman loved her and if this was something she needed she highly doubted he would oppose to it. "He needs her. He needs the drug."

"Yeah, I thought so," Destiny said as she pulled out three small vials from her bag. "I made these for you. They're not as strong as the ones Lynda makes but it should be enough to help momentarily."

"You know how to make it?" Selena asked surprised as she took the vials from her.

"Sort of. Not my expertise. You need Lynda if you want the good stuff."

"Thank you. I'm surprised you still even talk to me after all I've done," she admitted as she pocketed the drugs.

"Just because you don't want to be with Peter doesn't mean we stop being friends," Destiny replied with a roll of her eyes. "You know you're family to me. And to Peter, no matter how much he'll want to deny it. He loves you."

"Yeah and that's the problem," Selena replied with a deep sigh.

"He'll come around. He wants you to be happy. We all do."


	20. Author's note

Ok, Hi. Wow.

It's been a long time since I've updated this story and I have to apologize to those who truly followed it! I simply lost inspiration for a while but now I'm here and I'm back. Although I doubt any of you are still here.

That being said I just wanted to make an announcement. I love this story, I really do. It was my baby for so long but it's been a year since I've updated and well, looking back at this all I can think is "damn, this is _bad_."

So I would like to go back and rewrite this story. No major plot changes, I'm just going to take the time to rewrite it and hopefully make it better. There are certain things that I just cringe at when I reread and I know I can do better.

For those of you who are still here and excited, thank you so much. I hope I can finish this story off in a way that you'll love.

I'm not sure how to go about rewriting. Should I just rewrite the chapters and update them on here or create an entire separate story for you all to go follow and update it there? Let me know what you would all prefer.

Thank you for sticking around. It means the world to me.


	21. Chapter 21

The first part of the Claws rewrite is up now! Going by popular opinion I decided to do it as an entirely separate story which I so cleverly titled Claws(The Rewrite) lol. You can find it under my works! I hope you like it and I'll be adding more chapters soon.


End file.
